A Senhora dos Mares
by Diana W. Black
Summary: No século XVIII, a busca de uma garota pela vingança a leva a conhecer um mundo nunca antes imaginado. Piratas, lendas, maldições e mágica, tudo deixará de ser um grande mistério quando Lily entrar nos domínios da Grande Senhora.
1. O Casamento

**Nome da Fic: A Senhora dos Mares**

**Autora: Diana Black**

**Betas: Lívia Cavalheiro e Sandy Meirelles  
**

**Shipper: James/Lily; Sirius/PO; Remus/PO...  
**

**Resumo: No século XVIII, a busca de uma garota pela vingança a leva a conhecer um mundo nunca antes imaginado. Piratas, lendas, maldições e mágica, tudo deixará de ser um grande mistério quando Lily entrar nos domínios da Grande Senhora.  
**

**Censura: 16-17. Mais explicações na N/A.**

* * *

**O capítulo 1 dessa fic, O Casamento, eu dedico à Bruna por seu próprio sonhado casamento. Toda a felicidade do mundo, querida!**

* * *

_**A Senhora dos Mares**_

**Capítulo 1**

**O Casamento**

O lugar era Sunset Ville. Uma cidadela pacata do litoral sul da ilha da Grande Bretanha habitada por todos os tipos de pessoas, cheia de ruas de pedra escurecida pela maresia e postes de lampiões de luzes amarelas cercados de insetos. Tinha uma das mais belas paisagens do continente de modo a atrair muitos visitantes e poucos investimentos do governo.

Naquela noite qualquer da segunda metade do século XVIII, as luzes estavam acesas, mas as ruas jaziam vazias assim como as várias embarcações visitantes. Todos os que eram ligados à marinha, aos Winsdor ou aos Walter, encontravam-se no casamento do Comandante da Marinha, Charles Winsdor, com a belíssima Charlotte Walter, filha única do maior comerciante local.

A cerimônia já acabara e eles estavam na mansão dos Walter comemorando o enlace com muita música, comida e bebida de qualidade. Ninguém jamais poderia saber, mas o grande número de convidados obrigara o ligeiramente pão-duro Sr. Michael Walter a comprar um vinho mais barato. A decoração seguia a moda e era feita com muitas rendas douradas, linho nobre, porcelana, cristal e prata.

Charlotte Winsdor, uma morena baixa e de traços finos, sorria sinceramente para seus convidados enquanto caminhava em seu vestido branco perolado parisiense buscando sua melhor amiga, Lily Evans.

Charlotte sabia que Lily tinha planos para aquela noite, por isso queria se despedir adequadamente e desejar toda a sorte do mundo à amiga. Apesar de acreditar que seu objetivo era bastante utópico e alarmantemente perigoso, conhecia a ruiva filha de Roger Evans o suficiente para saber que não descansaria enquanto não tivesse sua vingança.

A noiva finalmente avistou a amiga no vestido de linho avermelhado que lhe emprestara para a ocasião. Estava próxima a uma pilastra bebericando seu vinho e adiantou-se em sua direção assim que a viu.

- Lotte – suspirou Lily, abandonando a taça numa mesa qualquer e segurando as mãos da amiga carinhosamente. – Você está tão linda!

- Obrigada, minha amiga – ela agradeceu, radiante. – O que achou da cerimônia? Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada, exceto do "sim" e da troca de alianças...

Elas riram, cúmplices.

- Foi perfeita como a festa está sendo, não se preocupe, Sra. Winsdor.

- Céus! Lily, estou casada! – a animação da amiga era tão contagiante que Lily só podia sorrir.

- Sim. E será a esposa mais feliz, além de a mais bonita.

- Espero que sim. – A sinceridade emanava da moça, enquanto ela fitava os olhos verdes da amiga. – Mas e você, Lily? Quando vai permitir que um rapaz a corteje?

Lily sorriu pacientemente. Aquela questão era mais comum em sua vida do que perguntas sobre sua saúde.

- Talvez quando terminar o que vou fazer. Ainda sou nova, não se preocupe.

Charlotte ficou séria e fez uma expressão entre ansiosa e triste.

- Tem certeza de que precisa fazer isso? Por que não esquece essa história e segue sua vida? Aposto que o Sr. Evans ficará muito mais feliz se tiver sua filha casada, feliz e segura.

- Por favor, Lotte, eu já expliquei milhões de vezes. Não estrague esse dia tão maravilhoso com suas preocupações, eu vou ficar bem.

- Rezarei por você todos os dias – prometeu soltando as mãos de Lily e tirando um anel dourado com pequenos pontos brilhantes verdes de seu dedo. – Leve consigo. Se precisar, venda. Se não precisar, guarde para lembrar que sempre terá para onde ir.

- Ah, Lotte! – Lily sentia seus olhos marejarem enquanto punha o anel no dedo e abraçava a amiga. – Meus parabéns, minha irmã. Nos veremos em breve.

- Tome cuidado – implorou Charlotte, apertando a outra em seus braços para enfatizar seu pedido.

- Cuide-se você também.

- Senhorita, senhora Winsdor – uma voz profunda cumprimentou-as e elas se soltaram.

Era um homem alto, de cabelos negros lisos e cuidadosamente presos, chapéu bege com uma pena vermelha e roupa de gala branca. A espada pendia presa ao cinto. O paradoxo entre seus traços finos e aristocráticos e o bronzeado dourado do sol só podia ser ignorado por conta dos olhos azuis brilhantes que dominavam qualquer aspecto de suas feições. As duas amigas não precisaram se entreolhar para concordar que era um estrangeiro de beleza fantástica.

- Vim pedir a honra dessa dança à dama de cabelos vermelhos, a mais bela desse baile – ele continuou.

- Eu tenho de voltar para meu marido – disse Charlotte. – Vá, Lily, você pode esperar mais um pouco antes de partir.

- Não sei...

- Por favor, Lily, por mim! – Charlotte pediu, olhando-a como se fosse estúpida. – Fará bem para você dançar um pouco.

A recém-casada virou-se para o cavalheiro com um sorriso agradável e fez uma mesura que ele retribuiu depois de congratulá-la pelo matrimônio. Antes de sair, porém, Charlotte piscou para a amiga com excitação.

Lily suspirou e fitou-o. Era um homem bonito demais para que negasse uma dança. Além do mais, Charlotte tinha razão em dizer a ela que precisava se deixar ser cortejada, e o rapaz fora tão educado...

- Senhorita?

- Evans. Lily Evans – informou oferecendo sua mão e deixando-se ser guiada para o local próximo ao grupo musical. – O senhor?

- Me chame de Cooper – pediu. – Desculpe a indelicadeza, mas não pude evitar ouvir o que dizia. A senhorita pretende partir esta noite?

- Sim – respondeu sucinta.

Eles entraram na fila composta pelos casais que dançariam a próxima música.

- Posso saber para onde?

- Na verdade, não – respondeu com delicadeza.

A música começou, eles avançaram de braços dados.

- Por quê?

- Porque não acreditaria.

- Tente.

Eles se postaram frente a frente e a música soou mais rápida para que se encontrassem na metade do caminho que os separava e girassem de braços dados.

- Vou atrás de um pirata – ela disse quando deram os braços, olhando-o com as sobrancelhas erguidas como se o desafiasse a crer.

Eles se soltaram e Lily foi para o lugar do parceiro, que ocupou o dela. O violino ecoou e voltaram a se aproximar ao mesmo tempo em que os outros casais o faziam.

- Difícil de acreditar.

- Eu o alertei.

- Mas por que a senhorita iria atrás de um pirata?

Lily o encarou, séria. Partiria dali naquela mesma noite, não faria mal contar a um desconhecido seus motivos. Possivelmente ele nem acreditaria.

- Por que ele arruinou minha família – disse.

A música se tornou lenta novamente e eles se encararam à distância, a saia do vestido da ruiva agora balançava mais devagar sob as mãos dela.

- Quem seria esse pirata? – Cooper perguntou.

- Potter – respondeu. – Capitão Potter, do Esmeralda.

- Ah, já ouvi falar – Lily notou um tom de diversão na voz dele. Rolou os olhos imaginando porque era tão difícil acreditar em seus planos. Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual desejava tanto cumprir sua tarefa. Não precisaria mais ouvir o tom de deboche que usavam quando ela dizia pretender encontrar e matar um pirata. – Seria ousadia perguntar como pretende pegar o... Hmmm... Capitão Potter?

Eles voltaram a se aproximar e girar, dessa vez duas vezes para cada lado.

- Ouvi falar que ele tem um fraco por moças ruivas – ela respondeu.

- Por que só agora decidiu procurá-lo?

- Pretendia ir desde o ano passado, mas Charlotte pediu que eu esperasse seu casamento.

- Você é amiga da família, não é?

- Sou amiga da noiva.

- Sabe onde está a família do noivo?

- Pensei que você fosse um convidado do noivo.

- Eu sou, por isso queria cumprimen...

Antes que Cooper pudesse terminar sua explicação, no entanto, as portas se abriram e o grito de um dos guardas silenciou os músicos e as conversas.

- UM NAVIO PIRATA ESTÁ ANCORADO ATRÁS DAS COLINAS – berrou o homem.

O Comandante Winsdor se aproximou dele com um olhar irritado, mas o silêncio tornou impossível não ouvir as palavras ofegantes e discretas do segundo soldado que se aproximou:

- Dizem que Black está aqui.

A expressão de Charles mudou para interessada e em seguida para obstinada. O comandante desembainhou a espada, erguendo-a com o braço direito e ordenou que todos o imitassem. Mandou que três guardas tomassem conta da porta. Se houvesse um pirata ali, ele seria enforcado naquela mesma noite. Charlotte lamuriou, assustada e infeliz com o rumo que as coisas tomavam, implorando que Winsdor deixasse de lado a provável presença do pirata.

- Se Black estiver aqui, ele morrerá hoje à noite. Desembainhem as espadas, ergam seus braços direitos – ele ordenou novamente em seu tom de alta patente.

Lily suspirou impaciente. Se tivesse ido embora não teria precisado passar por isso. Não pode evitar culpar o galante estrangeiro por atrasá-la. A ruiva observou o comandante caminhar entre os convidados e teve pena de Charlotte, que agora chorava nas escadas, consolada pela mãe.

Winsdor se aproximou da ruiva e ela apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas. Finalmente notou que ele olhava para Cooper, logo atrás dela. Virou-se para seguir seu olhar e notou, sob o botão fechado no pulso do homem, uma pequena marca avermelhada.

- Meu bom Deus – foi tudo que ela sussurrou antes de várias coisas acontecerem ao mesmo tempo.

O comandante notou o mesmo que ela e avançou com a espada em direção ao coração do homem enquanto Cooper passava um braço pela cintura de Lily e colocava sua espada gelada no pescoço da moça, fazendo-a refém. Winsdor parou a ponta de sua própria espada na altura do queixo de Lily. Charlotte gritou e uma senhora gorda à direita desabou no chão, desmaiada. O silêncio tomou conta novamente.

- Olá, Winsdor – cumprimentou Cooper, o hálito quente se chocando contra a orelha de Lily. – É um prazer revê-lo.

- Solte a menina, Black – rosnou Charles, tirando sua espada do rosto de Lily e mantendo-a empunhada. O som das armas dos marinheiros sendo sacadas foi ouvido. – Ela não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Ah, é claro que tem. Ela é minha garantia de vida no momento – comentou num tom divertido de conversa. – Por que não conversamos um pouco? Lily ia dizer agora mesmo onde está sua irmã.

- Não fale da minha irmã – ordenou Winsdor gravemente, sua expressão era de puro ódio e desprezo.

- Por que não? Victoria e eu somos bastante íntimos, você sabe, Comandante – o sarcasmo parecia brilhar em sua expressão.

- Cale a boca, Black – vociferou Charles, apertando o cabo da espada.

Black concordou com um gesto da cabeça e deu de ombros como se dissesse que quem perdia ali era o próprio Winsdor. Caminhou alguns passos com Lily firme em seus braços em direção à saída; não houve impedimentos, as pessoas foram desviando deles como se fossem leprosos. A ruiva viu o medo estampado na face de Charlotte e tentou em vão passar alguma tranquilidade para ela.

- Mais um passo e mando atirar, Black – ameaçou Winsdor.

- Você não vai destruir a vida de uma jovem dama apenas para me capturar, vai, Comandante Winsdor? – questionou Black, num tom de drama fingido. – Sempre achei que a marinha devesse proteger os civis acima de tudo.

Lily ofegou, esperando que o pirata estivesse certo.

E então ela teve uma epifania.

Se Black era um pirata, poderia conhecer ou saber o paradeiro de Potter. Se ajudasse o homem a fugir talvez ele pudesse lhe indicar para onde ir. Era sempre um risco, claro, mas o quê, na vida dela, a partir daquela noite, não seria oficialmente um risco?

A ruiva virou o pescoço lentamente e sua testa tocou o ombro do pirata.

- Fique quieta, Srta. Evans – ele ordenou num sussurro.

- Não vou tentar fugir – ela sussurrou. – Se me levar até Potter.

- Feito – ele respondeu imediatamente.

Então ela gritou, assustando-o, mas fingindo dor com sucesso.

- Por favor, Black, tenha pena de mim – ela implorou, gemendo. – Tenho de cuidar do meu pai.

- Fique calada – ele ordenou, parecendo quase divertido com a interpretação da moça. – Mande seus guardas saírem da minha frente e eu posso cogitar deixá-la viver, Charles.

- Black... – a voz de Winsdor saiu cheia de repulsa. – Seu ladrão desgraçado, não vai fazer mal a nenhuma mulher nessa cidade enquanto eu viver.

- Nenhuma _outra_, não é, Comandante? – O modo como ele zombava da patente de Charles impressionava Lily. – Ou talvez Victoria não considere o que fiz a ela um mal...

- Enfrente as consequências dos seus atos como um homem! – Winsdor interrompeu.

- Eu sou um homem, Comandante Winsdor, você sabe. Mas também sou um pirata. Mande abrirem a maldita porta e trancarem depois que sairmos. Eu vou saber se não fizerem isso.

O comandante amaldiçoou o pirata em voz alta. Fez, então, sinal para que os guardas saíssem da porta. Black passou por elas levando Lily.

- Meus parabéns, Winsdor, Charlotte. Foi uma linda festa. Final inesperado, mas... – ele disse, e todos desapareceram por trás das portas e o som das trancas foi ouvido. – Corra, senhorita Evans.

Eles dispararam em direção à saída da mansão, Black à frente. O pirata levou as duas mãos à boca fazendo uma espécie de concha e assoviou de forma peculiar.

- Se quiser chegar até o seu pirata, vai ter de ser mais rápida – ele gritou enquanto saltava uma pedra do jardim e seu chapéu voava para trás.

- Tente fazer isso usando um vestido – gritou Lily de volta.

Ela teve a impressão de ouvi-lo rir. Tentou acelerar a corrida para que não fosse deixada para trás e quase caiu quando três homens aparecerem no fim do jardim dos Walter e indicaram o caminho para onde deviam ir. Black pegou seu pulso e disparou ladeira abaixo em direção ao mar fazendo Lily achar que a qualquer momento alçaria vôo, tamanha era sua velocidade.

- Eles estão ali atrás, capitão – gritou alguém à direita de Lily.

- Sigam em frente – berrou Black.

Lily foi puxada para uma rua escura à esquerda e em seguida voltou a descer em direção ao mar na rua seguinte. Quando eles chegaram à praia, viraram novamente à esquerda em direção a um conjunto de pedras onde as ondas se quebravam com um estrondo. Lá havia um barquinho de madeira. Black colocou a moça nele sem pedir permissão e pulou em seguida. Puxou os remos e aguardou impaciente.

Levou uma eternidade para os outros três chegarem, gritando estarem sendo seguidos e o som de tiros ser ouvido.

- Grite, Lily! – ordenou Black.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, olhando-o como se fosse louco.

- Grite!

A ruiva gritou. E quase imediatamente os tiros pararam. Ela voltou a gritar, imaginando que se realmente estivesse sendo sequestrada iria gritar, buscando denunciar sua localização. Dois dos piratas que chegaram por último começaram a remar e em alguns minutos estavam à beira do navio. Ela subiu as escadas de ferro negro pregadas ao casco e foi seguida pelo capitão.

Quando finalmente alcançou o convés, Lily se deixou cair no chão de olhos fechados. Ficou ali até a respiração voltar ao ritmo normal e o coração parar de pulsar em sua garganta, alheia a qualquer som que não fosse o da água e o do vento que refrescavam sua pele.

Tinha partido, enfim. Tinha deixado para trás o lugar onde vivera toda a sua vida, tinha deixado seu pai e sua melhor amiga, e estava indo em direção ao seu objetivo. Mesmo que para isso tivesse tido que fazer um acordo com um pirata, fingir-se de donzela em perigo e enganar a marinha de Sunset Ville. O marido de Charlotte devia estar odiando-a naquele momento por tê-lo impedido de pegar um pirata que claramente conhecia há muito tempo.

Lily suspirou. Ergueu a cabeça para lançar um último olhar a sua cidade, mas ela estava oculta pelas colinas. Não pudera se despedir.

A moça lembrou-se, então, de onde estava. Lembrou-se de que estava lidando com um pirata. Um pirata absurdamente belo e cavalheiresco que dançava muito bem, mas que assumira sua índole pirata diante da Marinha havia alguns minutos. E seu pai sempre lhe dissera que eles não eram confiáveis. Seu pai sempre dissera que era preferível morrer a depender de um pirata. Lily abriu os olhos e levou a mão ao decote para conferir se seu canivete ainda estava ali. A única coisa que carregava, além de uma pequena bolsa de moedas presa à perna. Não tivera tempo de passar em sua casa para pegar a bolsa de couro com roupas e comida para algum tempo.

Lady Tiocvari era, na opinião da visitante ruiva, muito menos imponente do que se esperava. Era um imenso barco de casco e velas negras com a tradicional bandeira pirata dançando em seu ponto mais alto. Apesar do insistente trabalho de limpeza de alguns marujos, o navio tinha uma aparência irremediavelmente suja no que, para Lily, combinava perfeitamente com seus incomuns tripulantes.

A embarcação do capitão Black possuía várias figuras exóticas. Homens com tapa-olhos, pernas de pau, roupas rasgadas e sujas, bandanas coloridas. Havia um que devia ter a idade de seu pai e que possuía um papagaio no ombro com quem conversava alegremente enquanto apontava as estrelas. Um grupo de garotos muito jovens fazia uma brincadeira com algumas conchas a um canto, mas a grande maioria limpava ou carregava coisas para dentro do navio através de um alçapão. Alguns espiavam Lily pelo canto dos olhos, outros a encaravam diretamente, alguns ainda a fitavam com interesse cuidadoso. Ela desviou o olhar. À luz da lua crescente tudo parecia especialmente estranho e desconhecido, fazendo-a procurar instintivamente pelo Capitão. Encontrou-o atrás do timão conversando com um rapaz que não devia ter mais que dezessete anos. Os dois olhavam uma bússola, discutindo que direção tomar.

Lily se levantou para ir até Black, mas assustou-se com o som do movimento de uma das velas, quase se desequilibrando. Ela baixou a cabeça, envergonhada, quando algumas risadas alcançaram seus ouvidos e continuou seguindo até a escada de madeira que levaria ao lugar onde estava o timão.

Ela recostou o corpo na amurada e observou a imensidão do mar, sentindo o vento balançar seus cabelos e a saia do vestido vermelho de Charlotte.

- Está se sentindo mal? – questionou Black aproximando-se. Agora que não tinha de fugir de toda a Marinha de Sunset Ville, sua voz voltara a ser profunda e agradável.

- Não – ela respondeu, admirando as milhares de estrelas que refletiam nas águas escuras. – Já naveguei antes.

- Bom – ele disse. – Porque talvez demoremos um pouco a alcançar nosso destino, o vento está contra nós.

- Vai mesmo me levar até o capitão Potter? – ela perguntou, encarando-o, seus olhos verdes questionando os azuis dele.

- Sã e salva – garantiu. – Por que a pergunta? Já não tínhamos combinado isso?

- Sim. Mas você é um pirata, nunca se sabe.

Ele gargalhou.

- Esse é o espírito, senhorita Lily – disse meneando a cabeça. – Mas não se preocupe, eu ia encontrar Potter de qualquer maneira. Você fez um bom negócio.

- Espero que sim. – Ela voltou a olhar para o mar. Não pôde deixar de imaginar o motivo do encontro dos dois.

- Parece que o que tem a resolver com esse pirata é realmente importante.

- Sim, é – murmurou. – Mas dizem que não se deve falar de piratas depois que o sol se põe. – Ela o fitou. – Qual é o seu verdadeiro nome, senhor?

- Continuaremos falando de piratas se eu responder – garantiu, sorrindo belamente e deixando Lily num silêncio de admiração. – Mas é Black. Capitão Sirius Black, aos seus serviços.

- Sirius como a estrela? – ela perguntou, procurando nos céus sem realmente saber o rumo em que estaria a constelação que procurava.

O pirata concordou com um gesto da cabeça.

- Ali, a leste de Órion – disse e apontou a constelação Cão Maior, onde Sirius, a mais brilhante estrela, se encontrava.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, contemplando o céu.

- Não existem Black na marinha também? Tenho a impressão de ter conhecido algum...

- Existem, mas aqui entre nós não se fala da Marinha depois do pôr-do-sol – ele disse com um sorriso suave.

Lily sorriu, compreensiva. Ele também não queria falar. Era justo.

- Bem, senhorita Lily Evans – ele disse por fim, batendo palmas e chamando a atenção dos homens. – Já que vai ficar aqui conosco por algum tempo, creio que devemos fazer as devidas apresentações. – Ele convidou-a com um gesto a segui-lo e parou na amurada em frente ao timão, de onde se via todo o barco. – Tripulação do Lady Tiocvari, essa é Lily Evans. Lily Evans, bem-vinda ao Lady Tiocvari.

* * *

_N/B – Livinha: Oooooooooooooook!! O que eu posso dizer nesse primeiro capítulo tão empolgante, surpreendente e que promete muita coisa? Que essa história promete MUITA COISA! Acreditem em mim, sou beta, tenho minhas regalias... Dana!! Maninha, estou louca para ver o desenrolar dessa sua história que promete toda a epopeia que você é capaz de escrever! Um beijo cheio de carinho, e toda a sorte com essa nova história! Liv._

_N/B – Sandy Meirelles: É isto! Viciada est! Mais do que beta, sou uma leitora apaixonada! E o jeito que a Dana descreveu as personagens... Por Deus, que cachorro, ops, quer dizer, que pirata é este? Fiquei fascinada como o espírito de Sirius ficou absolutamente adequado ao pirata!!! E estou aqui, simplesmente roxa de curiosidade em saber o que o Potter aprontou... Dana! Sinta-se abraçada, afofada e amassada! Tenho certeza que a história inteira será absolutamente cativante, como esse primeiro capítulo foi!- Alessandra._

**_N/A: Hey, hey! Então, aqui está, o primeiro capítulo. Não tenho muito o que dizer, aguardo de verdade a opinião de vocês. O que acharam do ritmo? Do tema? Do primeiro capítulo? O começo é sempre mais suave..._**

**_Ah, a censura da fic vai ficar em 16 anos, se for ter alguma cena mais forte eu aviso no início do capítulo, ok? Não se esqueçam que o tema deixa abertura pra muito conteúdo, seja sexual, seja violência.  
_**

**_Quero agradecer às minhas duas betas mais lindas do mundo! Liv, chuchu, sempre comigo, obrigada! Sandy, bem, recentemente e muito ativamente comigo, obrigada!_**

**_Beijos pra Kelly, pra Dani, pra Grazzy, pra Anis, pra Pri e para as minhas leitoras da outra fic, Yuufu e Kaah~.  
_**

**_E mando um beijo pra minha recém aparecida irmã, Clara, simplesmente pra que ela saiba que estou com ela em todas. Te amo!  
_**

**_Deixo com vocês agora._**

**_Carinho,_**

_**Dana**  
_


	2. Má sorte

_**A Senhora dos Mares**_

**Capítulo 2**

**Má Sorte**

O vento estava fraco e o sol ardia em seu rosto enquanto Lily caminhava pelo convés. Era o quinto dia que passava no mar e ela vinha se esforçando para não ser um estorvo naquele navio. Aparentemente seu trabalho não estava surtindo efeito, pois depois do interesse contido e do estranhamento do primeiro dia, a tripulação passou a olhá-la como se estivesse claramente prejudicando cada aspecto de suas vidas.

Ela não compreendia o motivo de tanta hostilidade. Vinha tratando-os como iguais e ajudando-os em seu trabalho contra a vontade de Sirius. Consertara roupas, pregara botões e fizera curativos. Mesmo assim, eles continuavam a destratá-la e a ignorar suas tentativas de contato.

Mesmo o Capitão não fora exatamente receptivo às suas tentativas de conversa:

- Não seja atrevida, senhorita. Se vamos passar alguns dias juntos, gostaria que mantivéssemos uma boa relação. Pare de me encher de perguntas sobre mim – foi a ordem dele ante a insistência dela. Claro e seco, um tanto mal educado, ele a fizera se retrair.

Chateada por ter irritado o único homem que não lhe era hostil, decidira pensar numa forma de recuperar a simpatia do Capitão. Desistiu imediatamente de apontar sua grande beleza por recato; imaginou se podia perguntar sobre seus feitos e aventuras, mas pensou que soaria falsa já que não conhecia nenhum deles. Além disso, Sirius notaria se mudasse sua forma de agir; não queria que ele pensasse que tentava agradá-lo por mais que fosse verdade. Queria ser simplesmente agradável.

Na segunda noite, enquanto todos jantavam, Lily teve uma ideia sobre o que perguntar a Black para recuperar a simpatia do pirata. Caminhou até o capitão levando um copo de rum e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Obrigado – murmurou ele enquanto mastigava o peixe frito de seu prato.

Ela suspirou, olhando para o céu. Não sabia como começar o assunto.

- Eu não estou irritado com você, senhorita – ele disse depois de tomar um generoso gole de rum. – Eu apenas não estou acostumado a tanta curiosidade.

- Desculpe – ela pediu e era sincera. – Eu... Gosto de ouvir. Quando as pessoas falam sobre elas, eu passo a conhecê-las um pouco mais. Além disso, não sei quando terei outra oportunidade de conhecer um pirata.

Ele sorriu simpático. Lily o conquistara com sua ingenuidade, mas o que mais lhe encantara fora a habilidade da moça com as palavras. Ela sabia convencer, explicar e argumentar como ninguém, e quando isso se unia à sua fragilidade aparente, era quase impossível dizer-lhe não.

- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que posso me acostumar. – Ele colocou a vasilha no chão e virou-se para ela. – O que quer saber?

Lily inspirou profundamente.

- O que houve entre você e Victoria? – a voz ansiosa dela entoou, fazendo o capitão do Lady Tiocvari erguer as sobrancelhas.

Lily viu a luz da lua brilhar nos olhos azuis do homem refletindo sua surpresa e... angústia? Sentiu-se confusa, não era a reação que esperava. Queria que ele risse, descontraído, e batesse o copo no convés antes de narrar uma história muito parcial sobre como conquistou a alegre Victoria e deixou-a literalmente a ver navios.

Diferentemente disso, ele piscou os olhos e sorriu.

- Pensei que quisesse saber sobre meu passado – falou o capitão.

- Eu quero, só pensei em começar por essa história – confessou.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso – declarou Sirius, pigarreando. – Antes que sua curiosidade a corroa. Fique confortável, pois vou contar-lhe uma história triste. Minha família e eu somos de Medway. A família que abandonei, quero dizer. E eles sempre tiveram uma linhagem de grandes marinheiros por lá, como uma tradição. Para ser um Black você deve ir para a marinha inglesa e alcançar altas patentes. Eles esperavam muito de mim, Lily. Sou o primogênito de minha geração, meu pai é o segundo filho do meu avô. Eles me criaram para ser governador, para recolocar a família no topo, o que implicava que eu soubesse ser um bom soldado, um bom leitor, um bom dançarino, um bom marido... Enfim, um homem de conduta respeitável. Logo se vê que é algo que não sou. Eu não queria seguir as regras deles e viver dentro do esperado. Eu queria me aventurar, viver de maneira perigosa, sem as responsabilidades que todos ansiavam pôr sobre mim. – Ele parou, o olhar cravado na madeira negra do navio. – Eu não tive um motivo nobre como você teve para deixar seus entes e partir para o mar. Fui egoísta, escolhi decepcionar e envergonhar meus pais para ter minha liberdade. Mas não pense que me arrependo. A melhor coisa que fiz na vida foi fugir para Big Turtle e conhecer o Capitão Potter.

Lily ofegou. Lá estava ele, mais uma vez surgindo na história da ruína de uma família.

- O Esmeralda foi, por muitos anos, o único lugar que eu podia realmente chamar de lar, senhorita Lily. Eu cresci naquele barco e aprendi tudo sobre pirataria lá. Me tornei bom no que faço e conheci os dois melhores homens desses mares. O Lady Tiocvari foi comprado – ouça bem, comprado – há mais de um ano, graças aos nossos saques.

- Você disse dois homens?

- Sim. Além de Potter, há Lupin. Ele foi o último a se juntar a nós, depois que o pai morreu. É o que podemos chamar de Primeiro Imediato do Esmeralda. Exerce algumas funções diplomáticas também.

- Oh – foi o que ela conseguiu dizer.

- Não me diga que pensava que piratas não tinham amigos? – ironizou o Capitão.

- Não. Eu supus que teriam amigos, não imaginei que teriam histórias tão complicadas.

- Claro. – Sirius tomou um gole generoso de rum. – Teoricamente somos vagabundos que buscam uma vida fácil. Bem, na prática também. Mas temos motivos para isso.

Lily riu.

- Suponho que sim. Então... Como você e Potter se tornaram amigos?

- Eu fugi para Big Turtle quando tinha catorze anos – explicou. – Vaguei sozinho e escondido por quase um ano. Certo dia eu descobri que o Esmeralda estava ancorado ali e procurei o Capitão para oferecer meus serviços. Eu era só um criado-de-bordo e fiquei feliz quando ele me tratou como um igual e me convidou para jogar cartas.

- Um criado-de-bordo?

- Vejo que não conhece a hierarquia pirata. – Ele deu uma risadinha debochada. – Como a maioria das mulheres, só sabe reconhecer o Capitão.

Lily sentiu suas bochechas corarem e louvou a escuridão que a cobria.

- Eu era um rapaz que fazia de tudo no navio – explicou. – Fui garoto-da-pólvora certa vez também. É uma função perigosa, se quer saber. Meio que serve para selecionar os que têm futuro na pirataria.

- E você passou no teste com louvor, imagino – sorriu Lily, rolando os olhos.

- Sim. – Ele sorriu de volta. – Tanto é que virei capitão do segundo navio que compramos. Vocação inata.

Eles ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos.

- O que ele é? – perguntou Lily, indicando o rapaz no timão.

- William é o contra-mestre – disse. – É jovem, mas é muito mais esperto que a grande maioria aqui. Não que possamos falar muito de juventude. Além das funções que já falei, temos mestres, marujos comuns...

As conversas à hora do jantar se tornaram um hábito desde então.

Naquela quinta noite, Lily pegou uma garrafa de rum e se sentou ao lado do Capitão com um suspiro. Ele a observou servir dois copos e oferecer-lhe um.

Assim que a ruiva levou a bebida à boca, fez uma careta. Era absurdamente forte e fez sua cabeça girar de imediato.

- Deus – ela murmurou.

Sirius riu.

- O que comemoramos? – perguntou o Capitão e, vendo a expressão confusa dela, explicou. – A senhorita não bebeu uma gota de rum desde que chegou a esse navio. O que faz desse dia especial?

- Nada – ela murmurou, tornando a bebericar o líquido dourado.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e empurrou alguns fios do cabelo negro que o vento trazia para seu rosto para trás da orelha. Ela exalou com força.

- Eu simplesmente não entendo – Lily disse. – Fiz tudo o que pude para ajudar essa tripulação e continuo sendo tratada como se fosse um... Um... Monstro marinho que se atreveu a subir a bordo do navio. Outro dia aquele senhor com o papagaio _correu_ de mim quando me ofereci para consertar suas roupas.

Black gargalhou, o som rouco e descontraído irritou Lily, que tomou um novo gole de seu copo.

- Ora, senhorita, pensei que soubesse – disse ele por fim, ainda entre risos. – Esses homens são velhos marinheiros que acreditam em lendas antigas. O problema não é com a senhorita, mas com as mulheres em geral. Acredita-se que a presença de uma mulher num navio pirata traz má sorte. E Deus sabe que, com a lua cheia se aproximando, não precisamos de má sorte.

- Má sorte? – ela questionou indignada, a voz meio pastosa pelo efeito da bebida. – Só pode estar brincando! O que eles acham que vai acontecer? O Kraken virá nos afundar?

- Pela Rainha dos Mares, senhorita Lily, não diga esse nome – ele disse respeitosamente, observando-a levar o copo aos lábios novamente. – Existem coisas com as quais não devemos nos meter nem mesmo em pensamento. E, não, eles só acham que prejudica os ventos e deixa o mar bravio.

- Não vão se preocupar com uma tempestade se me virem irritada – ela resmungou, apoiando-se na amurada para levantar-se e sentindo que o barco balançava muito mais que o normal.

- Eu não duvido. Minha experiência com a ira das mulheres me faz admirar imensamente o mar.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Vou me deitar. Boa noite, Capitão.

- Boa noite – ele disse ainda rindo. – Amanhã deveremos encontrar o Esmeralda, senhorita Lily.

- Foi o que o senhor me disse ontem, Capitão Black – cantarolou a ruiva, já de costas.

Mas de fato, no dia seguinte, enquanto comia uma maçã no convés, Lily ouviu o grito de um marujo chamado Wayne dizendo que o Esmeralda fora avistado. Uma imensa ansiedade a assolara de imediato. Não tinha um plano pronto, de início só pretendia conquistar a confiança do Capitão Potter, mas subitamente se sentia insegura sobre isso.

O tempo que passara com o Capitão do Lady Tiocvari a fizera pensar se os piratas eram mesmo como diziam as histórias. Sirius a tratara como uma hóspede, deixara que ela dormisse em seus aposentos e, ainda que se sentisse como um fantasma, em nenhum momento fora ofendida ou atacada pela tripulação do navio. Mantivera seu canivete sempre junto ao decote por precaução, mas sequer pensara em usá-lo. Não sabia até que ponto Potter seria diferente, mas tinha agora alguma certeza de que, a princípio, não estaria em grande perigo junto a ele.

Havia algo em que ela pensara repetidamente, não só nos últimos dias, mas também nos últimos anos. Teria realmente coragem de matar o homem? Pretendia, antes de tudo, contar a ele toda sua história e então, só quando estivesse ciente de suas razões, matá-lo. Sentia que assim Deus a compreenderia e talvez facilitasse seu perdão. Mas por diversas vezes, se pegara pensando se talvez assustá-lo e ameaçá-lo não seria o suficiente. Esse pensamento desaparecia sempre que o imaginava fazendo a outras pessoas o que fizera a sua família, e vinha com força total sempre que Sirius ria falando-lhe do amigo.

Mesmo diante de todas essas incertezas, a vontade que sentia de vê-lo era imensa. Não podia evitar desejar encontrar aquele pirata para que, quando voltasse a Sunset Ville, pudesse contar a todos suas aventuras e provar que fora capaz. Mesmo tendo sido mais fácil do que imaginara nos últimos anos, o que estava fazendo era uma façanha, e o que pretendia fazer era uma façanha ainda maior. Seu pai certamente se orgulharia e Lotte lhe pediria centenas de vezes que repetisse cada detalhe, insistindo que deveria ter ido com a amiga.

E, claro, havia sua mãe. Ela poderia finalmente descansar em paz sabendo que sua filha lutara por sua honra, que de alguma forma a vingara. E Lily poderia se casar e dar ao pai um monte de netos para alegrar-lhe a velhice. A ruiva se imaginou no vestido de Lotte, entrando na igreja de Sunset Ville para se casar com um homem da Marinha que Charles lhe apresentaria. Teria uma vida tranquila, sem muito luxo, numa casa simples e limpa, perto da praia. Até mesmo Petunia ficaria contente.

- Pronta, senhorita? – perguntou Black, tirando-a de suas divagações. – Pronta para conhecer o seu pirata?

Incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, ela fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Não se importou que Sirius tivesse dado uma dentada em sua maçã, havia perdido a fome. Seus pensamentos estavam concentrados em seus próximos planos. Seria gentil e amável. Tentaria fazê-lo concluir que era completamente inofensiva e então...

- Venha – convidou o Capitão. – Vamos emparelhar em alguns minutos. A senhorita vai pisar no navio mais abençoado de todos os mares.

Lily observou enquanto as velas negras do Esmeralda cresciam e a coloração marrom de seu casco se tornava mais notável. Sentiu seu coração acelerar enquanto escutava as ordens de Sirius:

- Girar a bombordo! Baixar velas!

E procurou, entre todos os homens no convés, o homem de que desejava se vingar.

Quando emparelharam e uma prancha de madeira foi posta ligando os dois navios, ainda não havia visto nenhum homem que parecesse o Capitão Potter que tantas vezes imaginara. Havia um senhor de ar sereno e barba branca a um canto, mas a ausência de um chapéu e de um ar mais aristocrático como o de Sirius a levou a concluir que não era o homem que procurava.

- Remus! – cumprimentou Black, atravessando a prancha sem lançar sequer um olhar para seus pés. – Como vão as coisas? O vento nos atrasou alguns dias.

- Está tudo bem, por enquanto – disse o pirata. – Como foi sua viagem?

Lily parou diante da prancha e o observou. Era tão jovem quanto Sirius, mas era mais magro, baixo e claramente mais sofrido. Seus ombros eram um tanto curvados, seus cabelos cor de avelã curtos certamente não viam um pente há meses. Seus olhos eram soturnos, mas de uma cor que, ali, sob a luz do sol da manhã, lhe lembrava o mel dourado que o velho Lewis vendia em seu armazém.

- E então – Sirius finalizou sua sintética narração do que havia acontecido. – Não tive saída a não ser trazê-la comigo. Venha até aqui, senhorita Lily, já vou apresentar-lhe o Capitão Potter.

Lily lançou-lhe um sorriso fraco e olhou incerta para a velha prancha de madeira que dançava no ritmo dos dois barcos. O mar sob ela se movia agitado e, pela primeira vez desde que embarcara no Lady Tiocvari, a ruiva sentiu algo parecido com enjôo.

- Senhorita? – A mão de Remus surgiu diante de seus olhos.

A ruiva ofereceu a sua própria mão a ele de imediato. Ele levou-a aos lábios com delicadeza. Não era a delicadeza fina e nobre de Sirius, apenas uma sutileza respeitosa.

- Remus Lupin, é uma honra – apresentou-se.

- Lily Evans – ela respondeu, surpresa.

Lupin a conduziu pela prancha sem que notasse e sorriu quando ela pisou no convés com um estalo suave.

- Bem vinda ao Esmeralda – disse Sirius solenemente. – E olha quem vem aí, se não é o Capitão Potter!

Lily virou-se tão rapidamente que achou que poderia ter descolado sua cabeça de seu pescoço. Diante de si, apresentou-se um homem magro de estatura mediana, pele levemente bronzeada, ombros largos, sorriso discreto e olhos castanhos. Ele tirou o chapéu de Capitão, assanhou os cabelos escuros e falou:

- Black, seu vigarista – cumprimentou dando duas palmadas no ombro de Sirius. – Desaprendeu a contar? Pensei que tínhamos marcado para dois dias atrás.

- Tive alguns problemas. Mas trouxe algo para recompensar. Essa é Lily Evans, minha heroína.

- Deixando-se ser salvo por mulheres, agora? – ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas com divertimento. – E ainda tem coragem de se auto-intitular pirata...

Eles riram. Os olhos de Potter rolaram na direção de Lily e então pararam sobre ela.

- Senhorita – disse, apertando o chapéu contra o peito e fazendo uma leve mesura. – É um prazer.

O silêncio dominou o grupo. Lily olhava para o Capitão do Esmeralda, seus olhos verdes faiscando sob o sol, seu peito subindo e descendo lentamente, a boca fechada numa linha fina.

- Lily? – chamou Sirius, confuso. E em seguida acrescentou para os companheiros: – Eu realmente não entendo... Em geral ela é _bastante_ falante.

Mas Lily não sentia a menor vontade de falar. Aquele era Potter? Aquele era o Capitão do Esmeralda? _Aquele_?

Aquele _garoto_ não tinha mais que vinte e cinco anos!

Não podia ser o homem que procurava. O pirata que procurava devia ser mais velho que seu pai. Quem, por Deus, era aquele homem?

Depois de alguns minutos, Lily se mexeu. Ela levou as mãos às têmporas e piscou, desviando os olhos do homem e exalando com força. De repente sentia vontade de falar. Não, de gritar. Céus, tinha vindo de tão longe!

- O _senhor_ é o Capitão Potter? – ela perguntou lentamente, mantendo a voz calma enquanto cravava as unhas nas palmas das mãos.

O pirata se empertigou ao notar seu tom. Recolocou o chapéu na cabeça e ergueu o queixo com altivez.

- Sim - respondeu. – E a senhorita, quem é?

Gradualmente a irritação passava e um imenso cansaço se apoderava dela. Um sentimento de frustração e tristeza. Realmente acreditara que faria aquilo? Acreditara que mataria o pirata que lhe arruinara a vida? Sentia-se tão fraca, tão impotente.

- Ninguém – murmurou, um suspiro escapando-lhe.

Sirius fitou-a longamente sem entender. Até mesmo a cor parecia ter desaparecido das bochechas da moça.

- Senhorita? – chamou calmamente o Capitão do Lady Tiocvari. – Senhorita?

- Se me permitem, acho que preciso me sentar – Lily disse num fio de voz.

Ela caminhou pesadamente em direção a um barril, mas não chegou a sentar-se. As imagens à sua volta ficaram borradas, seu corpo pareceu flutuar e então tudo era escuridão.

**xxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxx**

- Ela está acordando – Lily reconheceu a voz de Sirius antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Estava confusa e levou alguns segundos para lembrar-se do que tinha acontecido.

- Como está se sentindo? – era Remus quem perguntava e uma mão estranhamente quente foi posta sobre sua testa.

- Já está mais corada – murmurou Sirius.

Lily abriu os olhos. O Capitão do Esmeralda estava afastado, recostado à parede oposta, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e os braços cruzados, tinha tornado a tirar o chapéu. Sirius estava sentado na cama em que a ruiva estava deitada e Remus estava de pé ao lado dele, olhando-a ansiosamente, como se esperasse que voltasse a desmaiar. O lugar em que estavam se assemelhava a um quarto: havia a cama, um baú de carvalho e um quadro com um mapa. O ambiente não era grande, as quatro pessoas presentes praticamente o ocupavam totalmente. O suave balançar indicava que ainda estavam a bordo de um barco.

- Estou bem – garantiu e pigarreou para limpar a voz.

Não era mentira. Sentia um leve formigamento nos braços e nas bochechas, mas, fora isso, estava tudo na mais perfeita ordem. O que lhe doía era a frustração que voltava com força total.

- Senhorita Lily – Sirius chamou calmamente. – Pode nos dizer o que a deixou tão transtornada?

Lily se sentou na cama e esfregou os olhos. Remus lhe ofereceu um copo de barro com água que ela aceitou de bom grado. Eles guardaram silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Eu esperava que ele fosse mais velho – ela disse, surpreendendo-se com sua calma. – O Capitão Potter que procuro é mais velho. Deveria ter por volta de quarenta e cinco anos. Você me trouxe ao homem errado, Capitão.

Potter continuou parado como uma estátua. Remus franziu o cenho e Black fitou-a com cuidado:

- Se importaria de nos dizer o que a trouxe até aqui, senhorita? – disse Sirius. – Talvez... Talvez possamos ajudar.

- Eu duvido – ela suspirou. – Mas não custa tentar. Se os senhores quiserem se sentar, a história não é longa, mas pode ser cansativa.

Potter recusou o convite, permanecendo em seu lugar. Remus sentou-se ao pé da cama da ruiva e Sirius permaneceu em seu lugar, próximo à cabeceira.

- A história não é exatamente minha. Bem, obviamente é, mas não fui eu que atuei nela sempre. – Ela inspirou profundamente. – Minha mãe nasceu em Sunset Ville. Não na cidade, meu avô tinha uma pequena fazenda perto das colinas. O nome dela era Eve, tinha cabelos escuros, pele branca e seus olhos eram verdes como os meus. Meu avô criava cabras e plantava algumas hortaliças. Quando minha mãe cresceu, começou a ir para a cidade vender o que colhiam na feira de domingo. Foi lá que conheceu meu pai. Ele era um soldado da marinha, de família simples, mas tinha boa conduta e bons amigos. Ele era só um Segundo Tenente na época em que se conheceram. Papai conta que foi amor à primeira vista. Absolutamente romântico.

Sirius teve vontade de fazer um comentário sobre o romantismo do pai de Lily oferecendo à mãe da moça uma berinjela enquanto perguntava seu nome, mas se conteve. As mulheres definitivamente tinham razões que ele não entendia.

- Bem, o tempo passou, eles se casaram. Papai cresceu na Marinha, tornou-se Almirante de Esquadra e isso trouxe uma melhora em nossas vidas. Os piratas já incomodavam bastante à época e, graças a seu cargo, ele tinha de passar muito tempo no mar e pouco tempo em casa. – Ela suspirou. Nesse momento todos já tinham um palpite sobre o que aconteceria, mas ninguém se manifestou. – Foi quando mamãe o conheceu. Potter estava passando uma temporada em Sunset Ville, provavelmente fugindo do Exército. Não sei como se conheceram. Sei apenas que Potter tentou fazer com que mamãe fugisse com ele, mas ela foi fiel, não cedeu a seus encantos ou ameaças. O canalha chegou a sequestrar minha irmã. Mamãe pediu para ser trocada por ela; o pirata concordou. Ela passou alguns dias na casa dele, depois fugiu. Potter a seguiu e a matou nos fundos de nossa casa, na frente de meu pai dizendo que ela não seria de ninguém se não pudesse ser dele.

Lily silenciou por alguns segundos. Duas ou três lágrimas silenciosas escorregaram por suas bochechas e se perderam em meio aos lençóis.

- Tudo desandou desde então. Papai adoeceu de tristeza, começou a beber, deixou a Marinha. Minha irmã e eu tivemos que trabalhar para comer. Eu arranjei um emprego como ajudante e depois como garçonete na taverna de um velho amigo de meu pai, Petunia começou a trabalhar na casa dos Winsdor. Lá ela conheceu o cocheiro, Vernon Dursley. Eles se casaram alguns anos depois. Ela se mudou, estava cansada daquela vida. Eu também estava, mas não podia deixar papai. Ele estava melhor, já não bebia tanto. Foi quando soube que estavam procurando enfermeiras para a Marinha. Me inscrevi, pedi a Petunia que cuidasse de papai por algum tempo. Passei alguns meses no mar e quando retornei fui trabalhar na enfermaria da cidade, onde conheci muitas pessoas. Dentre elas Charlotte Walter. – Lily baixou seus olhos para o anel em sua mão direita. – Ela teve catapora, e como eu já havia tido a doença, fui escalada para cuidar-lhe. Passamos semanas juntas e nos tornamos grandes amigas. Lotte foi a primeira pessoa a quem contei minha história, a história de minha mãe. E eu disse a ela, pela primeira vez em voz alta, que procuraria o Capitão Potter e o castigaria pelo que fizera a mim e a minha família. Sempre tive esse pensamento, sempre tive esse desejo. Talvez tenha sido o que me manteve viva nos momentos mais difíceis, os maus sentimentos podem nos ser úteis às vezes.

Ela pareceu refletir por alguns segundos e então suspirou.

- Há um ano decidi partir em busca dele. Lotte ficou noiva, pediu que eu esperasse o casamento, disse que precisava de mim lá. É claro que ela tentou me dissuadir de meu plano, mas não conseguiu, eu estava determinada. Então, na noite do casamento, o pirata mais procurado de Sunset Ville me convidou para dançar. – Sirius sorriu para ela, mas ela não retribuiu. – E eu pensei que, ajudando-o a fugir da forca, poderia chegar ao pirata que procurava. Estava enganada.

- Eu a trouxe até Potter, senhorita – defendeu-se Sirius.

- Por Deus, eu nunca imaginei que pudesse haver mais de um Potter que fosse pirata e tivesse um navio chamado Esmeralda – ela disse de olhos fechados, mais para si que para os outros. – É tão absurdo que estivesse tão obstinada com minha vingança que não pensei nem por um instante sequer nisso.

Ela abriu os olhos a tempo de ver Black trocar um olhar bastante significativo com Potter.

- Eu e Potter vamos até ali – anunciou Sirius, acrescentando em seguida para Lupin: – Cuide da Srta. Lily, por favor.

Remus concordou e os dos capitães saíram. Lily se deixou cair sobre o travesseiro novamente e suspirou.

- Não se preocupe, senhorita – disse Lupin. – Tenho certeza de que podemos ajudá-la. Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Minha história não é muito melhor que a sua.

- Lily – disse a ruiva. – Me chame de Lily, por Deus. Não suporto mais tantos "senhorita".

Remus sorriu.

- O que lhe aconteceu? – perguntou ela, querendo distrair-se de sua própria desgraça. – Black falou apenas por alto.

- Minha mãe abandonou a mim e a meu pai quando eu ainda era um bebê – explicou. – Meu pai era um mercador. Andava por toda a Inglaterra vendendo e trocando todo tipo de coisa. Vez ou outra íamos para o porto tentar comprar algo e numa dessas vezes salvei a vida de James.

- James?

- O Capitão. Seu nome é James Potter. Estava sendo perseguido por outro pirata, foi encurralado num beco, eu o salvei. Tornamo-nos amigos em pouco tempo. Sirius se juntou a nós numa taverna naquela mesma noite, os dois quiseram que eu fosse com eles. Na época só havia o Esmeralda e eles acreditavam que minhas habilidades de negociação e diplomacia poderiam ser úteis. Recusei o convite, claro, era insano me unir à pirataria, mas mantive o contato com os dois. Um ano depois meu pai faleceu e eu tomei seu lugar nos negócios. – Ele sorriu. – Não preciso dizer que dois meses depois eu já havia aderido à pirataria, não é? Mas não foi minha primeira opção. O fato é que fiquei sem saída. Fui roubado por piratas no meu primeiro mês trabalhando sozinho. Perdi tudo, fui expulso da pensão onde morava por não ter como pagar... James me encontrou na sarjeta, mendigando, e me trouxe para o Esmeralda.

- Céus – ela sussurrou, sentindo as lágrimas subirem-lhe facilmente aos olhos. – Que coisa horrível.

- Não chore, Lily – ele disse, mantendo um sorriso gentil, mas seus olhos, que agora Lily notava serem de uma cor muito parecida com a do rum, conservavam o brilho lúgubre de antes. – Isso já faz muito tempo. E ainda hoje eu imagino o que faria se encontrasse os piratas que me roubaram.

- Você já pensou em matá-los? – perguntou a ruiva, ansiosa.

- Claro – confirmou. – Mas nunca tive oportunidade. Além do mais, fico imaginando que talvez até hoje fosse um mercador se não tivesse sido roubado. Minha alma é livre, Lily. Como a de meu avô. Ele também era um pirata, eu descobri. Existem poucas coisas pelas quais eu trocaria essa vida.

- É um homem muito corajoso, senhor Lupin.

- De fato, agora que conhecemos nossas terríveis histórias, podemos nos chamar por nossos primeiros nomes – anunciou, erguendo-se. – _Você_ me acompanharia até o convés? Não tivemos tempo de apresentá-la aos marujos. Creio que a teremos como hóspede por um tempo.

- Sim, Remus – ela concordou com um sorriso suave.

As palavras do pirata a haviam acalmado. Histórias como aquela ou como a de Sirius tinham o poder de fazer com que as pessoas valorizassem suas próprias vidas. Se o simpático Lupin havia superado todo o seu sofrimento e encontrado seu destino daquela forma, talvez ela também tivesse uma chance. Um pouco mais revigorada, Lily se levantou e acompanhou-o para o sol matinal.

O Esmeralda tinha uma aparência idêntica à do Lady Tiocvari, exceto que a madeira clara dava uma impressão de maior limpeza – Lily tinha certeza de que era apenas impressão. A tripulação, como a do outro barco, não parecia contente com sua presença ali e parecia composta de pessoas relativamente mais velhas, apesar de igualmente singulares.

A ruiva se assustou quando um anão de pele escura cutucou-lhe o braço.

- O Capitão ordenou que eu lhe oferecesse água – disse grosseiramente, como se aquele pedido fosse uma ofensa ao seu tamanho.

Lily franziu o cenho.

- Obrigada?

- Quer dizer que a senhorita aceita?

- Sim – disse incerta.

O homem saiu cuspindo impropérios sobre como o Capitão gostava de colocá-los em perigo.

- Não se preocupe, ele não costuma me tratar bem também – consolou Remus.

- Por quê? Ex-mercadores trazem má sorte também? Piratas são místicos demais... Medrosos demais... Na verdade, vocês são praticamente o oposto do que as lendas me faziam imaginar.

- Espero que isso seja uma coisa boa – gracejou Sirius, aproximando-se.

- Com certeza é. Os senhores têm alguma idéia da fama que tem por aí?

- Temos que parecer ameaçadores e cruéis, senhorita. Quem daria credibilidade a nós se soubesse o quanto podemos ser bonzinhos? – Sirius apontou.

A ruiva fez um gesto vago com os ombros, sem parecer muito convencida.

- Não seja hipócrita, Black – Potter falou, postando-se entre os outros dois piratas. – Nós não estamos nem perto de sermos bonzinhos. E se parecemos assim à senhorita, é porque não conhece as leis da pirataria ou os piratas que fazem jus à nossa fama.

- Conheço um – disse ela, petulante. – Que por acaso possui o mesmo sobrenome que o do senhor, Capitão.

- Por sorte – disse Sirius, tentando amenizar o clima que se estabelecera. – Nós temos uma noção de diversão diferente das deles.

- Que ainda é muito deturpada – resmungou Lily. – Roubar, beber, violar e matar são pecados e não diversão.

- Segundo a _sua_ visão – lembrou James com um sorriso. – E parte do que disse também é pecado de acordo com a minha. Mas estamos no mar, senhorita, aqui vence o mais forte, e o mais forte dificilmente será o mais moralista.

- Cabe ao senhor decidir se a imoralidade é um preço que vale pagar pela vitória – tornou a ruiva.

Por trinta, talvez quarenta e cinco segundos, o silêncio reinou entre os quatro. Lily e James apenas se encararam olho no olho. Ela satisfeita por ter dado a palavra final, ele medindo o poder de sua argumentação.

- Certamente – concordou o Capitão, ratificando sua concordância com um aceno da cabeça.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas. Assim não parecia que ela tinha vencido a discussão, mas, sim, o convencido. Ela sustentou o olhar do Capitão como se esperasse uma nova réplica e notou os pontos verdes em suas íris castanhas, pequenos raios de luz cintilando na escuridão.

- Eu estou com fome – Sirius disse subitamente, fazendo Lily e James desviarem suas atenções um do outro.

- Acho que devemos apresentar Lily aos outros marujos – disse Remus cuidadosamente, lançando a Sirius um olhar de aprovação.

Os dois amigos sabiam que o Capitão do Esmeralda não tinha fama de intolerante a toa. James Potter estava acostumado a estar sempre certo e a não aceitar quaisquer tipos de erros ou desacatos.

Black concordou e bateu palmas chamando a atenção dos tripulantes do barco; em seguida fez sinal para que se aproximassem.

- Aos poucos você vai conhecer todos – disse Sirius a Lily em voz baixa. – São homens bons, apesar de tudo. Veja, aquele é Steve, o melhor jogador de cartas do Esmeralda e, arrisco dizer, dos sete mares. Quando está jogando você nunca o percebe roubar, apenas quando está olhando de fora. É espantoso.

- Realmente espantoso – murmurou Lily observando o pirata baixo de sorriso malicioso. A moça não soube se o que a assustava mais era o tapa-olho ou a expressão macabra do homem.

- Tripulação, o Capitão tem um anúncio a fazer – disse Remus quando a maior parte dos homens já estava aglomerada em torno deles.

- Sim – disse Potter, sua voz adquirindo um timbre forte e uma gravidade autoritária. – Essa é Lily Evans, nossa hóspede. Ela ficará conosco algum tempo. Considerem-na uma aprendiza de pirata.

Os marujos riram. James sorriu de forma marota enquanto Lily adquiria uma coloração rubra, tamanha sua indignação com a audácia do Capitão. Aprendiza de pirata, ela?

Antes que recuperasse o fôlego para dizer a ele que preferiria morrer a se tornar uma pirata, Sirius falou:

- Podemos comer agora?

- É de minha vontade que Lily seja tratada como qualquer um de nós. Ela é minha convidada. Agora, todos de volta a seus afazeres – ordenou Potter, voltando a assumir seu tom sério. – Trevor, quero falar com você.

Os homens se dispersaram lentamente, conversando alto entre si.

- Mandei preparar um lanche para todos – anunciou James. – Esperem na minha cabine. Eu os encontro em alguns minutos.

O Capitão se afastou para falar com o homem que Lily deduziu ser Trevor – um pirata baixo e rechonchudo de bandana vermelha estranhamente sem sobrancelhas – e Remus e Sirius a conduziram à cabine do Capitão.

A cabine de Potter era o único aposento com tranca do Esmeralda além das celas do porão. O lugar já pequeno parecia menor por ser atulhado de objetos. Armários baixos ocupavam todo o espaço próximo às paredes e estavam repletos de louças; uma grande mesa quadrada com muitos mapas, alguns esquadros, um compasso e uma garrafa preenchia o centro do local; ao fundo uma mesa retangular menor com alguns papéis, penas, tinteiros, um castiçal e objetos de prata era ladeada por duas cadeiras de madeira com encosto alto. A parede ao fundo tinha três quadros: um de uma mulher, outro de uma ilha deserta e outro de um homem extremamente parecido com o Capitão Potter, mas de cabelos maiores, queixo protuberante e olhos azuis. À direita de quem entrava havia uma cortina azul que levava ao quarto onde Lily acordara mais cedo.

- Vamos ter que arrumar para podermos comer – Sirius constatou com uma expressão de cansaço.

Eles enrolaram os mapas, transferiram os esquadros, o compasso e a garrafa para a mesa menor e rapidamente o anão que oferecera – mas não chegara a dar – água a Lily entrou carregando duas bandejas repletas de frutas, cereais, pão e uma jarra de barro. O anão buscou também mais dois bancos e Lily notou que as cadeiras foram deixadas para ela e para o Capitão.

Potter se juntou a eles quase meia hora depois, mas permaneceu calado e alheio à conversa. Lily se sentia satisfeita em interagir com os outros dois piratas, mas não conseguia se impedir de olhar para o Capitão do navio e imaginar o que se passava por sua mente.

O dia se passou tranquilo. Lily observou o trabalho dos homens na transferência de suprimentos e outras cargas do navio de Black para o de Potter. O baú cheio de roupas femininas que Sirius lhe emprestara – segundo ele, haviam sido conseguidas por acaso nas pilhagens – fora levado para a cabine de Potter, onde fora decidido que ela dormiria.

Os dois barcos seguiriam rumos diferentes na manhã seguinte: o Lady Tiocvari partiria sob o comando de William para roubar um navio da marinha que trazia especiarias do Oriente; e o Esmeralda seguiria em busca de um tesouro sobre o qual nem mesmo Sirius e Remus falavam.

A noite se espalhou suavemente sobre o mar e Lupin sugeriu que deixassem para decidir o destino de Lily no dia seguinte. Ela concordou imediatamente: não tinha ideia do que fazer. Haviam ignorado o assunto de sua busca por todo o dia e, à noite, sob o efeito do rum, não lhe parecia o melhor momento para trazer o tema à tona.

Os homens já haviam deitado em suas redes no interior sujo do navio e Lily lavava o rosto numa bacia prateada quando o Capitão Potter adentrou na cabine, sobressaltando-a.

- Desculpe-me – ele disse. – Não estou habituado a bater antes de entrar em minha própria sala.

Ela gesticulou compreensivamente.

- Mas não se preocupe, me lembrarei da próxima vez. – garantiu. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e Lily franziu o cenho, imaginando por que ele parecia preferir carregar a usar seu chapéu. – A senhorita me acompanharia até a proa? – perguntou o homem. – Tenho algumas informações que talvez lhe possam ser úteis.

* * *

_N/B – Liv: Irmãzinha! Segundo capítulo cheio de pontos de interrogação! Hihihi.. E histórias que ainda vão ter muito a oferecer. O que será que o James vai dizer à Lily? Aihm, estou me roendo de curiosidade, embora eu faça uma ideia, como você bem o sabe! Estou ansiosa para o próximo capítulo – ou melhor, os próximos capítulos – que promete muito mais histórias, descobertas... E vamos ver em quê vai render essa conversa entre a tempestuosa Lily Evans e o arrogante e eterno Maroto James Potter! James este que teve uma verdadeira descrição: "_James Potter estava acostumado a estar sempre certo e a não aceitar quaisquer tipos de erros ou desacatos". _Termino minha nota por aqui. Beijo imenso, irmãzinha! SUCESSO!! Amo._

_N/B – Sandy Meirelles: Merlin Amado!Mas no primeiro encontro esses dois já travaram um olhar com essa intensidade??? Potter atrevidíssimo (e absolutamente cativante e misterioso) como sempre... Gostei muito, mas muito do Lupin... Sempre apaziguador e amigo! E Sirius, bem, após a "tiradinha" sobre mulheres e berinjelas... Ele é a personificação da ironia! A cada linha que leio dessa história, estou absolutamente mais envolvida! Está simplesmente perfeita, Amada! Sinta-se beijada, rodopiada, amassada e afofada._

**N/A: Hey hey, pessoas!!**

**Beeem, domingão quente pra caramba, vim visitar a minha bisavó e vi que a Sandy tinha devolvido o cap betadíssimo e comentadíssimo (a wireless do vizinho é desprotegida, se chama FAMILIA PINGUIM - ehueheuheuehueh). Nada pra fazer, 40º na sombra, 5% de umidade no ar... Resolvi postar logo o capítulo 2! E, acreditem ou não, enviar o 3 para as betas, pois ele já está mais que pronto.**

**Como eu disse, esse começo é suave e tranquilo. Se é que podemos chamar esse encontro de suave e tranquilo, não é? De todo jeito, é mais para todos conhecerem os personagens, conhecerem os termos da pirataria... Se sentirem à vontade no Esmeralda, pois vamos passar um booom tempo nele. Prometo que teremos mais action no capítulo 4 (que já está quase pronto!). Enquanto isso aguardem o Capítulo 3: A Meretriz e o Pirata e muitas outras revelações! Semana que vem, pode ser? Vou tentar adiantar o máximo que puder porque as aulas da faculdade começam dia 22/02 (culpa da Copa! se nao tivesse Copa ia começar la pro meio de março...) e aí irremediavelmente eu passo a ter mais o que fazer.**

**Não vou mais encher a paciência de vocês por hoje, só responder os comentários! Aliás, fiquei super feliz com eles!**

**Livinha: Você é importante, bonita! Brigada, brigada, brigada! Já leu aí que vou te encher o saco de novo essa semana, né? Amooo.**

**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS: Obaaaam vc veio me ver aqui também! Muito obrigadaaaa. Gostou desse? Um beijo!**

**zihsendin: Encanta. Mesmo não querendo, não tem jeito de fazer um Sirius que não seja algo próximo de irresistível. E aí, gostou?? Um beijo!**

**Priscila Louredo: Priiiiiii! Obrigada demás! Então acho que é isso que faz a gente gostar tanto deles. Todos tããããão sexys! Que achou desse? Beijoo.**

**Kaah~: Viu como eu não demorei?? Sou uma nova pessoa em 2010. heuehueheu! Menina, que bom que você gostou! Não tem como não rir quando o Sirius tá em cena, não é? Diz pra ela não te levar pro hospício nao! Lá não tem como você acessar o e saber no que vai dar essa história! Espero sua próxima review, querida! Adoro seus comentários. Beijos!!**

**Yuufu: Aaaah, não se preocupa não! Semelhanças sempre vão haver, mas plágio jamais. Tenho certeza de que a sua história vai tomar outro rumo e também vai ser o máximo (me manda PM quando postar, ok? Eu fui na sua página abri a fic que você falou e fui forçada a sair porque um amigo meu queria sair e comemorar que passou pra med na federal daqui (vai me dar carona todo dia agora! yess). Mas prometo que eu volto lá, ok? Quem sabe daqui a pouco mesmo. Você viu que não tem Capitão Lupin, né? Mas eu não posso contar. Acho que algumas das suas perguntas já foram resolvidas em parte, não é mesmo? E o que achou? Aguardo você! Um beeeijo.**

**Aneenha-Black: Você vai ter que esperar pra saber mais sobre a Victoria. Até lá você vai conhecer a Roxanne, a Kyra, a Morgan... Hihihi. Que bom que você gostooou! E esse, o que você achou? Um beeeijo.**

**Rose Anne Samartinne: Muito obrigada! Pode deixar que vou tentar manter o ritmo. Beeijo!**

**Cuca Malfoy: Ai, que bom! E aí, o que achou? Eu também adoro o Sirius. Como disse a minha beta Sandy, ele é a personificação da ironia. E da beleza, e do charme... Aiaiaiaiai! Um beijo!**

**Grace Black: Amadaaa! Aqui o cap 2! O que achou do encontro dos dois? Faltou sair faísca, não é mesmo? huahauahauha! Aguarde só que você vai ver muuuuuito mais do Sirius. Mil beijossss!**

**Lia: Nossa, fiquei toda contente com sua review sobre como eu escrevo! Que bom que ficou bem parecido com um livro! Naõ sei se você já tem um cadastro no , mas fazendo um você recebe por e-mail aviso de atualização, viu? É super prático. Um beijo, aguardo sua review.**

**Pacoalina: Hey! Muito obrigada! Que achou desse? Um beeeijo!**

**Beijos também para quem só favoritou ou só leu, ok? Eu também fico muito feliz.**

**Agora vou ali fazer a dança da chuva.**

**_Dana_**


	3. A Meretriz e o Pirata

**ATENÇÃO!**

**ESSE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM CENAS DE INSINUAÇÃO SEXUAL! A CENA ESTÁ EM ITÁLICO POR SER PARTE DE UM FLASHBACK!**

**_Dana_**

* * *

_**A Senhora dos Mares**_

**Capítulo 3**

**A Meretriz e o Pirata**

A surpresa de Lily não foi suficiente para suprimir sua curiosidade, ela imediatamente concordou em acompanhá-lo. Apenas mais tarde pensaria no quanto seu pai lhe diria se soubesse que sequer suspeitara da inocência daquele convite.

Ela e Potter caminharam até a proa, Potter à frente. O ar estava frio e o vento aumentava aquela sensação térmica, assim como deixava o oceano bravio, chocando-se brutalmente contra o casco da embarcação.

O Capitão depositou sua lamparina sobre a amurada e observou a água com uma expressão séria que somente conseguiu atiçar a curiosidade da ruiva. Ela decidiu não pressioná-lo temendo uma reação adversa a seus interesses; assim apenas se postou ao lado do homem e passou a observar o céu sem estrelas.

Os segundos se estenderam em minutos lentamente. Lily já se impacientava com Potter quando ele finalmente se manifestou:

- Eu sei quem é o homem que procura.

A reação dela foi imediata.

- O quê?

- Black e Lupin também sabem – ele continuou, em momento nenhum a fitando. – Assim como a grande maioria dos homens dessa tripulação. O Potter que você procura era meu pai, o antigo Capitão do Esmeralda.

Ele deu à ruiva alguns segundos para assimilar suas palavras.

- Remus e Sirius quiseram dizer a você, mas esperaram minha autorização. Eu adotei a fama do meu pai quando assumi o navio, isso já havia trazido muitas consequências para mim, mas é a primeira vez que não tomo uma de suas atitudes como minha. Eu nunca precisei deixar de ser meu pai, mesmo quando fui acusado de roubo, assassinato e traição no lugar dele. Mas a história que você contou, senhorita, eu não posso assumir tanto por uma questão temporal quanto por uma questão moral. – Ele sorriu levemente para as ondas ferozes. – É irônico que ainda hoje pela manhã tenhamos discutido a moral de um pirata, a minha moral.

Lily continuou encarando o perfil do homem, sedenta por suas palavras.

- Não sei por onde começar – confessou. – Talvez deva contar minha própria história, talvez deva contar a de meu pai, ou mesmo a do Esmeralda. E ainda que eu lhe faça passar toda a noite e o dia que está por vir, ouvindo-me, é possível que não compreenda. Meu pai nunca fez sentido para mim, não posso esperar que ele faça para a senhorita.

- O senhor pode tentar – ela murmurou em incentivo.

- Há, claro, a possibilidade de que a senhorita morra de frio durante meu discurso – ele disse em tom de brincadeira, fazendo-a sorrir. – Então é melhor que busquemos uma manta bem quente antes de continuarmos. Se quiser que continuemos, claro.

- Eu quero – garantiu.

Minutos mais tarde, com uma manta feita de retalhos sobre os ombros, Lily se postou no mesmo lugar de antes para ouvir o Capitão.

- Acho que vou começar pela metade da história – ele anunciou, entregando à moça um copo de rum e recebendo de volta um olhar questionador. – É para aquecer.

James tomou um gole de seu próprio copo e inspirou.

- Oito anos atrás, o antigo Capitão do Esmeralda, Ulisses Potter, ouviu falar de um garoto que podia ser sua imagem no espelho quando criança. Não sei que motivos o levaram a procurar por mim, mas ele o fez. Meu pai me encontrou na casa de minha mãe, morávamos sozinhos, ela era um senhora viúva há mais de um ano e eu um garoto de quinze anos que vivia como podia. Depois de uma semana me observando de longe, ele apareceu em nossa casa afirmando que me levaria consigo, que eu seria o herdeiro de seu legado na pirataria. Minha mãe implorou que ele não me levasse, mas ele nunca ouviu ninguém senão a si mesmo, de modo que foi em vão. Fui levado para o Esmeralda e aqui permaneço desde então.

- O que aconteceu a ela? – interrompeu Lily, sem se conter.

- Morreu menos de um ano depois. Sem o marido e o filho, ela adoeceu e definhou de tristeza até seu último dia. Voltei lá há alguns anos e soube de tudo por uma velha vizinha.

- Sinto muito.

- Eu sei que sente. Eu também sinto pelo que aconteceu a sua família. Creio que tenha sido pior com a senhorita. – Ele tornou a bebericar o rum. – Foi através disso que eu encontrei minha verdadeira vocação. Descobri que não havia nada mais que eu desejasse ser, exceto um pirata. E levei uma vida relativamente fácil graças à posição de meu pai como Capitão do barco.

- Você gostava dele? Do seu pai?

- Não sei. Era meu pai, apesar de tudo. Me ensinou cada pequena coisa que sei sobre pirataria e desde que me encontrou não permitiu que nada me faltasse. Mas não sei se gostava dele. Eu o admirava, certamente, era um grande Capitão, mas não era fácil de lidar. – Potter pigarreou e lançou um olhar de soslaio que captou a expressão pouco convencida dela. – Minha mãe nunca mentiu para mim, eu sempre soube que não era filho de seu marido, Derek Prienstone. Quando eles se casaram, ela já estava grávida. Derek a amava, todavia não posso dizer que foi um pai para mim, então sempre imaginava como seria o meu pai de verdade. Como seria sair para pescar e ouvir histórias, essa bobagens de garoto. Confesso que quando meu pai apareceu, fiquei contente. E mesmo depois que ele me tirou de casa, continuei tentando parecer digno, um bom filho de pirata. Mas o Capitão nunca foi o pai que eu procurava, era um homem fechado, sério e prático. Não fazia o tipo que elogia seus acertos, apenas aquele que corrige seus erros, o que é bom num Capitão, mas não num pai.

Lily suspirou, cheia de pena. O modo sério como ele contava a história, atendo-se exclusivamente aos fatos, não a enganava. Podia sentir seu ressentimento, podia ver como ele tentava ser exatamente como o pai enquanto Capitão, mas como era inevitavelmente mais brincalhão e bondoso, principalmente na presença dos amigos. Era inevitável não sentir uma onda de ternura invadi-la enquanto o observa.

- O senhor é diferente dele – disse Lily, fazendo-o finalmente fitá-la.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, em seguida voltou seu olhar para o mar.

- Eu imagino que o que aconteceu com sua mãe talvez tivesse acontecido com a minha, se ela tivesse resistido a ele. Mas minha mãe amava Ulisses Potter, mesmo sabendo que era apenas um pobre pirata. Ela me contou como se apaixonou e como eles viveram um caso longo o suficiente para me conceber. Ele obviamente a abandonou. E ela tentou salvar sua vida e a minha, casando-se com Derek.

- Ela teve sorte em conseguir – murmurou Lily. – Não conheço um homem sequer que teria coragem de se casar com uma mulher que já tivesse sido de um pirata e muito menos que esperasse um filho de um pirata.

- Certamente – ele concordou com um sorriso que a ruiva não conseguiu compreender. – E isso foi há mais de vinte e três anos atrás, mais de nove meses antes de eu nascer, o começo de toda a minha história.

"Muito deve ter acontecido nos anos seguintes a ambos, mas eu não tenho esse conhecimento. Como disse, meu pai nunca foi um grande contador de histórias e minha mãe se foi antes que eu pudesse perguntar. O que eu sei é o que os homens daqui me disseram quando cheguei: há cerca de onze anos houve uma rebelião no navio. O Capitão foi morto e meu pai, o líder da rebelião, assumiu sua posição e renomeou o navio. Esmeralda é o terceiro nome que essa embarcação recebeu, dois anos depois da rebelião."

- Por que ele deu novos nomes a um navio pirata? – perguntou Lily. – Ele poderia ter feito como você e se aproveitado da fama do Capitão anterior.

- Poderia. Mas meu pai queria fazer sua própria fama e seu sobrenome era Potter, não Lake. Além disso... – Ele parou, imaginando a melhor forma de dizer o que viria a seguir. – Como eu disse mais cedo, seu conhecimento de pirataria é muito limitado, senhorita. Existem certas _regras_ que valem para os piratas. Por exemplo, o novo Capitão pode ser definido de várias formas. Pode ocorrer uma rebelião dentro do navio e o líder dessa rebelião deverá se tornar o novo Capitão ou escolhê-lo, como aconteceu com meu pai; o filho do Capitão anterior pode assumir a posição, contanto tenha sido devidamente anunciado, como aconteceu comigo; e, o mais comum, o Capitão pode escolher seu sucessor e anunciar no primeiro dia do outono, o anúncio passa a valer se o Capitão deixar o navio para sempre. Se ele não fizer o anúncio, o barco deverá ser abandonado, pois não pertencerá a ninguém.

- O que acontece se essas regras forem quebradas? – questionou Lily.

James riu.

- Elas não podem ser quebradas, senhorita. Mesmo que aparentemente possa haver um Capitão de outro modo, a sua legitimidade só se dá dessas formas. Por exemplo, se nós dominássemos um barco pirata e eu determinasse que Lupin fosse seu Capitão, Remus não seria o legítimo Capitão.

- Não entendo – tornou a dizer. – Qual o problema de ser um Capitão ilegítimo?

James arregalou os olhos para ela.

- O problema? Ora, senhorita, um barco em que não há um Capitão legítimo não pode navegar – murmurou ele, quase num sussurro. – Um barco sem Capitão legítimo desperta a ira d'Ela.

- Ela? Quem é Ela? – perguntou Lily. – Que mulher poderia ter tanto poder sobre os piratas?

James meneou a cabeça, como se fosse inaceitável que alguém não soubesse d'Ela e de seus feitos.

- A Grande Rainha, a Senhora dos Mares, a Deusa – respondeu ele respeitosamente. – Ela governa os sete mares com suas delicadas e justas mãos. Cada pirata, marinheiro e pescador é regido por Ela. Se as _regras_ não forem cumpridas, Ela se encarrega das punições. E a Grande Senhora é justa, mas nunca clemente, tem sede de sangue e pode ser absolutamente cruel.

- O senhor quer dizer que há uma deusa além do _meu_ Deus que afunda barcos que não seguem essas tais _regras_? – Lily disse, cheia de ironia. – Diga-me, Capitão, _Ela_ faz isso pessoalmente ou usa seus apavorantes monstros marinhos?

Potter olhou-a com horror.

- Existe muita coisa de que a senhorita não tem conhecimento. Eu não arriscaria tratar a Rainha dos Mares com desrespeito em seu domínio – disse o homem.

- Certo. Diga-me, então, Capitão, por que os navios da Marinha não são afundados pela _Grande Rainha_ quando seus Capitães mudam de forma _ilegítima_?

- Eles são. Quantos barcos da Marinha desaparecem subitamente? A culpa é sempre posta em piratas ou na revolta do mar. Além disso, algumas das _regras_ deles são diferentes. No entanto a senhorita está certa. A pirataria tem tomado os mares porque a Marinha se esqueceu de respeitar a Senhora dos Mares.

Lily refletiu por alguns segundos. Aquilo era verdade, os piratas haviam crescido nos últimos anos, enquanto a Marinha havia diminuído.

- Ainda assim – disse a ruiva. – Qual o sentido dessas regras? Qual o sentido dessas punições?

- Não é óbvio? Garantir que os Mares e a Rainha sejam respeitados. Não permitir que os homens do mar subestimem sua autoridade e poder.

Para Lily, não havia mais como discutir. Por mais que não fizesse sentido uma poderosa criatura como aquela existir fora de seu conhecimento, não havia mais argumentos que pudesse usar. Tampouco conhecimentos a respeito da pirataria que pudesse invocar.

- Certo. Qual é o ponto?

- Eu... – disse James, baixo. – Nem consigo me lembrar de como chegamos a esse assunto.

- Falávamos sobre seu pai – disse Lily. – Sobre como ele desejava fazer sua própria fama como pirata.

- Ah, sim. A senhorita perguntou o porquê de alterar o nome de um navio. Bem, Lily, uma das _regras_ entre os piratas é que o Capitão é a autoridade dos tripulantes de seu navio em qualquer aspecto de suas vidas. O que é estabelecido por um Capitão passa a ser obrigatoriamente seguido por seus marujos. Chamamos isso de _normas_ e elas se justificam pelo fato de que um Capitão tem o direito natural de manter a fama de seu navio como preferir. As _normas_ só podem ser mudadas quando o Capitão muda, ou o nome do navio é alterado, num ritual simples que exige um item extremamente raro. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Se entendi corretamente, senhor, seu pai alterou o nome dessa embarcação duas vezes para mudar as _normas_ de acordo com as _regras_ da Senhora dos Mares?

- Sim.

- Por Deus, quanta burocracia – murmurou Lily

- Se preferir chamar assim – disse ele, divertido ante a expressão da ruiva. – Não sei especificar quais alterações foram feitas nas _normas_, mas posso garantir que algo mudou. Descobrimos quando somos impelidos a fazer alguma coisa ou mesmo impedidos.

- Impedido? Pela Rainha dos Mares?

- Não, Ela não precisa garantir a execução das _normas_ pessoalmente. Seu poder é suficiente.

- O senhor já tentou fazer algo contra as _normas_?

- Sim – respondeu, observando-a com curiosidade. – Obviamente não fui bem sucedido.

- E como se sentiu? O que o impediu?

- Eu mesmo me impedi. É como se houvesse uma súbita consciência de que aquilo é incorreto, como uma força maior que te leva na direção contrária, mas ela não está fora, está dentro de mim. É o poder da Grande Rainha.

Lily ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Continue, por favor.

- Eu passei a maior parte de hoje tentando descobrir onde sua história se encaixava na vida do meu pai e tudo o que pude concluir foi que tudo o que me contou deve ter ocorrido alguns meses antes do Esmeralda ser assim nomeado, numa longa temporada que meu pai passou em terra, pouco antes de me procurar. Cerca de nove anos atrás.

A expressão triste que tomou conta do rosto arredondado da moça teria sido suficiente para que Potter soubesse que estava certo, mas ela fez questão de menear a cabeça em confirmação. Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, dessa vez ela olhava para o mar e James fitava seu perfil.

- Isso provavelmente confirma que foi ele quem causou sua desgraça – disse o pirata por fim. – Você o encontrou, Lily.

- Não – ela negou, virando-se para ele com obstinação. – Ainda não tive a oportunidade de olhar em seus olhos e dizer o quanto ele fez eu e minha família sofrermos. Não pude castigá-lo por sua crueldade e egoísmo.

- A senhorita nunca poderá – disse James.

Lily sorriu sem alegria.

- Entendo que o senhor prefira não revelar a localização de seu pai, Capitão, mas fiz uma promessa a mim mesma há alguns anos e não sossegarei enquanto não cumpri-la. Ulisses Potter vai saber o que me fez, ou morrerei tentando.

James a fitou com curiosidade. Era impressionante a obstinação que Lily demonstrava ter. Era quase lamentável que não tivesse chance de alcançar seu objetivo.

- A senhorita felizmente jamais terá a oportunidade de sujar suas mãos com sangue pirata – recomeçou o Capitão –, porque meu pai está morto há cinco anos.

Lily segurou-se à amurada com tanta rapidez que esbarrou na lamparina. O objeto girou no ar antes de apagar e desaparecer em meio à espuma que cercava o Esmeralda.

- Morto? Como pode estar morto?

- Como qualquer outra pessoa, senhorita – respondeu cautelosamente, temendo que ela tivesse uma nova síncope. – Pouco depois de eu fazer dezoito anos, meu pai me fez Capitão e desapareceu.

- Ele pode estar vivo, então – disse Lily, a voz irremediavelmente esganiçada. – Pode estar em algum lugar por aí.

- Não, senhorita – murmurou James, com pena do desespero dela. – Ele desapareceu quando atravessávamos o Pacífico. Estávamos em alto mar, há muitas milhas da ilha mais próxima, e os dois pequenos botes do navio continuavam em seus lugares. Ulisses Potter partiu, creio que por vontade própria, para o território de Davy Jones.

Lily não se deu ao trabalho de perguntar sobre Davy Jones. Procurava desesperadamente uma brecha no que lhe fora dito, mas não era capaz de encontrar. Por mais que pudesse haver uma Deusa dos Mares, _regras_ e _normas_ de que ela não tivesse conhecimento, um homem não poderia sobreviver sem um barco no meio do oceano que separa a Inglaterra da América.

- Eu sinto muito, senhorita Lily, por ter vindo tão longe para descobrir que seu objetivo não existe mais há cinco anos. Mas a senhorita é jov...

- Capitão – a ruiva o interrompeu, fitando-o firmemente. – O senhor responderia a uma pergunta minha antes de irmos nos deitar?

- Claro.

- Por que, senhor, se a Grande Rainha é tão justa, os piratas ainda andam pela terra e pelos mares fazendo coisas terríveis às pessoas?

James a encarou enquanto recebia o copo de rum intocado de volta e pensou por alguns segundos.

- Eu não sei – respondeu. – Talvez ela não julgue quem é bom ou mal, apenas quem tem o direito a navegar por seus domínios.

- A mim parece que essa Deusa é uma criatura feita somente de egoísmo e vaidade, incapaz de usar seus poderes para algo realmente útil ou minimamente bom – disse Lily, antes de virar-se para retornar aos aposentos do Capitão.

Ele não a impediu. Permaneceu quieto observando o lugar por onde ela havia desaparecido, os dois copos de rum ocupando as mãos, o chapéu ameaçando cair ante a força do vento. Até que as primeiras gotas de uma suave chuva começaram a se chocar contra seus ombros.

**xxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxx**

Lily chegou à cabine do Capitão já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Trancou a porta com agressividade e se lançou contra as cortinas azuis para desabar na cama.

Não compreendia realmente o que sentia naquele momento, era uma mistura de alívio e frustração. Por um lado, estava livre daquela vingança, por outro, o maldito pirata havia partido do mundo dos vivos sem saber do mal que lhe causara e tampouco pagar por ele.

Sua mãe não seria vingada, mas não seria por sua culpa.

Então, por que aquele vazio angustiante?

Estava livre para retornar a Sunset Ville e seguir sua vida. Poderia se casar e levar uma vida modesta e feliz, junto de seu pai, Charlotte, Petunia e pelos menos cinco filhos. Tudo o que sempre quisera.

Ulisses Potter pagaria por seus pecados num outro lugar. Certamente queimaria no inferno por toda a eternidade.

Enquanto as lágrimas secavam e a ruiva tentava controlar os soluços que faziam tremer todo o seu corpo, uma possibilidade lhe passou pela cabeça. E se aquele vazio significasse que ainda não havia terminado o que viera fazer? Se fosse seu coração querendo lhe dizer algo que seus olhos não conseguiam enxergar?

A voz de seu pai ecoou em sua mente de maneira quase nostálgica.

_Nunca confie em piratas, Lily._

Ela se sentou na cama de súbito, empurrando a manta que havia esquecido sobre seus ombros e limpando as marcas das lágrimas em suas bochechas.

E se Potter estivesse mentindo? Não em tudo, apenas na parte da história em que Ulisses havia desaparecido em meio ao oceano para sempre. E se fosse uma mentira para proteger o pai, para garantir-lhe uma velhice segura? Era um pirata, afinal. Enganar era o que fazia de melhor.

A ruiva voltou a deitar-se na cama e fitou o teto de madeira. Tinha que averiguar. Não podia ir embora sem ter certeza. Seria... Uma ofensa à memória de sua mãe.

A capacidade de Lily de encontrar brechas nos mais decisivos argumentos teria feito dela uma grande advogada.

**xxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxx**

A manhã seguinte não mostrou nenhum resquício da garoa noturna; o sol se levantou forte e imponente, parecendo decidido a secar todo o oceano com seu calor.

Lily observou o fim do trabalho dos piratas na transferência de carga de um barco para o outro e, ignorando o fato de ser tratada como um fantasma, decidiu usar as dezenas de laranjas que haviam sido roubadas para fazer um suco.

O calor pareceu abrandar o medo dos piratas, que aceitaram a bebida chegando até mesmo a fazer gestos afirmativos com a cabeça, o que Lily considerou um tipo de agradecimento.

- É uma boa ideia – disse Remus, sentando-se ao lado da ruiva. – Existem poucas coisas melhores do que comida e bebida para conquistar piratas.

Lily sorriu, deixando a jarra onde espremia as laranjas de lado. Lupin, ela havia notado, não mentira ao dizer que era evitado pelos outros piratas.

- O senhor devia tentar – disse ela, indicando as frutas.

- Infelizmente herdei de meu pai uma impressionante inabilidade manual – disse o homem, sorrindo. – Não conseguiria cozinhar nem mesmo para salvar minha própria vida. Além disso, ideias como essa nunca vem de homens.

- Vou tomar isso como um elogio – falou Lily, cortando uma nova laranja. – Ainda não entendo o porquê dessa atitude, senhor Lupin. Com o senhor, quero dizer.

- Ora, Lily, não me faça implorar que me chame de Remus – disse ele, descontraído. – Sobre os homens, digamos que eles têm bons motivos para me tratar assim.

Ela fitou-o com curiosidade, mas a expressão do Primeiro Imediato não encorajava o assunto. Em poucos dias, Lily havia percebido que piratas se comunicavam muito mais por ações e expressões que por palavras.

- James me disse que contou tudo a você – recomeçou o pirata. – Disse que saiu bastante transtornada quando soube que o velho Capitão Potter estava morto.

- Foi um grande choque.

- Eu imagino. Mas você parece bem, agora.

- Não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado, é o que diz minha irmã.

- E está muito certa – disse ele com entusiasmo.

Eles se calaram por alguns minutos, durante os quais Lily espremeu mais algumas laranjas.

- Já decidiu o que vai fazer agora? – perguntou Lupin.

- Eu não sei – disse ela lentamente, erguendo o rosto para encará-lo. – Sei que o Lady Tiocvari está partindo e que minha presença não está nem perto de ser bem-vinda aqui, mas não consigo decidir o que fazer, me sinto tão perdida.

- Sua presença é muito bem-vinda aqui. E se continuar nesse ritmo – ele indicou os bagaços de laranja –, certamente será ainda mais e em pouco tempo.

Ela riu, usando um pouco de água doce para lavar as mãos e molhar o rosto. Ergueu os cabelos espessos e tornou a prendê-los num coque malfeito com alguns grampos. Suas bochechas já estavam vermelhas pela exposição ao sol, mas suas pequenas sardas ainda eram muito visíveis.

- Não quero que tome nenhuma decisão agora, Lily – disse Remus calmamente. – Mas se está perdida, o mar é um bom lugar para tentar se encontrar. Pode permanecer conosco até quando quiser. Só tome cuidado para não ser seduzida pela pirataria.

Ela riu.

- No que está pensando? – perguntou o pirata.

- Estou pensando no que meu pai diria sobre isso – respondeu, franca. – Ele sempre me disse para manter distância de piratas e agora eu estou aqui, cogitando permanecer com alguns deles depois de descobrir que meu plano de matar um homem fora executado com um atraso de cinco anos.

Remus gargalhou.

- Nós não somos tão ruins quanto você imaginava, somos?

- Por enquanto, não – Lily respondeu. – E eu gostaria de saber por quê.

- Estou lhe dando a chance – disse ele. – Uma temporada estudando os piratas. Se decidir voltar, talvez escreva um livro sobre nós.

- Pensarei sobre isso – garantiu, erguendo-se. – Agora, se me dá licença, tenho que fazer aquele anão aceitar um pouco de refresco.

Naquela tarde, o Lady Tiocvari partiu. Lily viu Sirius observar seu barco diminuir no horizonte por um bom tempo. Depois disso, o pirata se juntou a Potter e Lupin na sala do Capitão para discutir a direção exata que tomariam.

A ruiva aproveitou a ausência deles para conhecer a cozinha do barco. O lugar era relativamente grande, repleto de caixas, panelas, colheres de vários tamanhos e panos pendurados. Havia uma enorme mesa no meio e, ocupando todo um canto, um fogão à lenha grande o suficiente para comportar três imensos tachos.

Quando ela chegou, o fogo estava sendo aceso e por isso o cômodo estava repleto de fumaça. O anão e um homem alto de barba ruiva cerrada, que ela acreditava se chamar Rupert, preparariam o jantar.

Lily viu seus dias de trabalho na taverna serem úteis quando selecionou algumas verduras para fazer uma sopa. Reuniu coragem por longos minutos para sugerir o prato. Felizmente – talvez graças ao refresco de mais cedo – o anão foi bastante receptivo à sua sugestão, assim como o homem.

Rupert mostrou-se excelente na hora de descascar, o que atribuiu aos dias descascando batatas num outro navio pirata onde fora cativo, e rapidamente dois tachos se encontravam fervendo sobre o fogão, desprendendo um cheiro bastante agradável.

- Má sorte, hã? – disse Sirius quando desceu as escadas até a cozinha. – Não temos uma comida como essa desde que Thruman morreu em batalha.

- Creio que uma noite sem afundarmos pode ter ajudado a me aceitarem melhor – disse Lily, que jogava diversos panos imundos numa cesta para que fossem lavados.

- Piratas manhosos, é o que são. Bastam alguns mimos e já tratam qualquer um bem – declarou em tom de brincadeira. – E quanto à senhorita? Pensei que tinha dito para não se atrever a descer até aqui.

- Não vi mal algum em auxiliar esses exímios cozinheiros – respondeu. – Além do mais, tenho que conhecer todo o navio se for permanecer com os senhores.

- Isso é uma resposta definitiva?

- Ainda não.

A sopa foi muito bem recebida no jantar. Os homens comeram muito e beberam pouco rum, acabando por dormir mais cedo que de costume. Lily, fatigada pelo dia cansativo, também se recolheu cedo.

O sol da manhã seguinte ergueu-se novamente implacável.

Logo que Lily se levantou, Remus foi vê-la em seus aposentos com queijo e frutas. James e Sirius vieram logo para saber qual era a decisão final dela, pois rumavam agora para um conhecido porto pirata chamado Big Turtle.

- O tesouro que procuramos tem certa urgência – disse Sirius, dando uma dentada num pêssego, mastigando lentamente e por fim engolindo. – Precisamos saber sua decisão para executar nossos planos.

- O que vão fazer em Big Turtle? – perguntou Lily, confusa e internamente irritada com o número de informações que lhe eram omitidas.

- Visitar um velho amigo – respondeu Lupin. – Um que vem nos ajudando a encontrar o... Tesouro há um bom tempo.

- E então, senhorita, fará parte da nossa tripulação por algumas semanas?

- Não quero ser um estorvo – ela disse, erguendo a mão para calar Sirius quando ele abriu a boca para replicar. – Mas gostaria de permanecer com os senhores por mais algum tempo, se for possível.

- Ótimo – declarou Sirius, batendo a mão fechada na mesa. – Com sorte chegaremos em três dias a Big Turtle.

- Mas – interrompeu Lily – quero saber a verdade. Se sou parte da tripulação, tenho o direito de saber sobre o tesouro que vamos procurar.

Os três piratas se entreolharam. Por fim, Sirius e Remus olharam para James, indicando que a decisão seria dele.

- Não vejo mal em contar-lhe. É até melhor que saiba na loucura em que está se metendo. Se tudo der certo, estaremos mexendo com coisas grandes demais, coisas muito além do nosso controle.

Lily aguardou em silêncio. Dessa vez James olhou para Remus, que fez um gesto de confirmação com a cabeça e se levantou da mesa.

- Se puder me acompanhar, Lily, há uma parte da minha história que não fui capaz de contar-lhe.

Ela acompanhou-o, curiosa. Mal haviam alcançado o corredor e o pirata começou a falar.

- Há mais de setenta anos, meu avô estava numa velha taberna na antiga Big Turtle bebendo e jogando cartas...

_Haviam passado cinco meses no mar, aquela era sua primeira noite em terra. Tudo havia dado errado em sua última viagem, haviam enfrentado uma grande tempestade, perdido três homens, sido desviados do curso, não conseguiram chegar à Ilha das Sereias e voltavam cansados e sem dinheiro. Tudo o que os piratas queriam era bebida, mulheres e descanso._

_John Lupin não era exceção. Estava sentado numa mesa com dois companheiros e tinha duas mulheres, uma em cada perna, oferecendo-lhe rum e disputando sua atenção. As duas acreditavam que aquele grupo pirata tinha um imenso tesouro, nem imaginavam o fracasso que fora sua última missão. Lupin não pretendia contar até o dia seguinte, quando estivesse saciado e sóbrio o suficiente para fugir._

_- É verdade – murmurava a garota da esquerda (ou era a da direita?) enquanto escorregava a mão habilidosa por cima da dele, conduzindo-o até uma de suas pernas, mas impedindo-o de ultrapassar seu joelho – que o seu navio possui o maior tesouro de toda a costa inglesa?_

_Ele sorriu, malicioso. Mesmo mulheres como ela precisavam ser seduzidas para fazerem um bom trabalho._

_- Ora, doçura – respondeu com a voz rouca, parando para um enorme gole de rum. – O _meu _navio é o mais rápido de todos os mares, não tivemos nenhum problema para passar pelos Penhascos da Perdição e chegar à Ilha das Sereias..._

_A outra moça puxou seu queixo com delicadeza, mas ele não fitou seus olhos, rumou diretamente para o decote generoso, onde saboreou a maciez da pele dela sem nenhuma gentileza._

_- E nessa ilha vocês procuravam o quê? – a voz dela vinha abafada enquanto acariciava seus cabelos, as unhas longas lhe causando arrepios._

_Lupin subiu devagar pelo pescoço dela, até chegar ao seu ouvido._

_- Já ouviu falar de Matt Dickenson? – perguntou._

_A outra moça puxou seu rosto e ele sorriu. Havia preferido a loira desde o início, apesar de a ruiva ter seios maiores. Era hora de dispensar a outra, afinal não poderia fugir das duas no dia seguinte._

_Lupin empurrou a ruiva de seu colo e ela caiu sentada no longo banco de madeira. Sem se abalar, ela virou-se para o pirata do seu outro lado e lançou seu melhor sorriso. O homem fitou seu decote maliciosamente e ela deslizou os dedos por entre as coxas dele._

_- Soube que Dickenson era muito fogoso – disse a loira e Lupin parou por alguns instantes para encará-la. O rosto delicado e alvo cintilava rouge, o pescoço estava marcado por seus beijos e mordidas, o decote estava torto. Ela continuava linda. Queria beijá-la, satisfazê-la, guardá-la de todo o mal. – Dizem que sabia como levar uma mulher aos céus._

_Lupin segurou a cintura da moça e puxou-a para si. Ela não se surpreendeu, puxou o vestido um pouco para cima e passou uma perna de cada lado dele._

_- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou Lupin._

_- Vem até mim há anos e hoje decidiu perguntar meu nome? – questionou ela, divertida._

_- Estive envergonhado demais diante de sua beleza para perguntar antes – mentiu. – Talvez o rum tenha me feito mais desinibido._

_- Oh – ela disse sorrindo-lhe. – Não me constranja com tão belos galanteios._

_- Então me dê o prazer de saber o seu nome,_

_- Meu nome é Elise, John Lupin._

_- Elise – ele disse. – Gostaria que eu lhe levasse aos céus, Elise?_

_Ele teve a impressão de ver algo triste em seus olhos, como a sombra de um grande sofrimento, mas rapidamente se esqueceu._

_- Quer dizer que pode fazer o mesmo que Dickenson? – a loira perguntou, puxando o cordão que prendia a calça dele com habilidade._

_- Você me dirá – respondeu, enfiando as mãos embaixo das camadas de saia que ela vestia e puxando-a contra si pelas coxas._

_Ela se levantou e ele a acompanhou. Sabia que Elise os levaria para trás de uma das cortinas vermelhas do andar superior._

_Mal alcançaram o lugar, ela o empurrou por cima de uma cama de feno rústica e se sentou sobre sua barriga._

_- O que quer que eu faça, Lupin? – ela perguntou, inclinando-se sobre ele._

_- Mostre-me o que sabe fazer._

_Ela sorriu. Ele tirou a própria camisa para aliviar o calor, ela desceu os lábios beijando o peito e a barriga dele. Parou pouco abaixo do umbigo dele e tornou a se sentar, agora sobre suas cochas, fitou-lhe enquanto passeava suas mãos por cima de sua calça e observou a expressão de deleite do pirata quando o estímulo foi feito no lugar certo. Elise movimentou-se mais rápido, sempre observando o rosto de Lupin e parou quando os gemidos dele já eram constantes._

_- Não pare – ele implorou, abrindo os olhos._

_Ela tornou a deitar-se sobre ele, divertida._

_- E quanto à minha parte do trato? – ela perguntou._

_Lupin rolou por cima dela com força, fazendo-a soltar um gritinho de susto. Ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas, empurrou as saias para cima sem cuidado. Elise se sentou, puxando seu rosto para um beijo. John ficou estático. Não era comum que mulheres como ela beijassem os lábios dos homens com quem estavam daquela maneira. Era tão doce e suave. Apaixonada, talvez. Mas mulheres como ela não podiam ter sentimentos._

_Ele se afastou e fitou-a nos olhos, mesmo bêbado podia ver que ela gostava dele e que ele gostava dela._

_- Eu não sei se posso fazer o mesmo que Dickenson – murmurou em tom de confissão, desarmado._

_- Contanto que seja tão rico quanto ele era – disse Elise em tom de brincadeira._

_Lupin a encarou, sério._

_- Eu também não tenho dinheiro – sussurrou._

_Isso foi realmente um choque para ela. Gostava dele, mas esperava ganhar algum dinheiro com aquilo. Suspirou._

_- Podemos fingir que descobri depois – sussurrou. – Vou ter que estapeá-lo para ser convincente, mas pelo menos Bob não me vai pôr na rua._

_- Por quê? – ele perguntou, incapaz de refrear-se._

_- Não finja que não sabe – sussurrou Elise. – Agora faça._

_A ordem dela foi obedecida. John mergulhou em seus cabelos loiros e suspirou seu odor doce de mulher. Tratou-a com tanta delicadeza quanto era possível para um pirata e aquela foi uma das poucas vezes em que Elise sentiu prazer no que fazia._

_- Vamos roubar como nunca roubamos antes – ele disse à mulher, enquanto se vestia. – Conseguirei dinheiro suficiente para comprar uma casa e você não precisará mais _disso_ para viver._

_Ela sorriu, fazendo um novo laço nas amarras do vestido._

_- Você sabe onde me encontrar._

_Minutos depois John desceu as escadas correndo e abaixou-se quando um quadro pequeno voou em sua direção._

_- Lupin, seu pirata maldito! – gritou Elise, correndo atrás dele. – Como pode não ter dinheiro?_

_Ele se forçou a manter a seriedade e virou-se para ela._

_- Deu tudo errado na Ilha das Sereias – explicou, sabendo que seus companheiros seriam expulsos dali por também não terem dinheiro. – Não tenho nada!_

_Ela lascou-lhe um tapa que, em sua opinião, foi desnecessariamente forte._

_- Desapareça daqui! Nunca mais quero vê-lo em minha vida!_

_Lupin saiu do bar rindo. Caminhou com tranquilidade pela pequena estrada que levava ao porto, mas antes que chegasse, viu o enorme barco negro que tripulava se afastando. Começou a correr e só parou quando encontrou um de seus companheiros, Bill._

_- Eles foram embora! – gritou Bill. – Nos deixaram! Cheguei a tempo de ver Wiggs acenar dizendo que vai procurar uma tripulação capaz de encontrar um tesouro. FILHO DE UMA PUTA!_

_Lupin sentiu a cabeça girar e uma ira imensa se apossar dele. Estava só, sem nenhuma moeda, sem sequer um barco para tripular. O fracasso da missão, Elise, o barco se afastando... Tudo subitamente pareceu querer fazer sua cabeça explodir e seu estado de ebriedade não o ajudou a controlar suas palavras._

_- MALDIÇÃO – berrou, fora de si. – MALDITOS SEJAM WIGGS E TODOS OS OUTROS! MALDITO SEJA O MAR QUE NÃO NOS DEIXOU ALCANÇAR AQUELA MALDITA ILHA! MALDITA SEJA A GRANDE SENHORA DOS MARES!_

_A última palavra que disse foi interrompida por uma imensa luz que veio de dentro das águas calmas. A luz diminuiu gradativamente, permitindo a Lupin a visão de uma mulher completamente nua que emanava uma suave cintilação azulada. Ela abriu os olhos e o mar ondulou agressivamente sob seus pés._

_- Meu Deus – a voz de Bill, o maior de todos os descrentes, foi ouvida antes que ele disparasse correndo de volta para a cidade._

_Por alguns instantes John acreditou que estava tendo uma alucinação ocasionada pela bebida._

_- Quem – disse a mulher pausadamente, flutuando em direção a Lupin. Sua voz parecia vir de todos os lados, mas principalmente de dentro da cabeça do pirata – ousa. Amaldiçoar. A mim?_

_- John Lupin – ele ouviu sua voz dizer e arregalou os olhos._

_- O que você é?_

_- Um pirata._

_- Com que autoridade você despreza sua Senhora? – ela perguntou, pisando sobre no chão do porto silenciosamente._

_- Culpo os Mares pela minha desgraça – ele respondeu de forma monótona, incapaz de refrear suas palavras. – Eles somente me têm trazido sofrimento e desgraça. Perdi meus companheiros, não encontrei tesouro algum, não posso ter a mulher que amo e o mar acaba de levar o lugar que chamei de casa nos últimos vinte anos._

_A expressão dela manteve-se neutra._

_- Terei que castigá-lo – disse com simplicidade. – Se acredita que o mar seja a causa de sua desgraça, não precisará mais dele._

_John caiu de joelhos._

_- Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, tenha piedade de mim, Grande Rainha – implorou, finalmente conseguindo controlar sua voz. – Não me mate._

_Ela ignorou-o, erguendo os braços graciosamente._

_- Eu amaldiçôo você e toda a sua linhagem, John Lupin – ela disse seriamente. – Amaldiçôo a sua presença em meus domínios. – Ela fechou os olhos e os barcos presos ao porto balançaram-se violentamente, chocando-se uns com os outros, o vento frio fez o pirata se arrepiar. – A cada lua cheia, se estiver sobre as águas, Jormungard, meu servo, irá pessoalmente engoli-lo ou afundar qualquer embarcação sobre a qual esteja._

_A Senhora dos Mares tocou o ombro de Lupin e ele se viu obrigado a fitar seus olhos. As íris dela se tornaram amarelas, em seguida alaranjadas e finalmente vermelho vivo. John sentiu como se seu corpo já não fosse grande o suficiente para suportar o que continha e gritou de dor._

_E de repente tudo havia desaparecido, restava apenas uma sensação úmida em seu ombro no lugar onde a Deusa havia tocado. Lupin olhou de um lado para o outro, confuso, e se levantou._

_Fora amaldiçoado pela própria Rainha dos Mares._

Remus empurrou a camisa sobre seu ombro e mostrou a marca dos quatro dedos da Deusa. Vermelha, como se tivesse sido feita a ferro quente, a cicatriz fez os olhos de Lily arderem.

- E foi assim que me tornei um homem amaldiçoado – finalizou Lupin. – A cada lua cheia, Jormungard me procura a mando da Grande Senhora, de modo que eu tenho que estar em terra para não matar toda a tripulação do Esmeralda.

- Mas não é justo – horrorizou-se Lily, até então calada. – Você está pagando pelo erro de seu avô! Potter disse que a Deusa é justa.

- Ela é justa, contanto que não tenha sua autoridade questionada, Lily – disse Remus, mantendo o mesmo respeito amedrontado que o Capitão Potter.

- Continua sendo injusto com você – murmurou ela, impaciente.

- Talvez – ele respondeu, incapaz de questionar as razões da Deusa. – Mas há algum tempo um amigo de James descobriu uma forma de me livrar da maldição.

- E o que está esperando? – perguntou ela, saltando no lugar.

Remus sorriu. Toda a vivacidade de Lily era contagiante.

- Estávamos esperando Sirius regressar de Sunset Ville – explicou. – Eu e James aproveitamos para trocar algumas coisas por comida num porto pirata próximo. Agora, sim, estamos partindo em busca do que eles chamam de "tesouro".

- Oh, Céus – ela disse. – O tesouro é a sua liberdade.

- Sim. Não há nada pior para um pirata do que ser impedido de navegar.

Subitamente, Lily entendia a tristeza que sempre vira nele. Certamente acreditava ser um verdadeiro estorvo naquela embarcação, acreditava que os outros estavam certos em considerá-lo um perigo para suas vidas.

- Eu não quero ter que suportar sua pena também, Lily – disse Remus notando a expressão dela. – Você já tem sua resposta. Ainda vai conosco?

- Vou – respondeu, umedecendo os lábios e em seguida sorrindo. – Quero estar lá quando for um homem livre, senhor.

* * *

_N/B – Liv: Oh, Deus! Que capítulo intenso, mana! Quantas histórias, respostas, explicações... torturas! Essa Senhora dos Mares merece sim o respeito que os piratas lhe dão, mas, assim como Lily, eu também a acho egoísta. Porém, como podemos julgar uma entidade desse tipo que tem tantos poderes e deveres? Pois é... complicado. Porém, o que eu realmente gostei nesse capítulo, foi sua descrição das personagens! Incrível! James, Sirius, Lily, Remus... Até me parece a tia Jô escrevendo uma UA com suas próprias crias! E tudo isso é pra dizer: PARABÉNS, IRMÃZINHA! CAPÍTULO PERFEITO! Se o começo está de roer as unhas por ansiedade e expectativas, que dirá quando chegar o momento do clímax, James/Lily (rá, esse eu quero muito ver evoluir à romance!), Sirius, Remus e sua liberdade... Paro por aqui! E anseio por muito mais... Um beijo imenso e saudoso pra você. Te amo. Debret._

_N/B – Alessandra: Para tudo! O que foi isso? Como assim já acabou? * ergue a sobrancelha esquerda em sinal de descrença e desespero* O que foi essa Senhora das Mares? Mas que dama implacável e impiedosa! E... hum... eu entendo o vazio de Lily... Sua vingança a motivava a seguir em frente. Sem ela, o que lhe restou? Talvez – oxalá que sim!!! – o dono do par de olhos castanhos cativantes, que enfeitam um rosto guarnecido por cabelos arrepiados e indomáveis? Ahhhh, está cada vez melhor, Dana... Sinta-se abraçada, beijada, afofada, acarinhada e rodopiada! Beijos a todos! Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles)._

**N/A: Olá, pessoas! Mais uma vez em tempo record, principalmente porque vou viajar no Carnaval e não queria ficar devendo.**

**Pois é. Muita gente acertou quem era o Capitão Potter que a Lily procurava. E também acertaram coisas que eu nem posso confirmar agora. E minha beta Sandy está mais que certa em sua compreensão do 'vazio' da Lily. Aparentemente ela achou uma distração agora. O que acharam da história de Remus? E da Senhora? Ah, estou ansiosa para saber! Espero que gostem desse capítulo tanto quanto eu e as betas.**

**O próximo se chama O Corvo. Ah, eu gostei tanto de escrevê-lo! Espero que vocês também gostem de lê-lo. Posso demorar mais com ele, né? 'Tô atualizando muito rápido. Na semana do dia 22, quem sabe?**

**Agora, às reviews!**

**Cuca Malfoy: Ah, James e Lily só são eles se tiverem os Marotos junto. Acho que você teve um monte de respostas nesse cap, não é? Espero que tenha gostado! Um beijo!**

**Aneenha-Black: Hey! Haha! Espero que você não esteja tão corroída agora! Estou tão satisfeita com o fato de meus personagens estarem agradando no quesito UA. Obrigada! Gostou d'A Meretriz e o Pirata? Um grande beijo, querida.**

**Kaah~: Menina, você precisa tratar essa ansiedade! Calma, calma, já tem cap novo. Pode avisar à sua mãe que sua sanidade foi mantida - por enquanto. Fiquei feliz com você, a beta-Liv e a Aneenha terem gostado da minha caracterização. Tento não fugir muito da JK, porque po pouco isso aqui não vira uma história à parte, não é? Muito obrigada pelo carinho! Mil beijos.**

**Grace Black: Grazzy!!! Viu como você estava super certa? Pai do James Theory super correta. Eles são sempre assim, não é? Fogo puro! Que bom que você gostou de todos! Qualquer coisa me avise, sim? O que achou desse? Beijoooos.**

**Rose Anne Samartinne: Todas surtamos com eles! Aqui está o três! Que achou?? Muito obrigada. Um beijo!**

**Lia: Obrigada pelo elogio! E que boom que você gostou do capítulo. Que tal esse? Ah, lamento pela sua net. Espero que isso não atrapalhe a conferir as atualizações, seus comentários são ótimos. Espero não decepcionar! Beijooos.**

**lelezuda: Hey, muito obrigada! Adorei seu comentário. Espero não decepcionar. Um beijo!**

**Priscila Louredo: E aí, o que achou? Do James e do Remus! Que bom que gostou dos personagens. Já falei que adoro essa leitora, né? Priii, beijoo!**

**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS: Menina, já até consigo escrever seu nick sem ctrl c! Que bom que você gostou! E desse, que tal? Também amo os Marotos! Beijo!**

**zihsendin: Ah, era necessário trocar de capítulo, mas concordo que é sofrido esperar. E aí, gostou desse? Que achou? Um beijo!**

**Fadinha Ruiva: Faaaads. Ai, você não tem noção de como a sua opinião é importante pra mim. Muito obrigada! E sobre esse, o que você achou?? O só deixa uma review por capítulo, pra não virar bagunça. Amooo. Mil beijos!**

**Kellysds: Kells! Finalmente você por aqui! Entendeu porque eu só conseguia pensar nessa fic? Ela 'tava me consumindo... Ainda está! Ah, é claro que eu adoro as suas cobranças. Você a Paty são as melhores nisso. Obrigada mesmo pelo seu apoio! O Snape aparece, sim! Aguarde o próximo capítulo. Quanto à Victoria... Bem, você vai ter que esperar um pouquinho. Não vou entrar em mais detalhes pra não dar spoillers desnecessários. Que achou desse??? Diga tudo, amada. Amo seus coments! Mil beijooos. Amooo. Saudades.**

**Yuufu: Ah, eu juro que fiquei esperando o seu comentário! Ainda pensei "aiaiaiai, cadê a Yuufu???". Fiquei superfeliz quando ele veio. Você acertou muita coisa, menina! Mas não posso entrar em detalhes. Gosto de surpreender, você deve ter notado. Ah, eu também detesto fim de história! E a Victoria... Bem, aguarde por ela também. Não, você não teve que esperar muito, não é mesmo? Gostou do comentário sobre a Lily dar uma boa advogada? A minha beta Sandy é advogada e adorou. Hihi. Aguardo sua opinião sobre esse! Um Beijo.**

**Paty Black: Aaah, é sempre um prazer saber que você gostou! E olha como eu atualizei rapidinho. Você nem precisa me perseguir até Goiânia. Sabia que você ia amar o Sirius! Quem não ama? A gente perde a linha quando ele aparece na fic. Muito, muito obrigada, mana! Beeeeijos!**

**Livinha: Amoreee, brigada por tudo! Sua opinião conta demais, você sabe, né? Amo você.**

**Alessandra - Sandy Meirelles: Betaaaaa!!! Jura que é sua primeira? Eles são meu shipper preferido. Você leu meu único projeto H/G. E felizmente gostou, não é mesmo? Ele tá postado aqui no , tem até dedicatória pra você. Obrigada por tudooooo! Espero te dar trabalho de novo em breve! Amo você. Beijos!**

**Muito obrigada pelos favorites também, gente! Eles sempre são um grande estímulo, assim como essas reviews que eu amo.**

**Vou fazer meu papel utilidade pública agora: Bom Carnaval!!! Juízo!!! Usem Camisinha!!!**

**Beijos mil!**

**Carinho,**

**_Dana Black_**


	4. O Corvo

**Esse capítulo é dedicado à Clara e ao lobo mau. (au au)**

* * *

_**A Senhora dos Mares**_

**Capítulo 4**

**O Corvo**

Nos sete dias que levaram para alcançar Big Turtle, Lily se manteve introspectiva e quieta. A história de Remus lhe dera muito em que pensar enquanto fazia seus trabalhos usuais. O fato de realmente existir uma Rainha dos Mares e de ela poder lançar maldições sobre os habitantes de seus domínios causara-lhe duas diferentes reações: por um lado, passara a inconscientemente respeitar e admirar a Grande Senhora; por outro, lhe surpreendia que todo aquele universo tivesse estado ao seu redor e que ela nunca tivesse tomado conhecimento dele. Quanto mais ela ignorava? Estivera em Sunset Ville vivendo uma vida medíocre, sem se dar conta de tudo o que estava além dos limites da praia ou mesmo da cidade.

Também o respeito que sentia por seus companheiros piratas crescera a olhos vistos. Cada vez que seus olhos passavam por Larry, Rupert, Steve ou qualquer um dos tripulantes do navio, principalmente Black e Potter, um sentimento de admiração por suas atitudes de nobreza a envolvia e ela se sentia egoísta e fraca por ter alimentado apenas planos de vingança nos últimos anos.

Tudo isso parecia apenas aumentar seu desejo de ser útil na busca por aquele tesouro. Ela se pegava imaginando enigmas que poderia ajudar a resolver, mapas para decifrar e, quem sabe, inimigos como empecilho. Lily nunca lutara em sua vida, suas mãos eram calejadas, mas não pelo esforço de segurar uma espada ou enfiar a pólvora no cano de uma pistola ou mosquete. Não tinha sequer ideia de como segurar uma arma como as que Black e Potter levavam presas ao cinto. Às vezes se pegava golpeando o ar com uma das lâminas que havia na cabine do Capitão, mas logo a abandonava, pois o peso era grande demais para suportar por muito tempo.

Cogitara diversas vezes pedir a Sirius que lhe ensinasse alguns golpes ou lhe desse uma pistola para que pudesse se defender caso fosse necessário, mas imediatamente desistira. O temor de despertar o pirata para o fato de que era uma carga incapaz de se proteger sempre vencia.

Além disso, havia o misterioso homem que supostamente sabia uma forma de retirar a maldição de Remus. Ela nem conseguia imaginar alguém sábio o suficiente para desfazer algo que a própria Deusa havia feito. Suas perguntas eram sempre respondidas com sorrisinhos discretos e olhares divertidos de Black, Lupin e Potter. Impaciente, ela se afastava para conversar com algum dos homens da tripulação, algum que não parecesse ter como único objetivo de vida esconder-lhe fatos, como costumava dizer.

E ela conheceu muitos homens. Os primeiros foram Rupert, o anão (que ela descobriu ser apelidado pouco criativamente de Anão), Larry (um pirata vesgo e sorridente) e Sam (um garoto de quinze anos que idolatrava James como a um deus). Esses quatro eram sua companhia mais comum e usualmente eram reprimidos por Potter por conversarem com ela enquanto deviam trabalhar.

Não tivera sucesso em conquistar a amizade de todos os tripulantes no navio. Na verdade, podia dizer sinceramente que não era grande coisa sequer para metade dos homens de que era cercada. Entretanto, havia dois homens com os quais a ruiva teve problemas para lidar que se destacaram. Um era John, um homem de cerca de quarenta anos, sério e, por mais que custasse a Lily admitir, bonito, que tinha um comportamento extremamente ranzinza e reclamão. Era o único que ainda reclamava a altos brados da má sorte trazida pela nova tripulante, mas ela suspeitava que John reclamaria mesmo se ela fosse uma águia passando no céu acima do Esmeralda.

O outro homem era Gary, o mudo. Antes de saber de sua condição, Lily fora convidá-lo para jantar. Ela segurou seu braço e sorriu simpaticamente.

- Gary, não é? O jantar está pronto – ela lhe dissera.

Gary fitara seus olhos de tal forma que Lily foi incapaz de desviar. Era como se ele visse algo conhecido ali, algo que lhe trazia boas lembranças e, ao mesmo tempo, lhe entristecia. Depois de longos segundos o homem se afastou.

Mais tarde, Sam explicou-lhe:

- Gary é mudo – disse enquanto mastigava. – O antigo Capitão Potter arrancou sua língua para que fosse seu confidente, muitos anos atrás. O Capitão James diz que ele provavelmente sabe muito mais sobre seu pai do que qualquer um no mundo, com exceção da Deusa.

Lily olhou para Gary, sentado a um canto, concentrado em sua comida e suspirou cheia de pena.

- Ele pareceu querer me dizer algo – disse ela cuidadosamente.

- Creio que a senhorita está muito ansiosa por informações e respostas – disse Sam, sorrindo em seu jeito de garoto. – Está imaginando coisas.

Lily aceitara sua opinião e deixara de lado aquela impressão depois que notara como Gary claramente fugia dela o tempo todo. Alguém que desejava dizer-lhe algo não poderia fazer isso a evitando.

Quando, ao fim do sétimo dia, eles avistaram Big Turtle e começaram os preparativos para aportar, Lily já estava vestida com um de seus vestidos favoritos – um dos que Sirius lhe dera, cor de creme bordado com rendas, em que ela fizera alguns ajustes como cortar as mangas, retirar a gola e acertar o tamanho.

Rupert havia lhe explicado que Big Turtle era uma vila antiga que foi lentamente tomada pelos piratas. Segundo compreendera, o local foi se tornando violento e perigoso, de modo que as famílias se mudaram, restando apenas piratas, mendigos e pobres comerciantes. Não havia nenhuma organização e as únicas mulheres a frequentarem o local eram viajantes e prostitutas.

- Sugiro que não saia de perto de nós – disse Potter enquanto as luzes da vila se aproximavam. – Esse lugar é bastante perigoso para damas como a senhorita.

- Eu vivo num barco pirata, Capitão – ela disse, fitando-o. – Sei lidar com o perigo.

- É melhor não continuar pensando assim – murmurou o pirata sombriamente. – Esse barco tem _normas_ que a protegem. Lá fora apenas nós podemos protegê-la.

Lily sentiu um arrepio percorrê-la.

- O que está querendo dizer?

- Que quando aportarmos você verá, com seus próprios olhos, os homens responsáveis pelas lendas sobre piratas – disse antes de se afastar para o leme.

A tripulação foi dividida por Black em dois grupos: o que iria permanecer no Esmeralda e o que poderia ir até a vila. Pelo que Lily entendeu, mais tarde os grupos inverteriam suas funções.

Foi estranho pisar em terra firme depois de tanto tempo em alto mar. Lily se sentiu tonta e foi amparada por Remus que lhe direcionou um sorriso compreensivo. Depois de alguns segundos de olhos fechados ela se sentiu capaz de caminhar sozinha, mas permaneceu ao lado de Lupin, atenta ao aviso de Potter.

As ruas escuras não eram vazias, mas quietas. Havia homens e mulheres imóveis próximos aos muros e paredes enquanto o grupo passava. As casas, mesmo no escuro podia-se ver, eram muito velhas e não pareciam ter recebido cuidado algum nos últimos anos; a maioria não tinha luz alguma em seu interior, e, quando tinha, era fraca e incapaz de alcançar a rua.

- Deus, que lugar assustador – o sussurro de Lily pareceu viajar por toda a vila e voltar a seus ouvidos.

Ela não obteve resposta, nem mesmo um sorrisinho superior, e tomou isso como uma ordem para se manter em silêncio.

A certa altura, Remus indicou que deviam virar à direita. O grupo se separou: James e Sirius foram com ela e Remus, enquanto os outros seguiram em linha reta. Mais uma vez ela teve vontade de perguntar, mas manteve seus lábios juntos. Quis também segurar a mão de Lupin buscando alguma segurança, mas também se conteve com um suspiro.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que ela ouviu o som de vozes distantes. Só precisaram seguir uma pequena curva que a estradinha de terra fazia para a esquerda para ver uma casa de madeira comparativamente maior e mais bem iluminada. Uma placa de madeira torta à porta tinha entalhadas letras bonitas que diziam "O Corvo".

- Vamos ver Ed? – a voz de Sirius a assustou depois de tanto silêncio.

- Sim – disse Remus. – Talvez ele possa nos ajudar.

As vozes agora estavam mais altas, mas igualmente incompreensíveis.

- Ed é o dono dessa taverna – explicou Remus antes de empurrar a porta. – Só um bom homem poderia manter a organização do único bar de Big Turtle.

Lily duvidou das palavras do pirata assim que entrou no ambiente abafado d'O Corvo. Dezenas de homens bebiam, conversavam e blefavam aos brados em algum jogo de cartas ou dados. O cheiro de tabaco, lenha queimada, suor e álcool se espalhou pelos sentidos de Lily com força e ela precisou de alguns segundos para conter as náuseas e se acostumar.

Eles se encaminharam para uma mesa a um canto e se sentaram. Potter pediu uma garrafa de rum e quatro copos que chegaram rapidamente pelas mãos de uma jovem garçonete cheia de sorrisos.

- Roxy, você poderia pedir a seu pai que venha ter conosco assim que for possível? – perguntou Sirius. Lily reconheceu o tom sedutor que o pirata usara com ela no casamento de Charlotte.

- Claro – ela respondeu, premiando-lhe com um novo sorriso. – É bom ver vocês por aqui, cavalheiros. Volto logo para saber se precisam de alguma coisa.

Lily esperou até que a moça não pudesse mais ouvi-los – o equivalente a dar três passos em direção ao meio da taverna – antes de falar.

- Ela agiu como se eu não estivesse aqui – constatou.

Enquanto Sirius e James se entreolhavam, Lupin tentou explicar:

- Ela provavelmente está com ciúmes de Sirius. É apaixonada por ele desde pequena.

- E eu por ela – suspirou Sirius com ar de fatalidade, arrancando sorrisos dos amigos.

- Por que... – Lily recomeçou a falar.

- Porque o pai dela proibiu – respondeu Potter, sorrindo de lado. – Sabe que Sirius se apaixona três vezes por dia. Além disso, guarda Roxy como seu maior tesouro.

- Oh – murmurou Lily, olhando para Sirius como se buscasse em suas atribuições físicas indicações óbvias do comportamento descrito por James. Desistiu rapidamente. – Eu ia perguntar por que ela acha que estou com Sirius.

- Ora, Lily, você sabe como é um coração apaixonado – disse Remus condescendente. – Sempre acredita que todos estão interessados na mesma pessoa que ele.

- Sim, claro – respondeu calmamente, tamborilando os dedos na mesa. – Mas quero saber por que _eu_ deveria estar com algum de vocês.

Houve um silêncio constrangido na mesa e então Potter falou:

- Ela acha que você é uma prostituta como quase todas as mulheres dessa vila. Uma bastante afortunada, claro, por estar aqui conosco.

Lily guardou para si o horror de ser confundida e tratada como uma meretriz e tentou agir com absoluta naturalidade.

- Será que agora eu posso saber? – perguntou tentando não soar muito impaciente. – O que fazemos aqui?

- O homem que procuramos – disse Remus. – Ele não fica muito tempo num lugar. Ele costuma mudar sua casa frequentemente para ser encontrado apenas pelas pessoas certas.

Lily sequer se ateve ao fato de aqueles três serem pessoas certas.

- Como assim, mudar sua casa? – ela perguntou, confusa.

- Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que se questiona – disse Sirius. – Se quisermos que ele nos ajude, temos apenas que seguir suas ordens e concordar com o que diz.

- Você quer dizer que a liberdade de Remus está nas mãos de um maluco? – ela tornou.

- É uma forma de se ver – disse Black.

- Eu... – ela se calou. – Certo, desisto. Não farei mais perguntas até chegarmos lá.

- Graças aos Mares – louvou Potter, tomando sua bebida.

Quando a garrafa de rum acabou, Ed ainda não tinha aparecido.

- Talvez Roxy tenha se esquecido de avisá-lo – supôs Remus.

- Roxy não se esqueceria de fazer um favor a Sirius – disse James, franzindo o cenho.

- Eu vou procurá-la e perguntar – anunciou Lily, levantando-se. – Aproveito e peço mais uma garrafa.

Ninguém fez sinal de concordar ou discordar. Lily supôs que aproveitariam sua ausência para conversar sobre seus assuntos pessoais, como sempre.

A ruiva andou lentamente, desviando-se das mesas e cadeiras, objetivando alcançar o balcão atrás do qual Roxy se encontrava lavando copos. Sua pretensão era, na verdade, explicar à garçonete quem era. Não suportava a idéia de ser confundida com uma prostituta e precisava fazer algo a respeito disso, já que os piratas com quem estava não pareciam nem um pouco preocupados.

Antes, no entanto, que ela desse a volta no balcão, um homem a interceptou.

Tinha cabelos na altura dos ombros, pretos e oleosos. Seus olhos eram tão escuros que ela mal conseguia distinguir a pupila da íris. Era alto e vestia-se como todos os homens dali, com simplicidade e sem apuro. Talvez por isso Lily tenha levado alguns segundos para reconhecê-lo.

- Severus Snape? – perguntou, surpresa.

- Lily – disse ele. – Quem bons ventos a trazem aqui?

- Estou viajando – respondeu vagamente.

- E decidiu passar a noite numa vila de piratas? – perguntou o homem com sarcasmo. – Não tenho certeza de que o Sr. Evans aprovaria.

- Papai não sabe onde estou – disse ela em tom de confissão. – Mas logo retornarei a Sunset Ville. Talvez eu deva escrever uma carta tranquilizando-o.

- Acho que nada que dissesse poderia tranquilizá-lo – suspirou o homem. – Não quando sua doce e bela filha está num bar pirata depois do por-do-sol.

- Onde o senhor também está – ela adquiriu um tom mais defensivo.

- Por que não vem comigo até ali fora? – perguntou ele. – Eu poderia explicar-lhe tudo.

- Tenho que falar com a garçonete – ela disse. – Agora, se me dá licença...

Snape segurou o braço de Lily, impedindo-a de se afastar.

- Seu pai voltou à Marinha para procurá-la – disse ele. – Disse que não morrerá antes de encontrá-la e de matar Black. Comandante Winsdor parece muito interessado nisso também, principalmente por causa de sua esposa.

- Charlotte? – ela perguntou num reflexo.

- Sim, Charlotte – respondeu Snape. – Estão todos a procurando como loucos enquanto você toma rum numa vila pirata. Você não se envergonha, Lily?

Ela não soube o que dizer.

- Venha comigo, eu posso levá-la para casa – disse ele. – E talvez Black ainda se salve.

Lily abriu a boca para dizer que não sabia. Estava confusa e todas aquelas novas informações não haviam tido tempo para serem corretamente processadas. Mas antes que o fizesse, uma espada foi colocada entre ela e o homem, sobressaltando-os.

- Solte-a – ordenou Potter, tocando a espada no peito de Snape, indicando que ele devia recuar.

O homem soltou o braço de Lily cautelosamente e deu um passo para trás.

- Potter – disse Snape. O desprezo que ele pusera naquelas palavras era algo sem precedentes para Lily.

- Capitão Potter – corrigiu o pirata com arrogância.

Snape ignorou-o e dirigiu-se a Lily:

- Os homens com quem está viajando são perigosos, Lily – ele disse, fitando-a profundamente. – Venha comigo, eu a levarei em segurança para casa.

A risada de Potter fez com que Lily desviasse sua atenção. Era um riso sem emoção – ou, mais exatamente falando, sem alegria, pois era cheio de desprezo e raiva –, que fazia a expressão do pirata ainda mais perigosa.

- Está tentando dizer que o lugar menos perigoso para ela estar é o barco do seu superior? – Lily se encolheu ante o tom de James. – Pirata por pirata, ela estará muito mais segura comigo.

- Snape não é um pirata – disse Lily.

O olhar que Potter lhe lançou não podia ser mais raivoso.

- Não é um pirata? _Snivellus_ é da tripulação de Malfoy. Tenho certeza de que já ouviu falar.

Claro que ela já tinha ouvido falar. Todos já tinham ouvido falar do Capitão Malfoy e sua crueldade. Todos sabiam que ele não se contentava apenas em roubar, ele também torturava, violava e matava por prazer. Lily se arrepiou.

- Malfoy? – a voz da ruiva saiu tão próxima de um sussurro que nenhum deles a ouviu.

- Black – Snape dirigiu-se a Sirius, ao lado de James. – Deixe a menina vir comigo e talvez a Marinha não venha matá-lo.

A risada de Sirius tinha real diversão. Enquanto ele ria, Lily viu mais piratas se juntarem a Snape assim como Remus e Sirius haviam se juntado a James.

- Eu sou um pirata, _Snivellus_, a Marinha inteira já vive querendo me enforcar – Black respondeu.

- Mas ninguém tem um interesse pessoal como o deles – Snape argumentou. – Nós sabemos que interesse pessoal torna tudo mais perigoso.

- Nós dois sabemos que eu gosto de perigo – respondeu Sirius, pela primeira vez sério.

- Eu vou levar Lily Evans comigo – disse Snape, aparentemente abandonando suas tentativas de diplomacia.

- Vá embora, Snape – disse Remus. – Não queremos brigar.

- Eu vou levá-la – repetiu Snape, adiantando-se na direção da ruiva.

- Vai ter que passar por mim – cuspiu James, colocando-se entre o pirata e a moça.

- Será um prazer passar por cima do seu cadáver – ele respondeu, puxando a própria espada.

Lily nunca vira algo como aquilo. Um verdadeiro pandemônio se instaurou quando os homens começaram a lutar. Estranha e felizmente, não só o grupo que tinha real motivo para brigar, mas também os outros piratas iniciaram lutas, o que compensou a desvantagem numérica do grupo do Esmeralda. Lily se abaixou junto ao balcão, amedrontada com o som alto e agudo do choque entre as lâminas, desesperada para saber se James, Sirius e Remus estavam bem.

O navio que tripulara como enfermeira era um navio de socorro, usado apenas para ajudar e levar para o continente os marinheiros feridos. Sunset Ville era conhecida por ser uma cidade pacata e segura, de modo que muitos ricos comerciantes, como o pai de Charlotte, viviam lá. Lily nunca tinha presenciado uma luta, apesar de já ter encontrado todo o seu resultado.

Sirius estava a alguns passos de distância, lutava com dois homens e parecia se divertir com isso. Sorria e provocava seus oponentes enquanto esquivava com movimentos que mais pareciam uma dança. Remus lutava com uma expressão séria e preocupada. Lily levou a mão à boca, suprimindo um grito, quando viu a espada de Lupin afundar na barriga de um homem, fazendo o sangue borbulhar, espalhando-se por suas roupas sujas. O homem se curvou para frente e caiu de bruços. Remus sequer hesitou em iniciar um novo duelo com a espada ainda tingida de vermelho. James estava de costas para ela, dificultando sua visão do que acontecia, lutando fervorosamente com Snape. A expressão de Snape era obstinada e concentrada e Lily imaginou que Potter estaria do mesmo jeito. Imediatamente mudou de ideia: ele estaria neutro e inexpressivo, quase despreocupado, o que com certeza irritaria ainda mais o pirata com quem lutava.

Quando outro homem caiu morto no chão, próximo à porta da taverna, Lily interrompeu seus pensamentos sobre a verdade a respeito de Severus Snape. Aquilo não tinha sentido, era violência sem motivo algum. O pensamento de que era a causa da morte de dois homens a fez finalmente agir. Se seus gritos de "parem" nem seus pedidos a Deus pareciam fazer efeito, ela falaria a língua deles.

Lily viu Sirius parecer finalmente falhar junto a seus dois oponentes quando o sangue cintilou no braço direito do bonito pirata. A ruiva se adiantou engatinhando na direção dele. Assim que se ergueu, passou a mão sobre uma mesa e segurou o gargalo de uma garrafa de rum pela metade. Ela hesitou por três segundos antes de quebrar a garrafa na nuca de um dos homens, que desabou no chão. Sirius se virou para seu outro oponente com um novo sorriso, ignorando a dor graças ao calor da batalha.

- ABAIXE-SE – o berro de Potter foi obedecido por ela de imediato, apesar de Lily não saber se era a pessoa com quem ele falava.

Os braços de Snape só alcançaram o ar presente no lugar que ela ocupara instantes antes. Lily deduziu que ele ia tentar fazê-la refém, já que não conseguira progresso na tentativa de passar por cima do cadáver de James. Correu parcialmente abaixada em direção a James, que tornou a colocá-la entre ele e o balcão, fazendo-a finalmente perceber que ele estivera o tempo todo tentando protegê-la de Snape e não apenas impedindo que ela assistisse os embates.

Lily voltou a assistir tudo de seu lugar, mas não durou muito tempo. Remus tropeçou numa cadeira caída e caiu no chão diante de seu oponente.

- Deus – seu sussurro não foi ouvido por nenhum dos presentes.

A ruiva não pensou, olhou para a cintura de James e puxou a pistola tendo sorte em não fazê-la disparar por acidente. Tornou a abaixar-se e fechou os olhos antes de apontar para cima e apertar o gatilho com o indicador.

O estouro do tiro foi sucedido por um profundo silêncio. Lily abriu os olhos e deixou a arma cair no chão como se só agora notasse o quanto era perigosa. À sua frente, era como se o tempo tivesse parado. Todos haviam estacado em suas posições. O único som surgiu alguns segundos depois: passos pesados pareciam descer uma escada. Um homem de estatura mediana, barba e cabelos brancos, olhos impressionantemente azuis apareceu por detrás do balcão.

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – rosnou ele e Lily soube que estava a três passos de Ed, o dono d'O Corvo. – Será que esqueceram como funciona esse lugar?

Os piratas finalmente se mexeram. Alguns ergueram as cadeiras, outros rumaram para a porta, outros apenas olharam com expressões surpresas.

- Desapareçam daqui – ordenou ele. – Voltem apenas quando deixarem de ser como um bando de moleques indisciplinados.

Enquanto os homens se mexiam em direção à porta, Lily viu que Roxy conduzia Sirius para porta dos fundos e que Remus os seguia. Potter fez um gesto para que ela fizesse o mesmo e a imitou, não sem antes lançar um olhar de desprezo para Snape, indicando que aquele duelo não estava nem perto de acabar.

- E não se atrevam a sair sem pagar pelo que consumiram e pelo meu prejuízo – disse Ed quando Lily já passava pela porta. O som de um tiro foi ouvido e um baque o sucedeu. – Você não me ouviu, seu ladrão filho de uma puta?

- Se apresse – ordenou James, quando Lily parou diante da porta aberta, os olhos arregalados de terror.

Lily entrou num ambiente totalmente diferente. Ali estava a sala de visitas de uma casa comum, com dois sofás simples, uma mesinha e uma lareira. O ambiente era agradável e aconchegante, não tinha o forte odor do bar e era meticulosamente limpo. Três quadros e um castiçal sobre a lareira decoravam o cômodo.

Roxy estava no sofá, examinando o ferimento de Sirius. Remus estava de pé próximo à lareira, usando um espeto com dois dentes para atiçar o fogo. Lily ficou parada enquanto assistia Potter fechar a porta isolando-os parcialmente do que acontecia no bar.

- Você é louca?

Lily teve de olhar para os lados para ter certeza de que o Capitão falava com ela.

- O quê?

- Pensei ter deixado claro que aqui não era seguro para você – ele continuou. – E qual é a primeira coisa que faz assim que se levanta? Conversa com um dos piratas mais _baixos_ que já conheci! Tem alguma ideia do quanto se arriscou? Do quanto foi irresponsável?

Os olhos de Lily se encheram de lágrimas que ela não conseguiu conter. Talvez se não tivesse visto dois homens morrerem e ouvido um terceiro; se não estivesse assustada com tudo o que ouvira sobre seu pai e os Winsdor; se não viesse se sentindo inútil e indefesa há algum tempo; se não tivesse descoberto que Severus Snape era um pirata de Malfoy... Se nada ou parte disso não tivesse acontecido, talvez as palavras do Capitão do Esmeralda não tivessem tido sucesso em fazê-la chorar.

A ruiva ainda fitava Potter, uma mistura de surpresa, medo e irritação borbulhando dentro dela enquanto as gotas quentes e salgadas se espalhavam por sua face.

- James.

O pedido subentendido em seu nome não precisaria ter sido feito por Remus, pois Potter já estava arrependido, apesar de não compreender exatamente o porquê da moça ter se desmanchado em soluços diante dele.

- Acalme-se, Lily – Remus disse, aproximando-se dela. – Está tudo bem, você está segura agora.

Para completa surpresa de todos, Lily abraçou Lupin pela cintura, agarrando-se a ele como uma criança assustada implorando por proteção. Ela enterrou seu rosto no ombro do pirata e ele a abraçou de volta, cheio de carinho.

Longos segundos se passaram enquanto James andava de um lado para o outro e Sirius reclamava da dor de ter seu ferimento limpo. Finalmente Lily soltou-se de Remus um pouco constrangida e suspirou, buscando acalmar seu coração acelerado e os soluços que ainda a tomavam ocasionalmente.

- Você está melhor? – Remus perguntou, observando-a secar as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

- Acho que sim – a ruiva disse baixinho, recebendo de Potter um lenço branco e usando-o para se recompor. – Desculpem-me.

- Tudo bem – garantiu Remus com energia. – Será que você pode nos explicar exatamente o que aconteceu agora?

Lily se sentou no sofá vazio e Remus se colocou ao lado dela. Ela contou tudo o que acontecera, explicando como conhecera Snape em seus tempos de garçonete e como sempre acreditara que era um comerciante gentil que visitava Sunset Ville quando era necessário. Certa vez ele a convidara para um passeio na praça, mas ela não pudera ir, pois seu pai havia bebido demais naquele dia e precisava de seus cuidados. Contou como gostava de conversar com ele e ouvir suas histórias a respeito de lugares incríveis que conhecera.

- Não entendo como nunca suspeitei de que fosse um dos piratas de Malfoy – finalizou ela, transtornada.

- Quase ninguém sabe quem são eles, exceto os que sobrevivem a um embate direto – explicou Sirius. O pirata disfarçara, mas estivera muito nervoso com as lágrimas de Lily. O choro de uma mulher sempre lhe causava aquela sensação de nervosismo, aquela aflição impotente.

- Me sinto tão estúpida – disse a ruiva, olhando para cima. – Coloquei todos em risco...

- Você _se_ colocou em risco, Lily. Todos nós estamos acostumados a isso – disse Remus.

- Diga isso a Sirius – resmungou ela, indicando o homem ferido.

- Ei, eu estou bem – garantiu Black. – Isso não é nada.

- _Três_ homens morreram por minha causa – ela voltou a argumentar.

- Eles morreram porque quiseram lutar uma luta que não era deles. Piratas são assim, Lily, gostam de se arriscar, gostar de viver perto da morte. Não é como se você os tivesse forçado a lutar – racionalizou Remus.

- É tão _absurdo_! – ela recomeçou a falar. Sentia o sangue quente e as palavras de Lupin não foram suficientes para acalmá-la. Incapaz de encontrar uma forma de explicar como se sentia, olhou para Potter. – Pelo amor de Deus, você nunca se senta?

Para sua surpresa, ao invés de discutir com ela ou ignorá-la, James se sentou ao lado de Sirius.

- James não consegue ficar parado por muito tempo – explicou Black com um sorrisinho.

Lily ignorou-o. Era ela quem não conseguia ficar parada naquele momento. Ergueu-se e caminhou até Sirius.

- Me deixe ver o ferimento – ordenou.

Roxy olhou-a com irritação.

- Eu não sou uma maldita prostituta, ok? – lançou a ruiva para a garçonete, fazendo a jovem morena se retrair. – E fui enfermeira nos últimos dois anos, vou ser mais útil que você fazendo um curativo.

Roxy se levantou, convencida pelo tom firme de Lily e atendeu ao pedido de buscar panos limpos e aguardente da ruiva.

- Isso vai doer um pouco – informou Lily pouco depois, enquanto passava um pano com aguardente em torno da ferida com delicadeza.

Os olhos de Roxy estavam tão fixos no tronco nu de Sirius – Lily havia ordenado que ele tirasse a camisa num tom que não incitava discussões – que nem notou como o rosto dele se contorceu numa careta.

- Inferno – gemeu ele apertando os olhos. – Isso é realmente necessário?

- Os médicos de Londres descobriram que quando tratamos a ferida com aguardente, cachaça, álcool ou mesmo vodka, ela tem menos chance de infeccionar – disse Lily, sentindo-se mais calma enquanto se concentrava em fazer algo útil.

- A infecção doeria mais? – perguntou o pirata, descrente.

- Com certeza. Uma infecção poderia matá-lo.

Sirius entrou num silêncio pensativo e Lily terminava de amarrar um pano no machucado quando a porta se abriu e Ed entrou na sala com uma expressão cansada.

- Ed. – Potter se levantou.

- James – disse o homem, coçando a barba. – Não vejo uma confusão dessas no meu bar desde que você e Snape se encontraram pela última vez.

- Tem alguns anos, então – disse James, sorrindo e se adiantando para apertar a mão de seu anfitrião. – Peço desculpas, mas _ele_ queria levar Lily.

- Lily Evans? – perguntou Ed, procurando Lily com os olhos e encontrando-a enrolando os panos sujos e dando para Roxy jogar fora. – Parece que tem muita gente procurando pela senhorita.

- Acabei de ficar sabendo – respondeu Lily. – Eu... Gostaria de me desculpar pelo tiro, devo ter estragado seu telhado.

- Ah, senhorita, eu ia acabar tendo que fazer o mesmo para acabar com aquela bagunça. Mas provavelmente não acertaria meu telhado e sim um dos imbecis que estavam destruindo meu bar.

- Não precisaria – disse ela. – Aqueles homens já têm medo suficiente do senhor.

O homem sorriu de um jeito prepotente que lembrou o Capitão Potter.

- Eles têm bons motivos para sentirem medo – disse Remus. – Ed nunca erra um tiro.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, compreendendo que não era o fato de ele ser um homem bom que mantinha a ordem no bar.

- Imagino que não tenham vindo aqui por sentirem saudades minhas ou de Roxanne – disso o homem, cruzando os braços.

- Na verdade, eu senti saudades de Roxanne – disse Sirius em tom de gracejo.

Num piscar de olhos a arma de Ed estava apontada para Sirius.

- Ah, meu Deus – Lily ofegou.

- Não se preocupe, Lily – disse Sirius, recostando-se no sofá. – Está sem pólvora.

- Papai, por favor, abaixe isso – disse Roxy.

Os olhos de Ed foram para a filha e Lily os viu se derreterem como a neve no alvorecer da primavera.

- Claro, minha querida.

- Você tem razão, Ed – começou Remus. – Viemos aqui porque recebemos uma mensagem _dele_ e precisamos encontrá-lo.

- Imaginei – murmurou Ed. – Vamos até o quintal.

Eles caminharam para uma cozinha simples iluminada pelo fogo que queimava no fogão e passaram por uma porta que dava para um jardim malcuidado.

- Encontre seu avô para nós, Roxy – pediu Ed com gentileza.

- Sim, papai.

Naquele momento, Lily viu a coisa mais incrível de sua vida acontecer. Roxanne fechou os olhos e pareceu sussurrar algo, quando ela tornou a abri-los, diversas coisas aconteceram. Simultaneamente ela diminuiu de tamanho, penas negras tomaram conta de seu corpo, um bico amarelo surgiu no lugar de sua boca e de seu nariz. Ali, sobre as roupas que Roxy vestia um segundo antes, estava um lustroso corvo de cerca de quarenta e cinco centímetros e olhos tão azuis quanto os de Ed. A ave se desvencilhou das roupas e alçou voou, confundindo-se rapidamente com a escuridão da noite.

Lily percebeu que sua boca estava entreaberta e que todos a olhavam. A naturalidade com que estavam agindo a fez acreditar que tinha imaginado os últimos minutos. Mas, não, ali estava Ed, recolhendo as roupas de Roxy sem muito cuidado.

O sorriso discreto de James enquanto a espiava pelo canto dos olhos não poderia ser indicação maior de que aquilo havia realmente acontecido. Era como se ele dissesse, apenas com sua expressão, que ela não conhecia nada de seu mundo e que estava certa em imaginar que havia centenas, talvez milhares, de coisas que ignorava.

- O avô de Roxy é um mago muito excêntrico – disse Remus. – Ele ensinou alguns truques a ela.

- Diferentemente de sua mãe, Roxanne costuma reprimir sua mágica – disse Ed. – Não há nada que a faça acreditar que seus poderes são uma coisa boa, então ela só os usa quando é absolutamente necessário.

- É bom que ela seja cuidadosa – disse James. – Pessoas como ela costumam ser caçadas. É por isso que seu avô não para num só lugar.

- Incrível – foi tudo o que Lily conseguiu dizer.

Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto eles estavam ali. Potter pagou pelo que consumiram e também pelo prejuízo que causaram. Quando o corvo retornou, pousou sobre o ombro de Ed, que entrou na casa levando as roupas consigo. Pouco depois, Roxy e ele voltaram, e ela explicou como deveriam chegar à casa do mago.

- Sempre um prazer, senhorita – disse Sirius, se inclinando e levando a mão da moça aos lábios. – Espero vê-la novamente em breve.

- Tente não se ferir enquanto isso – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Farei o possível.

Eles deixaram a taverna e caminharam ladeira acima. Viraram à direita e à esquerda até chegarem a uma casa como todas as outras da cidade. Lily achou que haviam errado o endereço, pois um mago capaz de ensinar alguém a se transformar num corvo jamais viveria naquela casinha, mas Remus, James e Sirius pareciam discordar dela, pois empurraram um pequeno portão de ferro e pararam à soleira da porta.

- Eu recomendo que fique aí atrás, Lily – disse Sirius. – Digamos que o senso de humor dele é um tanto duvidoso.

Lily deu um passo para trás e Potter postou-se parcialmente na frente dela, pelo que ela calculou ser a quarta ou quinta vez naquela noite. Sirius inspirou profundamente e bateu à porta com o punho fechado. A casa lentamente adquiriu uma coloração amarelo berrante que Lily só vira até então em flores, as janelas ganharam uma madeira nova num tom magenta e o jardim atrás deles pareceu crescer e florescer em um minuto. Finalmente a tranca foi retirada da porta e diante deles surgiu o homem mais estranho que Lily já tinha visto – e ela estava considerando todos os piratas que conhecera nas últimas duas semanas. Era muito alto, tinha cabelos e barba meio ruivos, meio prateados, tão longos que alcançavam suas pernas, uma capa púrpura como Lily só havia visto em quadros da Corte, olhos intensamente azuis por traz de um estranho vidro em forma de meia-lua seguro por uma armação de madeira que estava presa atrás de suas orelhas.

- Albus Dumbledore – Potter disse com um sincero sorriso. – A idade está o tornando incapaz de fazer suas brincadeirinhas?

- Ainda que velho, tenho um imenso respeito pelas damas – respondeu o estranho homem. – Eu jamais permitiria que a Srta. Lily Evans tivesse uma impressão errada de mim.

- E ainda dizem que sou eu quem engana as mulheres – suspirou Sirius.

Dumbledore sorriu de tal forma que Lily acreditou que fosse quarenta anos mais novo.

- Por favor, entrem – disse Albus, abrindo espaço para que seus visitantes passassem. – Sintam-se em casa.

* * *

_N/B – Liv: Eu nem sei o que fazer, sabia, Dana? A partir de agora, tenho certeza que a única ajuda que posso oferecer como consultora é a de consulta gramatical por ser uma futura professora de Português, e olha que sua escrita já é excelente! Mas, claro, não vou dizer que é 100% senão perco meus privilégios..rsrsrs... E nada que uma mentirinha não me privilegie..hehe.. Mana, toda essa baboseira minha pra dizer que o capítulo está perfeito! Sua história cada vez melhor! Lily reconhecendo o real caráter de seus novos amigos piratas, sua atitude n'O Corvo tanto na luta como após, o encontro com Snape (argh!), com Dumbledore, e a _proteção_ do James! Que fofo! Estou tão ansiosa em ver esses dois chegarem logo ao que tanto esperamos como casal, como ver a Lily empunhar uma espada! Confesso que até já a vi toda vestida de pirata, mas sem perder a feminilidade! E vou parar por aqui. Beijos, irmãzinha! Amo!_

_N/B – Alessandra: Palavras simplesmente me fogem!!! Quem me conhece, sabe que eu soltaria uma expressão de baixo calão, mas que alcançaria a preciosidade dessa história!!! Eu estou como a Liv's (*aliás, peço licença literária para dizer que eu AMOOOO a Liv's de montão!*), tornando-me uma revisora gramatical (sem efetivamente muito trabalho a fazer), pois o enredo, a continuidade e a história são fantásticos! Como disse, essa é minha primeira James/Lilly... E estou amando cada letrinha! Conhecer a personalidade de Lilly e as facetas de Potter, me fazem entender exatamente de que material o Harry foi formado! E estou amando isso tudo!!! PARABÉNS Dana!!! E obrigada por me apresentar esse casal fantástico!!!! – Amo você, Amore!!!! – Sandy Meirelles._

**N/A: Oláááá! Como estão vocês? Espero que tão bem quanto Lily.**

**Então. Minhas aulas/trabalho começaram ontem e (insira aqui um palavrão qualquer), eu tô muito cansada. Confesso, a Sandy devolveu ainda no domingo, mas eu só vi segunda e não tinha mais vida suficiente dentro de mim para postar. Aliás, tomar conta de calouros pode ser difícil. Enfim, estou aqui e vou parar de falar chatices e ir ao que importa.**

**Que tal o capítulo?? Ah, foi o que mais gostei de escrever até agora. Tão suave e cheio de emoções e... revelações! Ah, gente, espero mesmo que tenham gostado. O próximo se chama A Canção do Pirata Perdido e estará disponível em, não sei, duas semanas? Talvez três. Tudo bem, certo? Espero que sim.**

**Não vou me alongar. Fiquei encantada com o quanto a minha adaptação à maldição do Remus foi bem recebida. Obrigada! Desculpem não poder dizer o quanto vocês acertam no enredo através dos comentários, ok? Então, às reviews.**

**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS.: Hey! É, parece que você não gostou muito dela. Mas tenha paciência, sim? Que bom que você gostou do cap. Obrigada. Um beijo.**

**Cuca Malfoy: Aaah, que bom que você gostou! Muito obrigada mesmo. Também achei isso totalmente maroto. E desse, o que achou? Há. Espero surpreender você ainda mais. E o capítulo que vem vai ser quase puramente James e Lily. Não vou contar mais nada pra não estragar a surpresa. Sinto não poder manter o ritmo de postagem, mas o dever chama, não é? Vou tentar, pelo menos. Um beijooo!**

**Maga do 4: Obrigada!! Sim, sim, já postei. Hihi. O próximo também está encaminhado, mas o que achou desse? Vou escrever, sim, só preciso de um tempinho. No fim de semana, que sabe? Até mais. Beijos!**

**Kellysds: Manaaa!!! Não posso te dar vantagens sobre o enredo. Háhá. Mas fico superfeliz que tenha gostado. O cap 3 foi realmente REVELADOR. Mas e esse? Quero saber tudo! E, claaaro, ouvir suas suposições. Amo você! Beijos.**

**Kaah~: Hey hey! Nossa, acho que vou eleger você minha leitora mais aflita. Acho que fui pontual mais por você. Hehe. Que booom que você gostou! Hey, ela não é nem de perto uma Greyback. Juro! E fico muuuuito satisfeita em ter êxito na hora de surpreender. Que tal esse capítulo? Um beijo, querida! P.S.: Hahaha. Eu acho que ainda estou longe de ser boa o bastante para escrever um livro, mas tenho esse sonho (sabe como é: plantar uma árvore, escrever um livro, ter um filho, essas coisas para ser uma pessoa realizada). Se escrever, com certeza terminarei a fic antes. E nem me fale de VP! Estou completamente presa em ASdM. P.P.S.: Acho que os PS's superaram os outros comentários. Paciência, né.**

**Fadinha Ruiva: Ah, Dani, eu tenho uma coisa a dizer. Eu também queria estar no lugar da Lily. Sou praticamente um peixe de tão apaixonada por água. E com os Marotos... Quem não ia querer estar? Há. Que achou dessa interação do nosso casal? Vem muita coisa por aí! Que boooom que você gostou da história do Lupin! Que bom que está apaixonante! Que bom que consegui cativar você. É tãããão importante pra mim! Você não tem ideia. Amore, aguardo sua review. Beijo.**

**Lia: Acho que democracia não é algo que vigore em alto mar. James teria uma resposta melhor pra você, tenho certeza. Algo sobre a lei do mais forte, meio evolucionista, darwinista, mesmo que ele não conheça nosso querido Charles Darwin. Ah, a Senhora dos Mares tem muitos lados. Mas não sei dizer se ela é justa. Eu convido algum advogado a me responder o que é justiça, talvez assim possamos discutir melhor. O que achou desse? Espero não ter atrapalhado postando um dia depois do dia 22. Obrigada pelo carinho! Beijos.**

**Rose Anne Samartinne: Olá! Bem, acho que aprendi seu nick. Nem tive que conferir o número de "enes" antes de digitar. Hehe. Infelizmente eu não posso responder às suas perguntas ainda! Mas posso dizer que está certa em muitas coisas. Sim, me inspirei em Piratas do Caribe e em outros filmes piratas como A Ilha da Garganta cortada e também no romance de Susan Wiggs, The Charm School, que apesar de não ter lá um nome muito recomendável é um graça. Se puder, procure uma tradução na net, numa comunidade. Se ainda assim não achar, me avise que eu mesma mando para o seu e-mail. Muito obrigada pelas suas indicações! Pesquisei tudinho e achei muito material interessante. Não esqueça de me dizer o que achou desse capítulo! Outra vez obrigada. Beijos.**

**Yuufu: Ah, tem certeza de que você já não TEM uma agência de investigação? Fala sério, não posso responder o quanto você acertou, mas o fato de eu ter ficado impressionada com a sua interpretação já diz muito. Olha, como eu disse pra Rose aqui em cima eu peguei inspiração em muitas coisas, mas não espere que tudo seja seguido à risca, sim? É minha adaptação e eu não quero me prender a Calypso e Jones. O fato é que Jones é uma lenda pirata MUITO conhecida... Vou tentar contar sobre ele mais adiante. Também senti pena de John e Elise... Eles não tiveram muita sorte na vida, não é mesmo? Desculpe se demorei, mas você deve entender como é difícil manter tudo em ordem com faculdade e trabalho. Aguardo sua review e tente não parecer uma Dama do Templo - garanto que breve você vai saber o que é isso. Beijosss!**

**Mônica Black: Sabe, acho que poucas coisas me deixaram mais contente que tudo o que você disse. Eu sempre tive muita dificuldade em detalhar, em descrever de modo geral, então é um grande conquista saber que você pode sentir o cheiro de maresia no Esmeralda. Porque eu sinto que posso quando penso nessa história. Obrigada por me dizer tudo isso. Ah, Deus, tenho que continuar aquela coisa sobre a qual já conversamos! Enfim, beijos, não esqueça de dize ro que achou.**

**Paty Black: Chuchuuuu! Acho que você vai me perseguir eternamente por causa de VP. Bem, posso superar. Háhá. Que achou desse? Também sinto muita pena do Remus. Obrigada por tudo. Espero realmente não demorar. Amoo. Beijo.**

**Aryahnnah Riddle: Hey, você é portuguesa? Nossa, que honra, uma leitora internacional! Obrigada pelos elogios, eu realmente tento descrever tudo como imagino. O probleminha peludo de Remus foi tão bem aceito... Obrigada novamente! Verei sua fic assim que for possível. Um beijo!**

**É isso. Muito obrigada por tudo e beijos mil a todos!**

**Ah, melhoras pra minha beta Sandy! Ela anda meio dodoi por agora. Te amo, querida!**

**Amor,**

_**Dana**_


	5. A Canção do Pirata Perdido

**Esse capítulo é dedicado a Anis, minha companheira, leitora, adversária de campo minado, terapeuta e, acima de tudo, amiga. E vem com um pedido de que ela deixe uma review dizendo o que achou desse capítulo difícil por motivos que tratarei na N/A, assim como de que ela dê a todos nós uma melodia para A Canção do Pirata Perdido. Postarei com muita alegria no multiply se ela nos der essa honra.**

**Esse é seu, Anis!**

* * *

_**A Senhora dos Mares**_

**Capítulo 5**

**A Canção do Pirata Perdido**

O interior da casa de Albus Dumbledore conseguia ser ainda mais impressionante que o exterior. As paredes eram cada uma de uma cor diferente e estavam cheias de prateleiras com dezenas de vidros de todos os tamanhos preenchidos com uma imensa variedade de coisas multicoloridas; o chão também estava atulhado de estranhos objetos feitos de madeira e ferro, alguns até mesmo se moviam. Havia uma mesa à esquerda cheia de vidros com líquidos encaixados em estruturas de ferro, livros, penas, tinteiros, conchas e outras várias coisas que Lily não conseguiu identificar. Um vão na parede oposta dava acesso a outro cômodo.

- Fiquem à vontade – disse Dumbledore, e Lily imaginou se era possível ficar à vontade num lugar como aquele. Parecia que estava dentro de um arco-íris, num sonho bizarro. – Sirius, não pise nisso, pode matá-lo antes que diga _Lady Tiocvari_.

Lily arregalou os olhos e segurou o vestido mais alto e junto ao corpo enquanto seguia o Capitão do Esmeralda. Foi grande a sua decepção quando viu que o outro cômodo era praticamente igual ao primeiro; a diferença era apenas que ali havia uma mesinha redonda e alguns bancos de três pés, onde foram convidados a se sentar.

- Vou preparar o chá – anunciou o anfitrião animadamente. – Cuidado com o que tocam.

A ruiva estava decidida a não tocar em nada, exceto o banquinho alto onde se acomodara, mas não conseguiu evitar devorar tudo com seus olhos atentos e curiosos. Em menos de um minuto, Albus estava de volta e Lily não se surpreendeu ao ver o chá pronto. Não se surpreenderia facilmente depois de tudo o que presenciara. Pelo menos era o que acreditava.

- Vejo que receberam minha mensagem – disse ele, colocando a bandeja sobre a mesa e servindo quatro xícaras.

- É sempre uma surpresa agradável ver Roxy em meus sonhos – sorriu Sirius.

- Imagino que sim – disse Dumbledore, e subitamente seu rosto estava sério. – Roxanne só aceitou fazer essa gentileza para mim porque poderia vê-lo. Está cada vez mais resistente a aprender mais sobre seus poderes e, principalmente, em usá-los.

- Por que o senhor mesmo não enviou a mensagem? – perguntou Lupin.

- Ora, é muito mais agradável receber a visita de minha neta do que a minha. Chega a ser uma descortesia interromper os sonhos de alguém e substituí-los por um velho como eu – disse simpaticamente, bebericando seu chá. – Além disso, uma ligação emocional aumenta a possibilidade do feitiço dar certo e nós não podemos nos dar ao luxo de desperdiçar certos materiais.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas tomando o chá.

- Que indelicadeza a minha – disse Dumbledore subitamente. – Nem ofereci alguns biscoitos.

Assim que ele saiu, Lily olhou para os três piratas, impaciente.

- Pensei que vínhamos procurar um tesouro, não tomar chá – sussurrou a ruiva.

- Não o apresse, Lily – foi tudo que Remus pode dizer.

O homem já voltava com um novo bule de chá e _cookies_. – Ele sorria e Lily teve a impressão de que ouvira o que haviam dito. Na verdade, ela tinha a impressão de que nada jamais passaria despercebido pelos ouvidos e, principalmente, os olhos brilhantes de Dumbledore.

Alguns _cookies_ depois, Albus falou:

- Recebi uma mensagem do Templo. – Seu tom era sóbrio e claro de tal forma que Lily jamais desacreditaria de qualquer palavra que ele dissesse, por mais excêntrico que lhe parecesse. – Uma Dama do Templo teve uma visão sobre vocês. Sobre todos nós. Ela viu a guerra, viu uma grande ameaça à Senhora dos Mares. O Grande Senhor está adormecido há anos, acomodado... – Ele parou com um suspiro. – É uma longa história.

- Temos algum tempo, Albus – disse Sirius, estimulando-o a prosseguir.

Com um sutil sorriso, Dumbledore continuou:

- Não tanto tempo quanto é necessário. A Mensageira disse que o que vocês deviam saber é que devem se preparar e vir até mim quando o momento chegar. Todos vocês.

- Eu? – Lily não pode evitar interromper; o que ela tinha a ver com isso?

- Ora, senhorita – disse Dumbledore pacientemente. – Seus companheiros não lhe disseram que possuem o dom da magia? Todos vocês possuem.

- Eu tenho o dom da magia? Como Roxy? Eu poderia me transformar num corvo? – ela disparou, tão rapidamente quanto as perguntas haviam surgido em sua mente.

- Não como Roxanne – ele disse, suspirando diante da ingenuidade da moça. – Roxanne foi treinada por mim e pela mãe dela, sua magia evoluiu desde que ela era pequena, se tornando mais forte e sábia. Você, como James, Remus e Sirius, não teve treinamento quando criança; cresceu sem saber que tinha capacidade de realizar mágica.

- Se eu tenho esse poder, qualquer um pode ter – murmurou ela, descrente.

- Não. Qualquer um, não. – Ele pareceu cansado, como se aquele discurso fosse extremamente recorrente. – Deixe-me contar uma pequena história para que entenda. Já ouviu falar da caça às bruxas? Durante a Idade das Trevas? A maior parte das bruxas começou a deixar seus filhos crescerem sem desenvolverem seus poderes, sem sequer saberem que tinham poderes, para que ficassem livres da Inquisição. A magia desapareceu não por ter sido exterminada, mas por ter sido ocultada, dentro de seus portadores. Poucas famílias mantiveram a tradição mágica, ainda que em segredo. Uma delas é a minha.

Lily olhou para Sirius, para Remus e, por último, para James, pedindo uma confirmação, implorando por compreensão.

- Dumbledore, não tente confundi-la – pediu James. – Toda essa história de mágica...

- Confundi-la? – a voz do anfitrião subitamente se tornou grave e poderosa, e ele se ergueu. – Essa jovem terá um papel importante na guerra que virá, ela precisa compreender o mundo como vocês compreendem, ou ao menos deveriam. – Ele fitou Lily diretamente nos olhos, sério e sábio. – Mágica existe. Você já a viu várias vezes hoje e talvez tenha visto durante sua vida também. Precisamos aprender a lidar com nossa mágica, não apenas porque é uma tradição milenar, um dom divino, mas porque precisaremos nos defender. Nossos inimigos estão treinando nesse mesmo momento e vocês se recusam a aceitar a única coisa que pode salvá-los.

O silêncio reinou durante longos e desconfortáveis segundos.

- Este mago aqui está velho demais para lutar sozinho – declarou, apontando o polegar para seu peito. – Roxanne precisa entender o que está acontecendo para se proteger. Vocês precisam aprender antes que seja tarde.

Lily olhava para Dumbledore, o rosto do anfitrião parecia subitamente enrugado e cansado demais.

- Se você tem algo para nos contar, Dumbledore, estamos dispostos a ouvir – disse Potter.

- É uma boa decisão, James. Seu pai se orgulharia.

Lily ficou mais atenta quando o pai do Capitão foi citado e viu que James também. Dumbledore abriu os braços e sua expressão se suavizou.

- Eu cometi erros – explicou. – Como vocês aprenderam graças a Peter Pettigrew, a confiança é algo muito delicado. Eu confiei na pessoa errada e a visão da jovem Sacerdotisa é a confirmação de que meu erro trará consequências gravíssimas. O fato é que precisaremos lutar se quisermos salvar o mundo que conhecemos.

- O que...

- Agora não, Remus – interrompeu Dumbledore. – Vocês entendem a gravidade do que estou dizendo? As pessoas sem mágica não podem se defender dos magos, mas podem lutar. Vocês podem fazer as duas coisas. São um esquadrão de elite para o nosso lado.

- Certo, mas como? – Sirius expressou a pergunta que todos desejavam fazer. – Como vamos aprender mágica a essa altura?

- A mágica é fruto da sabedoria – explicou. – Escrevi muitos livros durante minha vida e creio que um deles possa acompanhá-los em sua missão, adiantando seu aprendizado. No mais, tentarei eu mesmo me encarregar disso. A senhorita sabe ler?

- Sim – respondeu a ruiva. Havia aprendido a ler e escrever ainda pequena, mas fora com Charlotte que ela realmente lera livros e escrevera cartas.

- Excelente, ficará incumbida de lembrar a esses três homens da necessidade dos estudos – afirmou Dumbledore, alisando a barba com uma expressão concentrada.

- Dumbledore, e sobre aquilo que Roxanne falou na mensagem? – perguntou Potter.

- Para conseguir alcançar a cura de Lupin, vocês precisam entender primeiro o que precisam fazer. Entender e aceitar.

Lily imaginou que ele e os amigos acreditavam que a solução para o problema de Lupin fora um pretexto para levá-los até ali. Aparentemente, depois de uma hora na companhia daquele homem, Lily o compreendia melhor que os três.

- É a nossa missão. É isso, não é?

Dumbledore confirmou. Lily sentiu que estava disposta a arriscar-se naquela missão. Mesmo que acreditar naquilo significasse acreditar na guerra que a Sacerdotisa previra. Olhando novamente para o mago à sua frente, decidiu-se.

- O que devemos fazer?

- Vocês deverão ir à Ilha da Deusa – respondeu Dumbledore com simplicidade. – Seguirão a lenda: deverão encontrar uma forma de convocá-la e barganhar um acordo que favoreça nosso companheiro.

- E onde fica essa ilha? – perguntou James.

- Eu não sei – respondeu Albus e Lily viu James prender a respiração, sufocando uma imprecação. – Mas a Srta. Evans talvez possa nos dizer.

- Eu?

Lily não poderia estar mais perplexa. Não entendia nada de navegação, estivera em um navio apenas como enfermeira da Marinha e somente por alguns meses. Como poderia lhes oferecer a direção de uma ilha mágica?

- Sim – respondeu Dumbledore, como se fosse óbvio.

- É um velho feitiço pirata – explicou Potter. – Só pode ser feito com mulheres.

- Ah, podem ignorar a má sorte trazida por nós na hora de fazer feitiços? – ela não pode evitar zombar.

- Geralmente usam-se prisioneiras – disse Sirius. – Mas você poderá fazer de bom grado, não é mesmo? – Sirius acompanhou a pergunta com um sorriso sedutor. Lily torceu os lábios em uma careta. Por acaso ele pensava que ela fosse Roxanne?

- O que eu tenho que fazer? – perguntou, afinal.

- Deixar que o Capitão a enfeitice – disse Sirius. – Quando acordar, dirá as coordenadas que devemos seguir.

- E o que exatamente ele deverá fazer para me enfeitiçar? – ela insistiu, cheia de suspeita.

Potter rolou os olhos exalando impaciência e superioridade.

- Não aja como se não a respeitássemos – disse o Capitão. – Você só terá que me deixar cantar uma música. Vai adormecer, e na manhã seguinte saberemos que direção tomar.

Lily virou-se para Remus e em seguida para Dumbledore, como se pedindo a confirmação de que aquilo era realmente tudo.

- Certo – concordou. – Eu posso fazer isso.

- Claro que pode – disse Albus com energia. – James, aqui estão os seus óculos. Tente não danificá-los novamente, é muito trabalhoso fazer um – falou entregando a Potter uma armação como a que ele usava no rosto. – Se puderem me acompanhar, o livro está na sala de visitas.

Dumbledore foi seguido até o primeiro cômodo e cantarolou enquanto folheava os livros sobre a mesa. Quando finalmente achou o que procurava, virou-se para Lily.

- Cuide bem disso – pediu, entregando-lhe um pesado livro de capa negra. – E obedeça-o, assim como a mim.

- Certo – ela concordou com o cenho franzido. De repente começava a imaginar por que estava se envolvendo em tudo aquilo. Parecia uma completa loucura.

- Separei algumas coisas para essa viagem – disse ele, movendo-se na direção de uma das prateleiras. – Só tive tempo de fazer dois colares. São valiosíssimos, escolham bem quem deverá usá-los.

- Para quê servem? – perguntou Remus, recebendo os cordões pretos, cada um com um estranho pingente feito de conchas.

- São encantados – explicou. – Para que seu portador não sofra danos mágicos. Como eu disse, deverão escolher bem quem ficará com eles.

- Por que o senhor simplesmente não diz quem de nós deverá usá-los? – perguntou Lily.

- Ora, minha querida, isso destruiria toda a emoção – sorriu ele. – E todos precisamos de um pouco de emoção, não é mesmo? Aqui, Sirius, segure isso.

Ele colocou um pequeno vidro em forma de gota numa das mãos de Sirius e virou o conteúdo de um dos frascos da mesa dentro dele. O líquido era viscoso e tinha uma cor azul turquesa.

- Tampe – ordenou, entregando a Sirius uma rolha. – Devem tomar muito cuidado com essa. É uma poção curadora fortíssima; algumas gotas sobre o ferimento, mais algumas na boca do ferido e a morte será evitada. E essa: usem apenas se estiverem em grandes apuros. – Entregou a Sirius um frasco com uma poção vermelho sangue. – E essa pode torná-lo invisível. – Dessa vez a cor da poção que foi posta na mão de Sirius era verde-claro. – E isso é para quando tudo parecer estar acabado. – Dumbledore entregou a Potter uma caixa. – Abra quando conseguirem terminar o que vão fazer.

Lily puxou a bolsa em sua perna para guardar as poções.

- Qualquer outra coisa que possam precisar estará no livro – disse o mago por fim.

- Dumbledore – James chamou, sério. – Você parece saber que vamos ter sucesso.

A caixa na mão do Capitão era seu maior argumento, de modo que ele a indicou.

- Os bons pensamentos são poderosíssimos – disse ele com um sorrisinho misterioso. – Além disso, tive uma indicação na visão da Sacerdotisa de que Remus não será mais um homem amaldiçoado quando a guerra estourar.

- Como a...

- Sem mais perguntas – Albus interrompeu Remus. – Por que não deixam esse velho mago descansar? Vocês têm um feitiço para fazer e uma longa viagem pela frente.

O homem já tinha aberto a porta.

- E se não conseguirmos chegar antes da lua cheia? – perguntou Sirius subitamente.

- Estarei observando vocês – garantiu Dumbledore, indicando que já havia refletido sobre isso também. – Poderei protegê-los por duas ou três noites, no máximo. De qualquer forma, Sirius, não deixe de dormir. Roxanne entrará em contato com você por mim. Lembrem-se de voltar a mim quando terminarem o que vão fazer.

A essa altura já estavam todos do lado de fora e o mago apenas fechou a porta, encerrando seu contato.

- Talvez seja apenas uma forte impressão – disse Lily, umedecendo os lábios. – Mas a mim parece que ele nos expulsou de sua casa.

- A mim parece que ele nos disse dezenas de coisas, mas também não disse nada – falou Sirius.

Eles olharam para a casa e para o jardim. Tudo voltara a ser simples e estranhamente acinzentado. Lily abraçou o livro, sentindo o vento frio da noite.

- Os dois estão certos, creio eu – disse James, parecendo achar graça da situação. – O fato é que não temos opção, exceto obedecê-lo.

- É, parece que não vamos ter diversão hoje – resmungou Sirius.

- Os homens vão ficar irritados – alertou Lupin, parecendo ele mesmo bastante resignado.

Lily se perdeu nesse último comentário. Não sabia dos planos dos piratas e por isso não entendia que as ordens de Dumbledore haviam encerrado qualquer perspectiva de o segundo grupo de piratas, o grupo que os incluía, desfrutar das mulheres de Big Turtle naquela noite. Teriam que se apressar em direção ao alto-mar enquanto Lily descobria a direção para a qual seguiriam.

Quando chegaram ao barco, o primeiro grupo já havia retornado e as ordens de Potter para que preparassem o Esmeralda para partir foram recebidas com a esperada insatisfação. Isso não afetou a Capitão, de modo que em uma hora já estavam prontos para zarpar rumo ao mar aberto.

Lily havia se lavado e comido algumas frutas nesse período. Não conseguia se impedir de sentir uma grande ansiedade com relação ao feitiço que seria feito com ela e duvidava que fosse capaz de dormir por mais que cantassem para ela.

Potter abriu a porta sem bater, fazendo-a sobressaltar-se. A ruiva tinha estado observando a pintura que concluíra ser de Ulisses Potter, logo atrás da mesa do Capitão.

- Ainda remoendo o que meu pai lhe fez? – perguntou James, fechando e trancando a porta atrás de si.

- Só... Imaginando o que o levou a partir para... Como é mesmo o nome?

- Os domínios de Davy Jones – respondeu.

- Isso. O que o levou a partir para os domínios de Davy Jones.

- E o que concluiu? – ele perguntou, parando com as mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa, os olhos fixos nela.

- Remorso, talvez. Solidão. Não sei, Capitão. O senhor tem razão quando diz que seu pai era um homem muito misterioso.

- Sabia que concordaria comigo cedo ou tarde.

Ele sorriu, prepotente, e ela meneou a cabeça.

- Pronta para ser enfeitiçada? – o pirata perguntou.

- Não sinto sono algum – ela confessou.

- Eu a farei dormir – disse ele, indicando a cortina azul que dava para seu quarto, onde na verdade não ia há duas semanas.

Lily engoliu em seco. Um estranho pensamento subitamente lhe veio à mente: se Ulisses Potter era misterioso, James Potter era ainda mais.

Ela seguiu o caminho apontado por ele e deitou-se tensa sobre a cama. Ele a observou por alguns segundos e sorriu.

- Tente ficar mais calma – pediu. – Esvazie sua mente de qualquer pensamento.

A ruiva olhou-o, não parecendo nem um pouco inclinada a fazer aquilo.

- Vamos lá, Lily. Pelo feitiço. Por Remus.

- Você é o único que pode fazer isso? – ela perguntou, as bochechas adquirindo um suave tom rubro.

- Por que a pergunta?

- Não sei. O senhor não me parece o tipo que canta – ela murmurou.

Ele riu. Uma risada ao mesmo tempo grave e suave. Relaxada.

- Desculpe-me, Capitão, mas o senhor não me parece capaz de fazer algo assim tão _delicado_.

James semicerrou os olhos.

- Eu poderia surpreendê-la, Lily Evans.

Ela fixou os olhos verdes nos dele, realmente surpresa.

- Vamos ver.

Ele sorriu de lado e olhou fixamente para o chão por alguns segundos, como se tivesse encontrado ali algo extremamente interessante.

- Quanto à sua pergunta: sim, eu sou o único que pode fazer isso. Agora feche os olhos.

Ela obedeceu. Estava mais calma, mais à vontade.

- Capitão – chamou. – Tudo o que aconteceu hoje foi mesmo real? Tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas duas semanas foi real?

James observou-a silenciosamente. O rosto arredondado, o nariz pequeno, os cílios ruivos. Era uma menina, inocente e frágil, perdida num navio pirata. Ao mesmo tempo, era uma mulher obstinada e teimosa buscando seu destino.

Ele permaneceu calado por tanto tempo que ela tornou a abrir seus olhos, imaginando se ele ainda estava ali.

- Capitão?

- Foi real para mim – respondeu, pigarreando. – E para a senhorita?

Ela sorriu, olhando para o teto.

- Foi absolutamente irreal – respondeu. – Mas não me importo. Por mais estranho que possa parecer, estou feliz aqui.

Lily voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Pronta? – ele perguntou depois de alguns segundos.

- Como vou me sentir? – ela perguntou.

- Não sei, senhorita.

- Nunca perguntou a nenhuma mulher que enfeitiçou como ela se sentia? – disse ela, o conhecido tom de reprimenda quase palpável em suas palavras, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Perguntarei a você pela manhã – garantiu. – Agora faça como pedi. Esvazie sua mente, vá para um lugar em que se sinta tranquila.

- Eu já estou – a resposta dela o surpreendeu, mas não parou novamente para refletir. Teria a noite toda para isso.

James inclinou-se em direção ao ouvido de Lily, os próprios olhos fechados, e cantou.

_No mar os sonhos se encontram_

_E, como as ondas, vêm e vão_

_No mar os homens buscam vida_

_Liberdade, ouro e paz_

_Bela dama, feche os olhos_

_O seu sono eu vou velar_

_Doce anjo, adormeça_

_Meu caminho vem guiar_

_Na imensidão, muitas estrelas_

_Uma só guarda o que busco_

_Quando ao sol despertar_

_Traga consigo o meu segredo_

Ele finalizou com uma longa última sílaba e abriu os olhos. A respiração de Lily estava calma e constante, seu corpo relaxado. A Canção do Pirata Perdido a encantara com seu poder.

Potter se sentou no chão, ao lado da cama, para cumprir sua promessa de velar o sono da ruiva.

**xxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxx**

Exatamente como dissera a canção, Lily despertou junto aos primeiros raios de sol. Ela sorriu com a visão do sempre imponente e poderoso Capitão vulnerável diante dela, adormecido no chão.

Não durou muito. Ao primeiro rangido da cama, James acordou. Ele se pôs de pé, cheio de dignidade e espanou a sujeira da roupa.

- Bom dia, Capitão – ela disse, sentando-se.

- Bom dia. Para onde vamos, senhorita?

As coordenadas saíram de sua boca sem que pudesse refreá-las. Lily arregalou os olhos de imediato enquanto James sorria.

- Vista-se – disse ele. – Vou repassar nossa direção para os marujos.

Ela concordou com um gesto da cabeça. Por alguns instantes ele desapareceu por trás das cortinas, mas rapidamente voltou.

- Então, como se sentiu? – perguntou passando a mão direita pelos cabelos.

Ela sorriu.

- Normal. Adormeci profundamente, não tive sonho algum. Sinto-me muito disposta.

- Excelente.

Ele também sorriu e tornou a sair.

Quando Lily pisou no convés, acreditou que o sol perderia seu posto de grande fonte de luz, pois o sorriso de Remus não podia ser mais brilhante. Assim que a viu, o pirata envolveu-a em seus braços e tirou-a do chão, fazendo a ruiva soltar um gritinho de surpresa.

- Remus, me ponha no chão – pediu ela, constrangida.

- Não até tê-la agradecido o suficiente – respondeu. – Graças a você estamos finalmente caminhando para uma solução. Você nos deu um caminho!

- Qualquer mulher poderia ter feito isso – ela disse, modesta, se desvencilhando dele assim que seus pés tocaram o chão. – Fico lisonjeada, mas não acho que seja para tanto.

- É claro que é para tanto. Dumbledore disse que não estarei mais amaldiçoado!

- Sim. Ele disse também que uma guerra aconteceria, lembra?

Mas ele não parecia estar ouvindo. Já valsava animadamente em direção a Steve, que lançou-lhe um áspero:

- Não me toque, Lupin.

Lily sorriu para o chão, contente pelo pirata. Lembrou-se do livro que Dumbledore lhe dera e voltou ao quarto para pegá-lo. Aproveitou também para guardar os delicados vidrinhos de poções em segurança dentro de seu baú. Quando voltou, escolheu um lugar no convés para se sentar: um canto próximo ao mastro principal onde as velas faziam sombra durante praticamente toda a manhã.

A ruiva passou a mão pela capa negra lisa do livro, sentindo a textura. Era couro de animal, tinha certeza, talvez um lustroso búfalo. Abriu o livro e encontrou uma contracapa curiosa: um cavalo alado fora desenhado ali e logo abaixo estava escrito numa caligrafia fina e inclinada:

_Magia Básica para Bruxos Novatos e Irresponsáveis_

_Por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Sorriu. Claro que ele não perderia a chance de desdenhar do fato de James, Sirius e Remus terem ignorado o fato de terem poderes mágicos. Passou a página com delicadeza.

_Considerações iniciais_

_O poder é tanto um fardo quanto um dom._

_Não importa de onde se acredite que a mágica vem, deve ser usada com responsabilidade e unicamente para o bem. Um bruxo que usa seu poder para o mal deve ser punido através da perda de toda a magia, pelo Expurgo de Mérlin._

_Um bruxo não deve usar magia contra outro bruxo, exceto em situações extremas._

_Mesmo a magia que pode favorecer uma pessoa não-mágica deve ser evitada, pois está sujeita a diversas interpretações._

_O poder desperta o medo, o medo desperta a desconfiança._

Havia cerca de quatro páginas que discutiam essa temática. A forma como os bruxos sempre foram mal interpretados, como alguns deles realmente foram traiçoeiros e como o poder os tornou culpados de tudo o que acontecia à sua volta. Lily compreendeu rapidamente que ali estava uma lição valiosa: o fardo devia ser levado com cuidado, o dom devia ser usado com parcimônia. Ela compreendia a situação dos não-mágicos e concordava que a mágica devia ficar entre os bruxos enquanto fosse possível, tanto pela natureza humana quanto por segurança. Mesmo assim, era uma pena.

O primeiro capítulo ensinava técnicas de concentração. Formas de sentir o poder e canalizá-lo. Lily teve muita dificuldade naquilo, de modo que terminou fechando livro com um estrondo e se afastando frustrada em direção à cozinha. Lá, ela encontrou Sirius.

- Algum problema, Lily?

- Não consigo compreender sequer a lição número um do livro de Dumbledore – disse ela com sinceridade. – Eu devia fazer um exercício básico que consiste em canalizar minha energia para fazer o livro levitar, mas não consigo. Talvez ele esteja errado em acreditar que eu seja uma bruxa.

- Dumbledore não se enganaria quanto a isso – ele disse, achando graça da irritação da ruiva. – Vá descansar sua mente, à noite trataremos disso.

Sirius cumpriu sua promessa. Ao pôr-do-sol daquele dia, eles se reuniram na cabine de Potter para ouvir sobre o que Lily tinha lido e estudar sua primeira lição. Ela explicou com ar professoral cada linha que tinha interpretado e respondeu perguntas gentilmente. Quando chegou ao ponto do qual não conseguira passar, fez questão de ler o livro em voz alta de modo que eles pudessem ouvir diretamente as palavras de Dumbledore e, talvez, perceber algum detalhe essencial de que ela sozinha não tivesse se dado conta.

Mas a escrita parecia muito clara e objetiva, diferentemente do próprio Dumbledore. Eles não conseguiram detectar nada que a própria Lily já não tivesse refletido várias vezes. Depois de uma sugestão de Sirius para que vissem se não haveria algo mais explicativo no capítulo seguinte, a ruiva descobriu também que as páginas seguintes estavam em branco, exceto a última:

_O grande mago não se apressa._

Eles souberam que precisariam aprender aquela lição para que a já conhecida letra inclinada lhes ensinasse o próximo passo.

Dentre os quatro, aquele que ficou visivelmente mais transtornado com o fato de não conseguir executar a única e aparentemente simples ordem daquele capítulo foi Potter. O Capitão manteve o cenho franzido enquanto observava e, quando Sirius deu a noite por encerrada, pediu a Lily para ficar com o livro.

Certa de que só poderia se irritar mais se continuasse lendo o livro repetidamente, ela concordou, desejando-lhe sorte.

A manhã seguinte da ruiva foi toda dedicada a trabalhar sua concentração, a sentir e canalizar seu poder. Não houve nenhum avanço, a não ser que se considerasse o fato de ela ter tropeçado no convés enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro e arranhado as mãos.

Depois do pequeno acidente, Lily resolveu dar a si mesma a tarde de folga. Foi, como ela esperava, excelente. Conseguiu descansar sua mente fazendo trabalhos simples como consertar botões, esfregar roupas e conversar. Larry lhe contara, enquanto ajudavam Rupert a descascar batatas para o jantar, que em breve uma estrela cadente passaria no céu. Os conhecimentos do alegre pirata vesgo em astronomia eram impressionantes, de modo que Lily se pegou pensando que talvez pudesse pedir à estrela – havia uma crença de que os pedidos feitos a esse tipo de estrela seriam sempre atendidos – que a fizesse executar a primeira lição de Dumbledore. Imediatamente mudou de ideia: pediria que garantisse o bem estar de seu pai, Charlotte, Petunia e de toda a tripulação do Esmeralda. Por fim, decidiu que desejaria o fim da maldição de Lupin.

O sol já havia percorrido quase três quartos do céu quando Potter se postou ao lado dela, junto à amurada da proa, onde dias antes ele havia lhe revelado sobre a morte de Ulisses Potter.

James tirou o chapéu de sua cabeça e colocou sobre a cabeça da ruiva.

- Vai acabar se queimando se não se proteger do sol – ele disse, o persistente sorrisinho enigmático ali, fazendo Lily cerrar os olhos, ansiosa por compreender o significado daquela expressão.

- Eu gosto do sol – respondeu com simplicidade, mas ajustando o chapéu sobre a cabeça cuidadosamente.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um minuto ou dois. O vento finalmente estava a favor de seu percurso, de modo que o barco zarpava a toda velocidade em direção a oeste. O mar estava calmo, azul num tom muito parecido com o dos olhos de Sirius.

- Gostaria de pedir-lhe desculpas – disse Potter, subitamente.

Aquela era a sentença pela qual a ruiva menos esperava. Ela fitou o perfil dele – mais uma vez o pirata não a olhava diretamente enquanto conversavam.

- Pelo quê?

- Por minha indelicadeza – ele respondeu, parecendo ao mesmo tempo confuso e impaciente quando encontrou seu olhar.

- Oh – ela murmurou e em seguida sorriu. – Por qual delas, Capitão?

Potter olhou-a como se a moça estivesse completamente fora de si, mas ainda assim respondeu mantendo o tom de voz brando.

- Pelo modo como lhe falei n'O Corvo, na casa de Ed.

- Ah, isso.

Ele inspirou profundamente.

- Sinto muito por tê-la feito chorar.

O rosto de Lily se suavizou e foi a vez de ela fitar o mar enquanto ele observava seu perfil. Ela refletiu por alguns segundos longos demais para Potter.

- Tudo bem, Capitão – disse por fim, consciente de que não fora apenas ele a causa de seu pranto. – Tenho certeza de que o restante de sua tripulação é mais disciplinada, além de capaz de se defender.

- Não é uma questão de disciplina – ele disse, o rosto refletindo toda a curiosidade que sentia. – Piratas não são disciplinados. A senhorita se colocou em risco por um motivo bobo.

- Um motivo bobo? – ela perguntou, ansiosa.

- Estava óbvio que queria garantir a Roxy que não é uma prostituta.

- O senhor acha que sempre sabe de tudo – ela disse, revirando os olhos.

- Me corrija se falei alguma mentira, Srta. Lily.

- Não – ela disse. – Não é mentira. Pode não parecer importante para o senhor, mas era importante para mim. Tenho uma família e uma reputação a zelar.

James sorriu para ela, meneando a cabeça.

- Uma das coisas mais importantes que meu pai me ensinou foi que não importa o que as pessoas pensam de você, mas o que você realmente é. "Se estiver bem consigo mesmo, estará bem", ele dizia.

- Seu pai não é o tipo de homem que dá grandes conselhos – a ruiva apontou, mas em seguida se arrependeu.

Por mais que fosse um homem ruim, Ulisses Potter era pai de James. Havia algum tempo ela decidira o tratar com o mesmo respeito com que tratava todos os mortos.

- Para mim, esse foi um grande conselho – ele disse secamente.

- Eu sei. Imagino que para mim também, apesar de ter vindo com um pouco de atraso. – Ela fitou-o, silenciosamente arrependida.

Ele compreendeu, lembrando o quanto fora difícil ir até ela e se desculpar.

- Na verdade, aprendi algo com isso tudo – murmurou Lily, ansiosa por mudar de assunto. – O senhor estava certo.

- Em quê? – ele perguntou, ainda ligeiramente distante, mas sinceramente interessado.

- Foi realmente melhor não ter encontrado o antigo Capitão – respondeu, tomando cuidado para não usar o nome de Ulisses Potter. – Eu jamais teria tido coragem de fazer o que imaginava que faria quando o encontrasse.

James a olhou com cuidado.

- Matar não é algo simples – disse ele.

- _Agora_, eu sei. Nem mesmo machucar é algo simples. Eu não seria capaz. Não porque sou uma pessoa boa ou coisa parecida; eu não sou – ela falou rapidamente, como se refletir o que dizia fosse tornar tudo ainda mais confuso. – Talvez porque já cuidei de muitos feridos, já presenciei a dor e a morte da guerra. Simplesmente não poderia ferir alguém.

Ele balançou a cabeça de cima para baixo algumas vezes, indicando compreensão. James também percebeu o desejo dela de justificar sua fragilidade enquanto integrante daquela tripulação. Era curioso o modo como ela estava sempre lançando mão de argumentos mesmo nas entrelinhas.

- O que eu vi em Big Turtle foi tão terrível. Eu temi tão profundamente por Sirius, Remus e você. Se algo lhes tivesse acontecido por minha culpa...

Lily encerrou seu pensamento ali, como se concluí-lo fosse assustador demais.

- Como lhe disse no dia em que pisou neste barco, o mar não é um lugar tranquilo. É de uma profunda beleza, é sedutor, mas é perigoso, tão surpreendente que parece até mesmo traiçoeiro.

Os olhos da ruiva se fixaram em James e ela sentiu vontade de sorrir, mas tentou manter-se tão inexpressiva quanto ele. Era como se o Capitão tivesse acabado de _se_ descrever.

- Imagino que haja uma forma de lidar com _o mar_ sem precisar lutar _contra_ ele – ela disse, calmamente.

- Lutar geralmente não é uma boa ideia.

- Pensei que aqui sobrevivia o mais forte e que ele nem sempre é o mais moralista – a ruiva o parafraseou cheia de ironia.

James sorriu.

- Não estava falando do mar quando disse isso, mas dos homens dele. Com os homens existe a diplomacia, mas ela raramente funciona.

- Claro, para que conversar se podemos arrancar membros – ironizou.

Ele se limitou a sorrir novamente.

- Então, existem outras formas? – ela perguntou.

- É claro que há outras formas. O mar nem sempre é compreensível, mas com o tempo você passa a ser capaz de lê-lo. Pode interpretar sua raiva nas calmarias ou mesmo antecipar uma tempestade.

- E mesmo assim tenho a impressão de que ele vai ser sempre misterioso – ela disse, àquela altura sem saber a quê (ou a quem) se referia.

- Creio que sim. Mas talvez esteja aí a beleza.

Lily achou aquele comentário estranhamente sensível para um pirata, mas, principalmente, sensível demais para o James Potter que ela conhecia.

- Eu também acho que deve saber se defender – ele disse, passando as mãos pelos cabelos já desalinhados, assanhando-os ainda mais. A mania já era velha conhecida da ruiva àquela altura. – Mas não sei como podemos providenciar isso.

- Nem eu – ela disse e, vendo a expressão duvidosa dele, acrescentou. – Na verdade pensei em aprender a lutar com espadas, mas não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

- Você se surpreenderia se soubesse o quanto podemos agir quando nossa vida está em perigo – James disse.

- Não sei – a voz dela não passou de um murmúrio.

- Veja bem, você mesma agiu assim. Não apenas por sua vida, mas pela vida das pessoas com que se importa. Ou pensa que não vi quando quebrou a garrafa de rum na cabeça daquele homem para ajudar Sirius?

O rosto dela enrubesceu.

- E também quando escapou rapidamente de Snape – ele disse. – Seu maior problema é não estar habituada ao derramamento de sangue.

- Não sei se posso me acostumar – confessou sussurrando.

- Depois do primeiro impacto é mais fácil – ele garantiu. – Além disso, não estou pedindo que tome partido, apenas que aceite a necessidade que o resto da tripulação tem de lutar.

- Posso aceitar isso – ela disse, ainda que incerta. – Mas que utilidade teria eu, sem empunhar uma espada?

Ele franziu o cenho e sua mão tornou a voar para seus cabelos.

- Esses homens passaram tanto tempo longe de mulheres _de verdade_ que se esqueceram do que elas são capazes. Duvido que qualquer um deles possa viver longe de sua presença, agora. Sam veio para esse barco antes de completar dez anos, nem mesmo se lembra do que é ter uma mãe. E o velho Anão? – James meneou a cabeça mostrando que ele se impressionava com o que dizia. – Ele não sorria há anos.

- Está sugerindo que eu fique aqui para servir de mãe para seus marujos?

James fechou os olhos com força e Lily não se surpreendeu em ver os dedos do pirata deslizarem por seus cabelos escuros novamente. Inconscientemente ela registrou que aquilo ficava mais frequente quando o pirata estava nervoso.

- É claro que não – respondeu ele, abrindo os olhos com impaciência. – Estou dizendo que sua presença aqui é bem-vinda. Eles gostam de você. Além disso, vi que suas habilidades como enfermeira são bastante úteis.

- E o senhor, Capitão, o que acha de minha presença aqui? – perguntou, cerrando os olhos.

- Estava confortável com nosso tratamento anterior – disse ele. – Prefiro que me chame de _você_ enquanto a chamo de Lily.

- _James_, o que _você_ acha de minha presença em seu navio? – Ele ficou em silêncio, apenas fitando-a. – Porque parece confortável em dizer como sua tripulação se sente, mas e quanto a _você_?

- Compartilho dos mesmos sentimentos de minha tripulação – finalmente respondeu. – Até agora tudo o que nos trouxe foi boa sorte.

- Com exceção da briga n'O Corvo – lembrou.

- Escolhemos entrar naquela briga.

Lily arregalou os olhos. Só agora se dava conta de que aquilo era verdade.

- Por quê? Por que não deixou Severus me levar?

Ele fez uma careta.

- Eu não sei – disse James, pela primeira vez parecendo não pensar numa resposta. – Porque pirata nenhum leva um membro da minha tripulação sem a minha autorização.

- Você tem uma rixa com ele – ela disse. – Aposto como só fez aquilo para mostrar que tinha algo que ele queria.

- Está enganada. Eu coloquei a mim e a dois homens de minha inteira confiança em risco para defendê-la. Sabia que ia causar um desastre no bar e irritaria Ed. Acha que eu faria isso por uma maldita _rixa_? – Potter estava exaltado e perplexo; Lily engoliu em seco enquanto o encarava. – Há tempos que percebi que tem uma ideia errada sobre mim, mas vejo que também não faz a menor questão de tentar mudar isso.

- Tenho uma ideia errada? – ela perguntou, sem saber de onde vinha a coragem para enfrentar um homem maior e mais forte que ela com duas pistolas e uma espada presas à cintura. – Então _você_ não é um homem prepotente, arrogante, rude e incapaz de pensar em algo além de você mesmo e esse navio?

A mão dele se fechou sobre o cabo da espada e Lily prendeu a respiração.

- Quer saber, _senhorita_? – a voz dele tremeu com sua raiva. – Eu não me importo. Não me importo com o que pensa. – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, incisivo. – Acredite no que quiser, afinal, está sempre certa, não é mesmo?

E antes que ela pudesse compreender o significado de todas as palavras dele, Potter já havia lhe dado as costas.

**xxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxx**

Remus a procurou naquela mesma noite. O pirata se sentou ao lado da ruiva, comentou sobre como estivera tentando fazer o que o livro pedia sem sucesso e falou sobre a comida de Rupert; por fim, Lupin a fitou com seus olhos cor de rum e lançou:

- O que aconteceu?

- O que aconteceu quando?

Ela obviamente sabia. Mas, como no resto da tarde, se negava a pensar na conversa que tivera com Potter. A verdade era que quanto mais pensava, mais se convencia de que estava profundamente errada.

- Hoje.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Lily – ele a chamou num tom muito parecido com o que Roger Evans usava com ela quando lhe escondia algo. – Estou falando disso que a está incomodando. Que está incomodando você e James.

- Por que não pergunta a ele? – perguntou num tom implorativo, quase infantil.

- Por que será que ele me disse a mesma coisa? "Por que não pergunta a ela, Remus?" – disse o pirata, fazendo uma imitação da voz de James que continha seu tom grave, impaciente e irônico.

Lily não pode evitar sorrir.

- O que vai fazer se eu não contar? – questionou, suspirando.

- Voltarei até ele. Depois até você novamente. Até que um dos dois baixe a guarda e me dê a verdade. Talvez eu peça ajuda a Sirius.

- Ah, não, por favor. Eu não suportaria Sirius me perguntando.

- Veja só como são parecidos. Foi exatamente o que ele disse.

- E ainda assim, você não conseguiu o que queria.

- Não. Por isso vim falar com você.

- Claro. Veio falar com a mais fraca.

- Na verdade vim falar com a mais esperta.

Lily o fitou por alguns segundos, aguardando a resposta da pergunta que ela não fizera.

- James é um homem inteligente, Lily, mas tem um orgulho maior que os sete mares juntos. Espero que você tenha o bom senso de ser diferente.

- Por que eu deveria? Ele está bem assim, não está?

- Você acha que ele parece bem?

Ela esperou alguns segundos e então rolou os olhos lentamente na direção do Capitão. Potter estava sozinho com seu prato de comida e um copo de rum, sentado no primeiro degrau da escada que levava à sua cabine, inexpressivo e tranquilo. Como se sentisse a força do olhar de Lily, ele ergueu seus próprios olhos e encontrou os dela.

A ruiva desviou primeiro.

- Não sei – respondeu, franca. – Nunca sei de nada quando se trata dele.

- Certo – concordou pacientemente. – Eu conheço James muito bem, eu sei. Está pensativo, chateado, incomodado.

Lily lembrou-se das palavras do Capitão a respeito do mar. Parecia que fazia tanto tempo que haviam tido aquela conversa tranquila.

- Sim – disse ela, incentivando-o a prosseguir.

- Você já viu James chateado alguma vez? Já o viu parecer triste?

- Não.

- Sabe por que você nunca viu, Lily?

Ela meneou a cabeça em negação.

- Porque James não expressa seus sentimentos como as pessoas em geral. Ele não olha diretamente nos seus olhos e diz que se importa com você. Ele defende você de um perigo em potencial. Ele faz coisas pequenas e simples que podem estar bem diante dos seus olhos, ou mesmo sobre a sua cabeça, sem que perceba. Às vezes ele faz piadas sobre você, comentários ácidos...

- Por que ele não age como uma pessoa normal? – ela perguntou, surpreendo-se com o quanto desejava aquela resposta.

- Eu não posso dizer com certeza. Creio que ele é como o mundo o fez ser. Muito parecido com o pai, mas, se você olhar de perto, do ângulo certo, vai ver que tem muito da criação da mãe.

- Mas ele faz questão de esconder – argumentou Lily.

- Você pode pensar melhor que eu nos diversos motivos que podem existir para isso. – Ele sorriu, tocando a mão dela. – Eu sei qual é o problema de vocês. Parecidos demais, geniosos demais. Seja lá o que aconteceu hoje à tarde, é bom que você saiba que não o deixou nem um pouco contente.

Lily suspirou e Remus se levantou.

- Eu _acho_ que posso estar errada – ela disse, antes que ele se afastasse. – Quanto ao que aconteceu mais cedo. Mas se eu disser isso a ele, vai ficar todo cheio de si.

- Tem certeza?

- _Não_ – disse impaciente. – É claro que não. Nunca sei o que pensar dele.

Remus sorriu.

- Quem sabe ele não se sente da mesma forma com relação a você?

A frase ficou no ar, pois Remus se afastou para jogar cartas com Sirius, Steve e Sam.

Lily ficou pensando nas palavras do pirata por mais alguns minutos. Decidiu se recolher quando, como se lhe dissesse algo, o chapéu do Capitão pesou sobre sua cabeça.

* * *

_N/B – Livinha: Primeiro, fiquei encantada com a casa do Dumbie! E enquanto ele explicava tudo, tive a impressão que voltávamos aos tempos de Hogwarts, tratando os quatro como se fossem seus alunos. Mas a história da Ilha da Deusa, as Sacerdotisas prevendo a guerra...Ahm, irmãzinha! Que aflição e ansiedade que eu fico! Porém, como nem tudo são espinhos... Até eu quero ser enfeitiçada, agora! Hahahahaha! Mas meu pirata ainda não está na história! Deve estar prevendo como vai entrar nos mares, sendo que prefere o céu com seus dragões..rsrsrs.. OK, brincadeiras à parte. Adorei o capitulo! Dumbledore e sua sabedoria inquietante; Lily e James, cabeça dura e arrogante respectivamente; Remus tentando acalmar os ânimos com sua perspicácia... Espero cada vez mais gulosa por mais, querida! Um beijo especial e FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO nesse 15º dia de março!! Te amo de montão!!_

_N/B – Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles): Por Merlim, Morgana e todos os bruxos do primeiro escalão! O que foi aquela travada de olhar entre Lilly e James?E o que foi a tensão de um simples "Eu a farei dormir"? Estou adorando a aventura em alto mar, mas como romântica de carteirinha vitalícia, estou aqui, deliciada com o início dos sentimentos desses dois!!! Bom, mas, tenho que mencionar o Dumbledore. O Dumbie foi simplesmente... o nosso Dumbie! Enigmático, dizendo sempre menos que a nossa mente ansiava!!! E amore.... Eu desejo, do fundo do meu coração, que o Mago maior deste Universo seja sempre, mas sempre benevolente contigo! E lhe lembro que ser benevolente não significa brindar-lhe com tudo que você almeja. Ser benevolente é proporcionar momentos felizes intensos o suficiente para serem sempre lembrados com um sorriso de puro deleite nos lábios e felicidade no coração; mas significa também – e principalmente – brindar-lhe com sabedoria o suficiente para degustar o gosto amargo da decepção e derrota de forma didática, sabendo que são importantes em seu crescimento e – o mais importante – que são temporários! Sempre me pergunto como em uma única passada d'olhos em você, em uma festa julina, me apeguei tanto!!!! Talvez a Senhora dos Mares me explique!!! Mais que feliz dia 15, desejo-lhe feliz VIDA! Longa e maravilhosa vida! Amo você! – Alê._

**N/A: Olá, queridos leitores!**

**Se vocês leram as N/B's acima, sabem que hoje é meu aniversário e que estou dando uma de loja de eletrodomésticos (O aniversário é meu, mas o presente é de vocês!) e postando o capítulo novo nessa data tão especial (e absolutamente pontualmente, vale lembrar – três semanas!). É madrugada de segunda, mas como eu tenho que ir pra Universidade (o Campus é a uma hora e meia da minha casa... de ônibus), esse é o horário que tinha pra postar.**

**Não quero soar saudosista, até porque acho que não tem tanto tempo assim que seguimos juntos com essa história, mas em datas como essas é sempre bom lembrarmos a necessidade de valorizar tudo o que temos na vida. E uma coisa muito, mas muito importante mesmo que eu tenho nessa vida são vocês, idolatrados leitores, e minhas irmãs de coração. Obrigada por estarem sempre comigo! Obrigada por fazerem parte da minha vida! Obrigada por suportarem o ritmo em que levo a fic, a minha Lily, o meu James, o meu Sirius, o meu Remus... Todo esse mundo que deixou de ser particular há algum tempo e passou a ser nosso.**

**E, se não for pedir demais, deixem aquela review dizendo um "feliz aniversário" e, lógico, o que acharam desse novo capítulo. Vou amar.**

**Aliás, A Canção do Pirata Perdido não foi exatamente um capítulo de que gostei, mas foi necessário. Sei que tem muita gente louca pra ver beijos e declarações de amor e juro (a Anis, a quem dediquei o capítulo, e a Mony estão de prova) que a opinião de vocês é importante pra mim, tiro muitas idéias da reviews e lamentei muito não poder dar o tipo de romance que todas querem ver. Mas ninguém pode dizer que não há romance em tudo o que aconteceu, não é? Só tenham paciência. E tentem apreciar as coisas da forma como elas estão acontecendo. Mais uma vez, obrigada.**

**Quero agradecer principalmente às minhas betas Lívia e Sandy. Elas betam separadamente – primeiro a Liv e depois a Sandy – e deixam comentários em cores diferentes pra me mostrar como se sentiram... Ah, é sempre tão bom ler um capítulo betado! É como ler uma review meticulosa cheia de sagacidade e sarcasmo. Um exemplo nesse mesmo capítulo foi que a Liv (que vai se formar em letras) explicou com seu ar professoral e digno de McGonagall que **_**cookies**_** é uma palavra estrangeira e, portanto, deveria vir em itálico. Na vez da nossa querida Sandy ela disse "nossa, Dana, vamos parar com a conversa paralela se não a professora Lívia vai tacar um giz na gente". Adoráveis, como eu disse. Obrigada.**

**Ah, tenho também que deixar aqui minha REVOLTA com a derrota do Santos nesse domingo, dia 14 de março. Meu time estava invicto há mais de dez partidas e perdeu para o Palmeiras. Como santista azul (ser "roxa" é coisa de corinthiano...) eu esperava essa vitória como presente de aniversário e a decepção é impossível de esconder. Apesar de tudo, minha beta Sandy é palmeirense e acredito que ela esteja feliz, já que o Palmeiras tem perdido até pro lanterninha do Paulistão. Afff, vou encerrar aqui antes que fique muito chato.**

**Agora, vamos às reviews que eu adoro!**

**Cuca Malfoy****: Oii! Obrigada. Espero que tenha gostado deste também. Um beijo!**

**Rose Anne Samartinne****: Hey! Tudo bem? Então... O seu comentário me fez refletir um pouco sobre o imaginário de uma época, ou mesmo de um povo. Me fez ter algumas idéias interessantes para coisas que aparecerão bem futuramente na fic. Não sei dizer se seria uma descrente caso tivesse nascido naquela época, mas tenho certeza de que pensaria diferente de como penso hoje. A confusão da Lily está só começando... Pelo menos é o que disse Dumbledore, não é? Leu o romance? Viu o filme? Gostou do cap? Um beijo!**

**Sandy Meirelles****: Chuchu! Ri demais com seu comentário sobre a pedra no meio do caminho entre o rim e a bexiga! Ah, pelo menos você teve tempo de reler... Fics tem esse problema: às vezes duram tanto tempo que esquecemos algumas coisas. Apesar da "palpável" tensão sexual (meu radarzinho até fez pipipipipipi quando chegou naquela cena), ainda não tivemos beijo! Dá pra ter paciência com esse dois idiotas? Também te amo!**

**Grace Black****: Siim, dessa vez tem review da Grace! Há, adorei a história de como todas descobriram minha att. Dessa vez acho que o pandemônio vai ser menor, porque tanto você quanto a Mony sabiam do meu plano de postar hoje. O que achou, o que achou? Fiquei tão tensa com esse cap. Obrigada por tudo, chuchu! Beeijos.**

**Mônica Black****: Cá está seu nome de novo! O humor do Sirius às vezes me surpreende. Mas ele surge sozinho, nem fico planejando nada. Alguns personagens simplesmente tem vida própria, não é? Sabe, eu fiquei preocupada com o James que criei no início, mas acho que ele está indo como eu pretendia. Também quero ver como vai ser. Lily é uma donzela, não adianta. Ainda não temos parâmetro do comparação, mas teremos os dois extremos e veremos que ela é nada mais, nada menos que comum como uma mulher 'do mar'. Eu confesso que gostei da luta também. Foi uma daquelas cenas que surgem e tenho que escrever na hora. Obrigada por tudo, espero não ter demorado. Beijos!**

**Lelezuda****: Hey! Que bom que você gostou! Dumbledore sempre arrasa, não podia ser diferente. Entãããão, Marlene e Emeline? Não sei, talvez futuramente. Quanto à sua pergunta, bem, ele tem uma neta, não é mesmo? Obrigada pelo elogio. Um beijo.**

**Maga do 4****: Obaaa! Adorei seu comentário apressado. Obrigada pelos elogios. Eu também acho que vai ser interessante (ou melhor, está sendo) ver os dois se envolverem. Gostou desse? Um beijo.**

**Clara Isbela Black****: Manaaa! Não seja egoísta, o capítulo é seu e do lobo mau. A Lily é uma garota comum, mesmo. Tenta ser civilizada, mas quando perde as estribeiras... O Sirius aqui vai ser um caso especial. Não o pegador de sempre, mas um fascinado pelas mulheres. Espero que você goste! Beeeijo, mana! Amo!**

**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS****: Obrigada! Espero não ter demorado. Um beijo!**

**Yuufu****: Vou começar te dando um spoiller que devia ser proibido: muito do que você quer saber vem no início do próximo capítulo! Você acertou um monte de coisas de novo, mas acho que ficou confusa quanto ao que Snape disse... Enfim. Não seja tão cruel com a Roxanne, ela é poderosa apesar de muito jovem. Espero não ter decepcionado com a magia. Que achou desse? Beeeijos!**

**Vanessa S.****: Aqui está! Que bom que você gostou. Bem vinda ao Esmeralda! Um beijo.**

**Zix Black****: Piratas e mais alguns! Estou na correria agora, mas respondi à Rose Anne Samartinne na N/A do cap passado e pra Yuufu também, se não me engano. Fico muito lisonjeada que tenha gostado. E agora, que tal? Aguardo você. Um beijo!**

**Kaah~****: Hey! Sabe, eu senti falta do seu comentário. Acho que a gente meio que se habitua a certas leitoras. Enfim, espero que você passe a ter mais tempo... Eu aqui nunca tenho, eu preciso FAZER tempo. Agora mesmo tenho que correr porque tenho que ir pra faculdade. Adorei tudo o que você disse, obrigada sempre! O que eu disse lá em cima é principalmente para leitoras como você, que estão sempre 'do meu lado'. Até a próxima! Beijos.**

**Paty Black****: Chuchu! Eu sempre riu com a sua histeria pós leitura de cap novo! Então, tudo o que você quer está por vir – eu acho. Também achei bom a Lily conhecer a "verdadeira" face do Ranhoso. Apesar de que a pobrezinha ficou muito decepcionada, né? Imagina, nunca vai ser repetitivo falar do Sirius. Espero que tenha gostado desse! Um beeeijo.**

**Ces't finite! Ah, esqueci de dizer lá em cima... Vou pedir um mês pra att dessa vez, ok? Desculpe, mas é que realmente não acho que poderei cumprir outro prazo.**

**Mil beijos aos que me favoritaram e não comentaram (foram muitos dessa vez!). Não se sintam acanhados, eu só mordo em ocasiões extremas.**

**Carinho,**

_**Dana**_


	6. Porcelana Chinesa

**Esse capítulo é dedicado a duas pessoas por dois motivos. Primeiro, elas fazem aniversário num período relativamente próximo e são muito próximas. Segundo, eu jamais seria capaz de escolher entre as duas para dedicar o capítulo, ainda que fossem um depois do outro. Sei que vocês saberão lidar com isso.**

**Grazzy, Mony, esse é de vocês.**

**Feliz Aniversário atrasado e adiantado!**

_**A Senhora dos Mares**_

**Capítulo 6**

**Porcelana Chinesa**

Lily teve uma noite conturbada, cheia de sonhos confusos em que ela corria atrás de um chapéu enquanto fugia de piratas cobertos de sangue e corvos negros, que a perseguiam por ruas escuras e úmidas.

Foi um alívio quando o sol surgiu no horizonte e ela se levantou.

- Bom dia – murmurou para Sirius, juntando-se a ele no timão.

- Excelente dia! – respondeu o pirata animadamente. – Veja só o céu.

Lily ergueu os olhos e foi surpreendente o modo como aquela imagem conseguiu melhorar seu humor. A visão de alguns pássaros voando na imensidão azul clara sem nuvens era incrível. O mar cintilava parecendo refletir o que havia acima dele, as ondas dançavam lentamente uma música que só elas ouviam.

- Tudo a nosso favor, dessa vez. Já cobrimos quase o dobro do que eu previa – informou o pirata, animado. – Breve estaremos voltando para casa.

Os olhos de Sirius se voltaram para o oeste.

- Preocupado com seu navio? – ela questionou.

- Um pouco. Mas William é um bom Capitão, e, de todo modo, levarei quase um mês para ter notícias, não adianta me preocupar.

- Saudades de alguém, então?

Sirius semicerrou os olhos para ela, claramente surpreso.

- Não me olhe assim – disse a ruiva. – Não é a primeira vez que o vejo encarando o horizonte na direção do continente.

- E eu pensando que você não podia distinguir leste de oeste – brincou ele.

- Não me subestime – Lily alertou, sorrindo. – Nem tente mudar de assunto.

Black guardou silêncio, preocupando-se apenas em tamborilar os dedos na madeira antiga do leme.

- Sirius – ela cantarolou baixinho. – Você me deve uma história.

Ele sabia que não adiantaria ignorá-la. Conhecia Lily o suficiente para saber que ela insistiria até ter o que queria dele. Contentou-se em sorrir.

- Certo. Você quer saber de Victoria – disse ele em tom de constatação.

- Sim. Sobre _você_ e Victoria.

- Não há muito que dizer. Eu conheci Winsdor, ele não sabia que eu era um pirata. Acreditou na fama de minha família, convidou-me para uma festa em sua casa. Eu fui, claro. Achei graça de ser convidado para um evento como aquele, era o aniversário de Victoria. Eu obviamente não sabia quem ela era; famílias como a de Winsdor só tem grande fama e influência em pequenas cidades como Sunset Ville, diferentemente da minha antiga família, cuja fama ultrapassava até mesmo os limites do país. De fato, me surpreendi com sua beleza. – Lily detectou a emoção daquela lembrança no rosto dele e suspirou. – Apaixonei-me de imediato e me atrevo a dizer que ela se sentiu da mesma forma. Combinamos de nos encontrarmos no dia seguinte e no seguinte. Tivemos um romance escondido de Winsdor, nos divertíamos em enganá-lo. Ela era doce e ingênua demais, se deixou levar por seus sentimentos... Por mim.

Black parou por alguns segundos, como se tentasse se lembrar com clareza do que havia acontecido.

- Um dia eu jogava xadrez com Charles quando um de seus companheiros trouxe a notícia de que os Black estavam a procura de um pirata, um traidor de sua família. Fiz-me de entendido, fingi que era um primo qualquer, mas soube que minha temporada ali estava encerrada, não poderia correr o risco de ser pego pela Marinha e, principalmente, por meus parentes. Contei a verdade a Victoria e disse a ela que partiria. Sabia que seus sentimentos puros por mim jamais permitiriam que ela me delatasse. Ela pediu que eu a trouxesse comigo, disse que não poderia viver sem mim. Doce e inocente, como eu disse.

- Mas você não a trouxe – disse Lily tão triste que parecia espelhar o sofrimento da própria Victoria Winsdor. – Por quê?

- Claro que não a trouxe. Eu sou um pirata, sequer tinha meu próprio barco à época... Um homem sem futuro. Acreditei que a deixando lá, mantendo nosso relacionamento em segredo, ela pudesse se casar com alguém que lhe desse uma vida digna.

- Mas você não queria – a ruiva disse, os olhos brilhantes perscrutando-o.

- Não, Lily, eu nunca quis deixá-la – Sirius respondeu e ela soube que provavelmente era a primeira vez que ele fazia aquela confissão a alguém. – O momento em que deixei Victoria foi o único em toda minha vida em que me arrependi de ter deixado minha antiga vida. Se tivesse permanecido um legítimo Black, poderia ter facilmente me casado com qualquer mulher da Grande Bretanha, podia ter feito Victoria minha esposa e dado a ela a vida que merece. Mas era tarde demais para arrependimentos, então parti sem ela na mesma noite.

Lily o observou por longos segundos, comovida com a história que acabara de ouvir. Era quase cômico que aquilo tudo tivesse ocorrido com a irmã do marido de sua melhor amiga, tão próximo dela.

- Ela não se casou – disse a ruiva de repente. – Todos dizem que ela é muito doente, a família a mantém sempre em casa. Eu só a vi na festa de noivado de Charlotte, na casa dos Winsdor.

- Eu soube. E pelo que conheço dela, imagino que tenha se negado a se casar com outro homem. Deve ter ameaçado contar que fora usada por um pirata, difamar a família. – Ele fitou o chão por alguns segundos, ponderando o que diria a seguir. Lily percebeu que aquela hipótese não o entristecia por completo. – Eu pretendia raptá-la, Lily. Fui ao casamento de Winsdor apenas porque acreditei que ela estaria lá, que poderia levá-la comigo. Quero dizer, seria melhor viver à margem como uma pirata do que ser prisioneira em sua própria casa. Todavia, como você bem sabe, não consegui executar meus planos.

- E acabou trazendo a mim, ao invés da pobre Victoria – disse Lily.

Ele balançou a cabeça em concordância.

- Foi assim que conheci a ruiva mais maluca que já navegou nesses mares.

- Deve ser terrível – murmurou Lily. – Pensar que poderia ser ela toda vez que olha para mim.

Sirius sorriu. Ele tinha um sorriso que parecia sempre alegre e confiante, mesmo naquele momento.

- Não, Lily. Eu não me arrependo de tê-la trazido comigo. O velho Dumbledore me ensinou que nada acontece por acaso. Além disso, eu certamente encontrarei outra forma de resgatar Victoria Winsdor. Lamento apenas que ela tenha que viver presa até o fim dessa missão.

- Terrível – repetiu Lily. – Escolher entre um amigo e o amor.

Sirius ficou subitamente sério.

- Não tive dúvidas quanto a isso – garantiu. – Fui a Sunset Ville antes de ir até Dumbledore porque já estávamos perto da cidade, não havia sentido em adiar. – Ele parou e umedeceu os lábios. – Além disso, não creio que ela me queira depois de tudo.

- Como assim?

- Eu a abandonei, Lily. Parti sem me despedir depois de tudo o que passamos. Você me perdoaria? – Ele não a deixou responder. – Tenho certeza que não. Eu só quero libertá-la da prisão em que a coloquei. E talvez protegê-la. O mundo é perigoso e ela é tão ingênua...

Lily sorriu.

- Tenho certeza de que ela apreciará sua atitude.

- É tudo o que posso esperar – ele disse, mas a ruiva teve a impressão de que tentava convencer a si mesmo mais que a ela.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Sirius indicou seu lugar a Lily e ela o ocupou, segurando o timão como se conduzisse o Esmeralda. Era uma sensação estranha, um misto de poder, medo e responsabilidade.

- Como se sente? – perguntou ele, observando-a com curiosidade. Às vezes Lily o deixava intrigado e era quase um esporte tentar compreender seu jeito expansivo e, ao mesmo tempo, misterioso.

- Com medo – confessou a moça. – Quando poderemos soltar o leme?

- Quando alcançarmos a direção correta.

Houve mais alguns segundos de silêncio. Os dois suspiraram.

- Eu poderia ajudá-lo – ela disse subitamente. – Quero ver meu pai quando retornarmos, talvez consiga ajudá-lo a resgatar Victoria.

- Seria muito bom, Lily – respondeu, sorrindo, mas não parecendo realmente entusiasmado.

Mais alguns segundos se passaram. Sirius buscou dois pêssegos na cozinha e ofereceu-lhe um.

- Obrigada – disse, mordendo a fruta sem tirar uma das mãos do leme. – Sirius, você me responderia algumas perguntas?

- Mais perguntas? – ele disse, surpreso. – Em pouco tempo vai me conhecer melhor que eu mesmo, senhorita.

Lily riu.

- Não. Não são perguntas sobre você. Estive pensando e percebi que sei muito pouco sobre esse... _mundo_.

Sirius fitou-a, compreensivo.

- Inaceitável para uma dama tão curiosa – declarou o pirata.

- Sem dúvidas – concordou. – De fato, uma de minhas perguntas é sobre as Damas do Templo.

- Ah! – a interjeição de Sirius veio acompanhada de um suspiro. – As mulheres inalcançáveis. As Sacerdotisas dos Deuses. Eu não sei muito sobre elas, Lily. James provavelmente sabe mais que eu.

A ruiva lamentou ouvir o nome do Capitão. Durante os últimos minutos havia se esquecido dele e do dia anterior.

- Você me contaria o que sabe?

- Que tal _você_ me contar por que está evitando James?

- Por que você não pergunta a ele? – ela murmurou.

- Certo – concordou Sirius, preocupado com o brilho molhado que via nos olhos dela. – Certo, então, as Damas do Templo. Você já ouviu falar do Templo?

- Não, Sirius. O único templo que conheço é a Igreja de Saint James, em Sunset Ville.

- Bom, o Templo é uma construção nas Montanhas Enevoadas dedicada à Deusa. Ninguém pode vê-lo, claro, e você só pode chegar lá se uma das Sacerdotisas levá-la. Mas elas dificilmente saem de seu Santuário.

- E o que elas são?

- Você poderia chamá-las de bruxas – explicou. – Magas, como Dumbledore diz que somos, mas com poderes diferentes. Elas controlam os espíritos, digamos assim, e tem o poder da visão. Seu dom lhes permite ver tudo o que aconteceu no passado e acontece no presente. Às vezes, elas veem o futuro. Sempre dizem que as visões do futuro são presentes da Deusa. Quando elas têm visões do futuro é porque receberam a missão de suas vidas, o motivo pelo qual estão nesse mundo. Depois disso, procuram homens com quem possam procriar e garantir a continuidade de sua linhagem. Assim que tem uma menina, elas abandonam seus homens e retornam ao Templo, onde ensinam o ofício à criança.

- Por que um homem se uniria a uma Sacerdotisa uma vez que sabe que será abandonado quando tiver uma filha?

- Por causa da lenda, Lily. – Ele estava sério e seus olhos azuis, escuros. – Dizem que o homem que ajuda a dar continuidade à linhagem das Filhas da Deusa garante para si o Paraíso. Não importa quantos pecados tenha cometido em toda a sua vida, quando uma Sacerdotisa toca seu espírito, você está livre de seus erros.

A ruiva levou alguns segundos para compreender os dizeres de Sirius.

- É uma ideia fantástica – disse a moça finalmente. – Principalmente para um pirata.

- Sim. – Sirius sorriu. – Elas normalmente escolhem os mais fiéis habitantes do domínio da Senhora dos Mares. Nós, os piratas.

Lily sorriu.

- É irônico, não é? – Black tinha uma expressão pensativa. – Os grandes pecadores, os piores homens, escolhidos para receber o toque santo de seus dedos puros.

- Talvez seja esse o objetivo delas – opinou Lily. – Salvar os homens fiéis à sua Senhora.

- Imagino que sim. Criaturas feitas de pura bondade, é o que são. – Ele jogou a semente da fruta que devorara no mar. – Exceto quando provocadas, claro.

- O que acontece quando elas são provocadas?

- Alguém que irrita uma das Sacerdotisas da Deusa é castigado severamente. Passa a sentir um amor tão profundo por ela que se torna seu escravo. Mas o desprezo da Dama do Templo o matará, cedo ou tarde.

- Deus – sussurrou Lily.

- Sim. Não é impressionante como o amor pode ser também uma arma? Um grande ponto fraco.

Lily balançou a cabeça em concordância.

- Mas, Sirius, e se ela usar esse poder para fazer um homem, que não a quer, amá-la?

- Uma Dama do Templo jamais faria isso. Elas não usam seus poderes em benefício próprio, apenas pela causa da Deusa.

- Certo – a ruiva concordou, mas Sirius notou que não estava convencida.

- É o que sei sobre elas, Lily. O que mais quer saber?

- Bem... – Ela pensou por alguns instantes. – Davy Jones.

Lily viu Sirius estremecer.

- O que quer saber sobre Jones?

- Quem é ele? O que são seus domínios?

- Jones é o guardião dos mares. Ele tem a função de levar todo homem, ou mulher, ou criança que morrer no mar para seus domínios.

- E o que são seus domínios?

- Depende do que você acredita acontecer depois da morte. Ninguém sabe realmente – disse. – O que sei é que Jones é um servo da Grande Senhora. Sem ele, os mortos vagariam pelos mares sem jamais encontrar seu fim. Uma eternidade de tormento.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- James diz que o pai dele seguiu para os domínios de Davy Jones por vontade própria.

- É o que todos achamos – concordou Sirius. – O velho Ulisses Potter se cansou dessa vida e se juntou ao mar, buscando paz.

- É por isso que você acha que ele se matou? – questionou Lily. – Para buscar a paz que ele não teve em vida?

- Suponho que sim. Por que mais ele partiria? O homem amava sua vida mais que a qualquer coisa. O maior pirata que já conheci.

Lily suspirou. De repente, queria sair dali. Tudo o que ouvira começava a pesar, juntamente com o chapéu do Capitão, que ela voltara a colocar sobre sua cabeça sem saber realmente por quê.

- Teve algum progresso com a tarefa de Dumbledore? – ela perguntou a Sirius.

- Na verdade não tentei – confessou o pirata. – Mas pretendo trabalhar isso ainda hoje. Remus e James não evoluíram muito pelo que ouvi.

- É. Nem eu. Na verdade, cada vez que me sento para treinar só consigo me irritar.

- Talvez essa seja a chave – disse Black, sorrindo de um jeito que Lily qualificava como extremamente pirata. – Ficar calmo e de pé.

Lily riu.

- Lembre-se de me avisar se funcionar com você – disse ela.

Ela se afastou com um sorriso. Combinara com Sam que o garoto lhe ensinaria como fazer alguns nós naquela manhã.

Depois do almoço, Remus veio dizer-lhe que haveria uma nova reunião à noite para tratar da lição de Dumbledore e Lily decidiu passar a tarde treinando. Uma vez enfadada com sua falta de progresso, uma grande nostalgia se abateu sobre ela.

O anel de Charlotte em seu dedo tinha agora um valor diferente. Depois de algumas semanas longe de casa, sem notícia alguma exceto as palavras confusas de Severus Snape, a circunferência dourada era seu maior tesouro e, acima de tudo, uma garantia de que ainda tinha para onde voltar se tudo aquilo em que se metera desse errado.

O navio cheio de homens a fazia sentir falta de uma companhia feminina. Chateava-a não ter uma perspectiva menos masculina em detalhes pequenos, e tampouco alguém com quem comentar coisas simples do dia-a-dia com as quais somente as mulheres se importam. Sabia que Remus era um excelente ouvinte e Sirius muito divertido, mas eles eram homens, não conseguia se sentir suficientemente à vontade, e havia coisas em seu coração que ela acreditava só poder dizer a outra mulher, especificamente sua melhor amiga.

Também se preocupava com o pai. Petunia não era exatamente o maior exemplo de paciência do mundo, mas Lily sabia que cuidaria bem de Roger Evans. A história sobre ele ter voltado à Marinha não fazia sentido algum para a ruiva; ela sabia como o pai passara a odiar os mares depois de tudo o que lhes acontecera e de como tinha uma saúde frágil. Ao mesmo tempo, o que faria Snape inventar aquela história? Também não havia razão no fato do pirata de Malfoy querer afastá-la de Potter e levá-la de volta, em segurança, para Sunset Ville.

Seus questionamentos e reflexões sempre a faziam desejar retornar ao seu lar. Todavia esse desejo não durava muito; sempre que considerava tudo o que vivera e descobrira nos últimos dias sabia, de alguma forma, que aquele era o lugar onde devia estar. Naquela tarde, no entanto, o fato de estar tão confusa com relação ao Capitão do Esmeralda fazia a saudade e a solidão que sentia tomarem proporções gigantescas.

- Como o mar, não é mesmo, James Potter? – ela murmurou para as águas azuis antes de se dirigir para a cabine do Capitão.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

James enrolou o mapa e colocou-o de lado, com o cenho franzido. Estava temeroso pela primeira vez desde que tinham saído da casa de Dumbledore. As coordenadas fornecidas por Lily davam para um ponto onde todos os seus mapas garantiam não haver nada além do mar. Não fazia sentido. Cogitara a possibilidade de o feitiço ter dado errado, mas não encontrara nada que pudesse ter levado a isso. Havia também a possibilidade de ter entendido as palavras da ruiva errado – era o que mais lhe importunava. Perto dela não conseguia pensar em estratégias de guerra ou em formas de cumprir uma missão, conseguia apenas admirar seu rosto e suas proporções insanamente perfeitas. Não era impossível que tivesse se confundido. Por outro lado, tinha muita experiência com coordenadas e uma excelente memória, não era o tipo de homem que cometia erros tão primários.

Estava acordado há quase dois dias, insone, irritado, incapaz de relaxar. Apenas o cansaço extremo poderia subjugá-lo. Foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

O Capitão se endireitou em sua cadeira e se permitiu fechar os olhos para descansar. _Apenas por alguns minutos_, disse a si mesmo.

Em segundos estava em casa. Não O Esmeralda, tampouco a palafita na praia ao sul, onde passara alguns meses de sua vida. Sua verdadeira casa.

Estava sentado à mesa da modesta sala de jantar, havia um peru assado e a voz doce de sua mãe vinha da cozinha. Certamente fazendo o molho de batatas que ele adorava.

Depois estavam no sofá. O sofá velho e rebaixado de palha que sua mãe herdara da gorda tia Lucy. Ele estava deitado, a cabeça no colo macio da mãe, os olhos fechados. Ela acariciava as madeixas negras, compridas o suficiente para tampar seu rosto, enquanto ria de algo que acontecera durante o dia. James não prestava atenção, mas sorria inexplicavelmente feliz.

O momento parecia eterno – e ele ficaria feliz se realmente fosse – quando a porta se abriu e através dela apareceu seu pai. Ulisses Potter fitou-o com seus olhos escuros e profundos antes de dizer:

- Temos que ir.

- Eu não quero ir – a resposta foi como um reflexo.

- Você não tem escolha. Não pode ficar aqui – Ulisses decretou, aproximando-se.

- Por quê? – James perguntou, confuso. Estava agora sentado, a mão pequena da mãe segura na sua.

- Você é um pirata. Não merece viver entre essas pessoas. É uma questão de tempo até que o descubram e o levem para a forca. Você deve partir.

James concordou. Sabia que o pai estava certo. Beijou a testa da mãe.

- Eu amo você – sussurrou, desejando que o pai não ouvisse. – Eu ficarei bem. Cuide-se.

Mas o rosto dela já estava repleto de lágrimas que ardiam em seu peito como rum em uma ferida.

- Virei visitá-la logo – prometeu, aflito.

Ela não respondeu. Meneou a cabeça em negação, afastando-se dele. James desesperou-se. Por que ela não entendia? Era um pirata, não podia ficar ali. Mas voltaria, sempre voltava.

- Não há mais volta, meu filho – ela disse, entre soluços. James tentou se aproximar para dissuadi-la daquela ideia, mas não foi capaz, era como se houvesse uma parede invisível entre os dois.

- Mãe – conseguiu dizer, a garganta apertada.

- Você é como seu pai, Jimmy – ela disse. – Um homem do mar, livre. Assim como Ulisses, você não retornará. Não por mim.

- Não. Eu não sou como ele. Mãe, por favor... – ele não conseguiu prosseguir.

- Sempre estarei com você. Minhas orações o acompanharão em vida e meu espírito estará com você na morte.

James tentou falar, era como se sua garganta estivesse fechada. Ulisses tocou seu ombro e o puxou em direção à porta. Ele foi, ainda que não quisesse. Seu coração batia descompassado, sua respiração estava rasa de desespero enquanto a imagem de Rose Prienstone diminuía. Ele lutou contra a força do pai que o levava para a direção contrária, gritou. A porta se fechou lentamente, como que por uma brisa forte...

_Paft!_

James se sobressaltou, despertando. Seus olhos encontraram Lily abaixada recolhendo algo no chão.

- Desculpe – murmurou a moça timidamente. – Tentei não fazer barulho...

O Capitão apenas concordou com a cabeça, evitando olhá-la. Assanhou os cabelos e olhou em volta, confuso. Quanto tempo dormira? Pela janela viu o céu alaranjado, indicando o crepúsculo.

_Dormi a tarde toda_, pensou.

James mexeu alguns papéis sobre a mesa, sem realmente organizar nada. Quando ergueu os olhos, impaciente com o fato de ter adormecido, encontrou Lily de pé, no mesmo lugar, observando-o.

- Senhorita? – perguntou, desejando que ela parasse de perscrutá-lo com seus grandes orbes verdes.

- Desculpe – ela repetiu o pedido. – É só que... Eu não sabia que você usava óculos. O senhor não enxerga bem?

Ele sorriu de um jeito lamentoso.

- Definitivamente não.

- Ficam bem no senhor – ela disse, em seguida virando o rosto para o lado esquerdo, sob o pretexto de examinar uma estante de livros. A presença de seus óculos permitiu que James visse como enrubescera.

- Obrigado – respondeu, observando-a com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Era fácil ficar à vontade quando ela estava de cabeça baixa. Difícil era lidar com a moça de queixo erguido e língua afiada em que ela se transformava em certas situações.

- Pode experimentá-los se quiser – ele ofereceu.

- Creio que enxergo muito bem, senhor.

- Minha mãe sempre dizia que as mulheres enxergam melhor que os homens – falou, sabendo que aquela lembrança havia sido despertada pelo sonho, mas não se permitindo divagar.

- Eu não poderia discordar – Lily disse, voltando a fitá-lo.

James devorou aquele olhar. Era submisso, doce e implorativo. O que ela implorava? Desculpas, talvez. Desculpas por acordá-lo, por julgá-lo, por ofendê-lo, por desacatá-lo? Por um segundo o Capitão se retraiu, deixando-se invadir por mágoa e rancor. No instante seguinte tudo havia desaparecido, havia apenas aquela fragilidade e meiguice que sempre despertavam nele uma intensa necessidade de se aproximar e protegê-la. Que sempre o faziam baixar a guarda e quase, quase se render.

- O que estava procurando? – James perguntou.

- Nada em particular – respondeu a ruiva. – Só admirando. É tudo tão delicado e bonito. Nunca vi uma louça assim, nem mesmo na casa de Charlotte.

- Legítima porcelana chinesa – disse o Capitão, percebendo que havia se aproximado inconscientemente, estando agora a dois passos dela. – Pintada à mão pelas mulheres de uma vila de nome complicado. Sirius e Remus fingiram-se de compradores para conhecer bem antes de saquearmos o navio.

Lily sorriu e rolou os olhos com diversão.

- Trabalho de primeira categoria – declarou a ruiva.

- Sempre.

A porta se abriu. Remus entrou com seu sorriso agora costumeiro. James pressionou os lábios, sabendo que aquela alegria facilmente desapareceria se o pirata soubesse que a coordenada que seguiam os levava a lugar nenhum.

- Ora, veja só, Sirius – cantarolou Lupin. – Fico contente que tenham voltado às boas graças novamente. Algumas pessoas não precisam manter seu orgulho sempre.

James teve certeza de que viu seu amigo piscar para Lily. Não se preocupou com isso, no entanto, o constrangimento de ter sido encontrado daquela maneira, tão à vontade e intimamente, com a tripulante ruiva pelos amigos o dominou, de modo que só teve tempo de ver Lily se abaixar para recolher os cacos da porcelana chinesa antes de se adiantar em direção aos amigos.

- Parece que Lily não gostou muito da porcelana chinesa – disse o Capitão Potter, sorrindo. – Jogou a louça no chão assim que entrei na sala.

- É mesmo, Lily? – Remus perguntou.

- Na verdade, deixei-a cair quando o Capitão entrou na cabine e me assustou – corrigiu Lily, erguendo-se e caminhando até a janela, por onde jogou o que restava de uma bela xícara. – Ainda assim, Potter acreditou que eu devia conhecer a história desse roubo para tomar mais cuidado em uma próxima vez.

James fitou-a. A forma como ela captara que não queria que soubessem que dormia e acompanhara sua história rápida e inteligentemente deixaram-no, literalmente, de boca aberta.

- Ah, o navio do chinês – sorriu Sirius, o olhar perdido como se visitasse outra época. – Cortejei a esposa do comerciante. Ela até mesmo pediu que eu a levasse comigo, a pobrezinha. Não disse nada ao marido sobre ser eu o autor do roubo mesmo quando a abandonei, pois seria o mesmo que confessar o adultério. Tem-se que pensar em tudo quando se é um pirata, Lily.

- Tenho certeza de que sim – concordou a moça, unindo as sobrancelhas e suspirando.

- Então, vamos ao motivo da reunião – anunciou Remus, sentando-se em sua posição de costume à mesa. – Sirius pediu que eu os reunisse, pois ele afirma ter _novidades interessantes_ para compartilhar conosco.

- Sirius, a palavra é sua – concedeu Potter.

A ironia dos dois companheiros não impediu Sirius de jogar seus cabelos para trás e sorrir com superioridade. Lily sorriu naturalmente com a sintonia dos três.

- Depois de ouvir muitas reclamações sobre a tarefa de Dumbledore, decidi tentar cumpri-la essa manhã – declarou em tom pomposo e pigarreou. – E não foi grande a minha surpresa quando me vi perfeitamente capaz de fazer o que o livro pedia depois de alguns minutos.

O silêncio se estabeleceu. A incredulidade passou pelos rostos de Remus e Lily e, James sabia, estava evidente no dele também. Trabalhara incessantemente desde que recebera a tarefa de Dumbledore, mas só conseguira sentir-se frustrado. Pelo que sabia, Sirius não havia sequer tentado até então. Não havia como ele ter conseguido.

- O quê? – James conseguiu dizer.

- Exatamente. Pensei sobre o que vocês disseram e cheguei à forma correta de proceder. Deu certo. Posso fazer coisas... Levitarem.

Um novo silêncio. Sirius era o único que permanecia de pé, uma expressão de suave contentamento e ligeira superioridade que começava a irritar James profundamente.

- Dê-nos a honra – pediu James, sem se dar ao trabalho de esconder sua ironia.

Black concordou com a cabeça. Ele se endireitou e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Em seguida abriu-os e encarou a garrafa de rum sobre a mesa; ele abriu os braços e apontou as palmas das mãos para cima.

Levou muito tempo. Potter já havia desviado o olhar uma dezena de vezes e Lily já tinha cruzado e descruzado as pernas impacientemente outras dez vezes, de modo que apenas Lupin prestava atenção quando a garrafa flutuou no ar.

Foi a exclamação de surpresa do pirata que alertou os outros dois.

Lily se pôs de pé, como se a mudança de ângulo pudesse fazê-la compreender o que acontecia. Remus não se moveu, mas seu olhar estava em Sirius, tentando deduzir como o amigo fizera aquilo.

James olhava da garrafa para o companheiro. Depois da comoção inicial, viera a irritação. Como ele podia ter conseguido assim, tão facilmente? E agora permanecia ali, as mãos estendidas, os olhos abertos fixos na garrafa que flutuava exatamente como o Esmeralda fazia nas águas salgadas do mar, a expressão vaga e suave.

O olhar de encantamento infantil de Lily para o Capitão do Lady Tiocvari não ajudava. James sabia que desejava profundamente que aquela admiração fosse direcionada a ele. Sabia que desejava que aqueles orbes verdes e brilhantes como pedras preciosas se dilatassem diante das ações dele. Mas fora Sirius quem conseguira cumprir a tarefa primeiro, e se não quisesse que sua fama de arrogante e egoísta aumentasse aos olhos da tripulante ruiva, teria que fazer-se de humilde e aprender.

Sirius ainda manteve o espetáculo por alguns segundos. Depois, lentamente, baixou as mãos e a garrafa seguiu o movimento, voltando a tocar o tampo da mesa com um baque suave.

- E aí? Não é incrível? Sinto como se pudesse fazer o Esmeralda voar – disse o pirata, legitimamente contente.

James soltou o ar, menos resignado. Era visível que o amigo estava tão surpreso por ter conseguido quanto os outros três.

- Como, por Deus, você fez isso? – a pergunta de Lily pegou todos de surpresa. Enquanto todos tentavam esconder seu encantamento, ela parecia muito satisfeita em declará-lo a altos brados.

- Eu vou explicar.

A noite correu suave enquanto Sirius ministrava classes de magia. Decidiram parar quando Lily deitou a cabeça nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa e fechou os olhos, sonolenta.

Apesar de tudo, não obtiveram sucesso. Todavia, o avanço do amigo lhes deu novas energias, passaram a treinar com muito mais empenho, agora juntos. Decidiram não tentar ver o livro até estarem realmente prontos para aprender a nova lição.

Tinham aprendido a primeira lição de Dumbledore.

Os dois dias que se passaram foram como quaisquer outros para todos os piratas, mas não para James. Havia desenvolvido uma rotina em que passava tanto tempo quanto era possível com Lily e os companheiros. Rapidamente deixou-se levar pela intimidade que adquirira com a ruiva e abandonou um pouco sua seriedade calculada.

- Você está brincando? – a gargalhada alta de Sirius se fez ouvir. – Lily, James não foi sempre assim. Quando éramos garotos, aprontávamos muito, tanto no mar quanto em terra firme.

- E o que o Capitão Ulisses Potter achava disso? – perguntou a ruiva, sorrindo, cheia de curiosidade.

- Ele dificilmente tomava consciência do que fazíamos – respondeu James, divertido.

- Lembra quando nos encontrávamos às escondidas com as duas moças da Corte da Princesa Heloise?

- Claro que me lembro. Eram suas primas distantes, não? – O sorriso de James se espalhou por suas feições. – Lembro de ter achado que estava perdidamente apaixonado.

- Eu também – Sirius falou, surpreso com a confissão do amigo. – Aquela pequena morena me tirou o sono por muitos dias.

- E sua amiga, o meu. O que será que lhes aconteceu?

- O mesmo que acontece a todas elas. Casaram-se com homens influentes, tiveram filhos, tornaram-se senhoras de respeito.

- Aposto como ainda sussurram sobre quando se encontravam com dois jovens piratas – disse Lily. – Deve ser uma de suas melhores lembranças de juventude. A coisa mais ousada que já fizeram em suas vidas.

- Por mais que esse pensamento me lisonjeie, passei tempo suficientemente com aquela garota para saber que ela era capaz de coisas muito mais ousadas.

- E a amiga certamente também tomou gosto por aventuras – concordou Sirius.

Houve alguns instantes de silêncio enquanto Lily sentia um pouco de ciúmes das lembranças aventureiras dos dois rapazes.

- E quando quase explodimos o Esmeralda brincando com fogo no porão cheio de pólvora?

- Dessa vez meu pai nos pegou – James informou a Lily. – E ficou realmente irritado. Lembro de termos ajudado na cozinha por seis meses para "aprendermos a utilizar melhor nosso tempo livre".

- É verdade. Realmente aprendemos que a cozinha não é uma boa opção de aproveitamento do tempo livre.

- E quando éramos ainda mais jovens, tínhamos uns dezesseis anos, vendemos metade do estoque de rum de Ed.

- Obviamente escondemos a pistola dele antes – acrescentou Sirius.

- Posso imaginar o que teria acontecido caso contrário – disse Lily sombriamente.

- Colocamos a culpa em Snape – riu Sirius. – Dissemos que o tínhamos visto negociando com um comerciante das ilhas.

- Ele quase teve que dar a vida para pagar. Conseguiu convencer Ed a deixá-lo viver, dizendo que, mesmo que fosse ele, não teria conseguido levar tudo sozinho, e que morto não poderia dizer quem eram seus comparsas.

- Céus! – exclamou Lily.

- Éramos garotos – James se justificou, vendo a expressão dela. – No fim, devolvemos tudo a ele anonimamente.

- Éramos piratas fracos – suspirou Sirius, divertido. – E não sabíamos com o que estávamos nos metendo.

Lily sorriu.

- É estranho pensar no Capitão fazendo molecagens – confessou a ruiva, recostando-se em sua cadeira.

- Que inocência, a sua – disse Sirius, trocando um olhar com o amigo. – Até hoje ele as faz. Os planos de James são sempre estratégias de moleque.

- Estratégias _geniais_ de moleque – corrigiu James.

- Modesto e amável, como sempre – cantarolou Sirius, fitando Lily.

A ruiva riu. Seu sorriso era suave e repleto de verdade. James conhecia o suficiente de mulheres para saber o quanto um riso como aquele era impressionante. Poucas vezes conhecera uma pessoa tão ingenuamente autêntica. Vez ou outra se perguntava sobre o que aconteceria a Lily se ela confiasse em outro pirata como confiava neles. O pensamento não era nada bom.

- Acho que chega de descanso – anunciou Remus, aproximando-se. – Está tudo bem lá em cima.

- Vão treinando, eu vou até a cozinha buscar algo para comer. – Sirius se ergueu e caminhou porta afora.

- Acho que ele já está se cansando de nos ensinar – suspirou Lily.

- Sim, mas quem pode culpá-lo? Nós não somos exatamente os melhores aprendizes que alguém pode ter – apontou Remus.

- Ele compreende a necessidade disso – James finalizou a conversa.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Estavam corretos sobre Sirius. Por mais contente que tivesse ficado em ser o primeiro a aprender a primeira lição do livro, era inegável que se entediava em ensinar, principalmente considerando o avanço nulo dos companheiros. Ficou satisfeito quando recebeu autorização para se retirar naquela noite.

- Você já fez o máximo que podia por nós. Se precisarmos, chamaremos – declarara James.

Black saiu e surpreendeu-se em perceber que não tinha nada específico para fazer. Conversou com Sam por alguns minutos, conferiu suas coordenadas e, sem vontade para jogar cartas ou beber rum, foi para sua rede descansar.

Horas pareceram passar enquanto ele viajava de pensamento em pensamento aguardando que o sono o envolvesse. Depois de muito se mexer, ele finalmente adormeceu.

Estava entretido num sonho bobo em que pescava da janela do Esmeralda quando aconteceu. O ambiente à sua volta se desvaneceu lentamente, como se toda a cor escorresse por paredes invisíveis à sua volta. Ele rapidamente reconheceu o que estava acontecendo.

- Roxy? – chamou, um sorriso espalhando-se por seu rosto.

- Sirius – a voz quase infantil da moça chegou aos seus ouvidos e, lentamente, a imagem de Roxanne se formou diante dele. – Finalmente você adormeceu.

- Estava insone – ele justificou. – Tudo bem com você?

- Sim, obrigada. E por aí? Tem se ferido gravemente nos últimos dias?

- Claro que não, você pediu que eu me cuidasse melhor – ele respondeu, galante, dando alguns passos em direção a ela.

Roxy enrubesceu e baixou o rosto, deixando a cascata de cabelos castanhos ocultar-lhe a expressão tímida. Sirius suspirou, cheio de encantamento. Achava o jeito da moça tão meigo e bonito. Para não dizer assustadoramente tentador.

- Então, a que devo a honra de sua visita? – ele perguntou, tentando fazê-la ficar mais à vontade.

- Vovô, claro – ela murmurou, voltando a erguer a cabeça. – Ele me disse que precisava enviar um recado para você e outro para Potter e os outros.

- Certo. Qual é o recado?

- Ele disse pra você não desistir de ensinar os outros a primeira lição. Que você deve fazê-los esquecer de tudo para se concentrarem, só assim eles conseguirão. Remus está bloqueado porque não para de pensar em se livrar da maldição, James e Lily seguem a mesma linhas, cada um a seu modo.

- Mas o que eu devo fazer? Embebedá-los?

- Ele não disse como, só disse o quê e por quê você deveria fazer.

- Ah, estou surpreso – resmungou o homem ironicamente. – Como ele sabia que eu tinha conseguido?

- Ele disse que tinha um palpite de que você seria o primeiro. Vai ficar feliz em saber que está certo.

Sirius não pode evitar acompanhar o sorriso da moça.

- O que mais?

- Ele disse pra você dizer a James para não se preocupar, porque estão no caminho certo, os receios dele não tem fundamento real.

- Não vou nem perguntar – disse o pirata, fazendo um gesto vago com a mão. – Algo mais?

- Sim. Por outro lado devem se preocupar com o fato de que Jormungard está se aproximando junto com a lua cheia. Vocês não chegarão a tempo.

- Desse modo, os outros recados são inúteis – disse ele, impaciente. – Se vamos todos morrer, não há sentido em estudar magia ou aliviar preocupações.

- Vocês não vão morrer. Quer dizer, não necessariamente. Vovô disse que vai tentar protegê-los por três ou quatro noites de lua cheia, mas que não pode garantir. Vocês devem seguir o mais rápido possível e torcer para que tudo dê certo.

- Como saberemos se a tentativa de nos proteger deu certo ou não?

- Ele disse que vocês vão saber. Eu não perguntei mais que isso.

- Certo – concordou a contragosto.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Bem – ela começou, umedecendo os lábios ansiosamente. – Tente não se ferir, por favor. Quero vê-lo novamente, em breve.

Sirius sorriu, cheio de afeição e surpresa.

- Você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo, Roxy.

- Eu... – Ela engoliu em seco, observando a aproximação dele. – Eu espero que não.

Sirius sorriu novamente enquanto segurava as duas mãos dela com delicadeza e as acariciava.

- Algo mais?

- Acho que não. – Ela inspirou profundamente pela boca. – Tenho que ir.

- Tem certeza? Não pode ficar mais? Seria como um sonho...

- Não, Sirius – subitamente ela estava séria e decidida, soltando-se dele. – Tome cuidado, por favor. Até mais ver.

- Até – a palavra ficou perdida no ar, pois ela já havia desaparecido.

Sirius suspirou, pensando se a teria magoado e, como esperava, despertou.

Ainda ficou alguns minutos em sua rede, balançando suavemente com o movimento do navio antes de se levantar e ir avisar os outros que Jormungard estava se aproximando, assim como o fim deles.

* * *

_N/B – Liv: Lembro de você me dizendo que eu iria amar esse capítulo. E você estava inteiramente certa! Cheio de encantamentos, descobertas, e para finalizar, um suspense! Um capítulo "cheio" de Sirius, seu humor incrível; Lily curiosa, astuta, ingenuamente esperta e corajosa; James enciumado pela Lily, percebendo sua afeição pela moça se tornar algo diferente e mais forte. Como disse: eu amei. James & Lily na medida certa, e meu adorado Sirius tendo a atenção que tanto ama ter..hihihi. Quero ver a Lily ajudando o Sirius a resgatar Victoire, embora me doa ver Roxy triste por ele. Estou cada vez mais orgulhosa de tudo isso que você está criando, Dana. E mais orgulhosa ainda por você ter me escolhido a estar ao seu lado neste trabalho. Um beijo grande, irmãzinha. Te amo._

_N/B – Alessandra: Você consegue deixar a história cada vez mais intrigante! Muitos questionamentos acontecendo, muitos sentimentos incipientes tomando forma... Como a Livs bem disse, por mais triste que seja para Roxy, fiquei feliz em saber que o cachorrão vai resgatar Vicky... Afinal, não seria Sirius Black se deixasse passar essa! Amo você, Amore! Sandy._

_**N/A: Oláááááá!! Como vocês estão? Espero que bem. E beeem calmos também.**_

_**Eu sei, eu sei, demorei 20 anos a mais do que prometi - ou 15 dias pra ser mais exata. Peço desculpas, não foi minha culpa, não totalmente. A faculdade tem me consumido! Quarta tenho prova de Cálculo 3, quinta de Lab de Orgânica e sábado de espanhol! Pra vocês terem uma ideia, eu estou na Universidade agora mesmo, devia estar fazendo uma planta baixa no AUTOCAD, mas estou aqui, postando pra vocês.**_

_**Esse capítulo estreou uma coisa bem diferente, mas essencial a essa fanfic. O ponto de vista do James e do Sirius. Espero que as fãs do cachorrão tenham gostado desse capítulo que, assim como à Grazzy e à Mony, foi dedicado a ele.**_

_**Gente, tenho que correr - tem uma janela alta que eu preciso desenhar. Mas antes vou agradecer as reviews (respondi elas no fds prolongado!!) e dizer que é um recorde. Aliás o número de favoritações também é impressionante.**_

**_Ah, já ia me esquecendo. Vou deixar meu multiply no perfil, lá vocês poderão encontrar o feitiço que James lançou sobre Lily - a linda da ANIS gravou ela mesma cantando no piano! OBRIGADA, ANIS!!! Procurem em MÚSICAS, a playlist A CANÇÃO DO PIRATA PERDIDO._**

_**Vou por também meu orkut, pras leitoras que quiserem trocar uma ideia ou me importunar pra att, ok? E farei propaganda do melhor fórum de HP do UNIVERSO, onde costumo dar notícias sobre atts e a fic. Procurem: LUMUSMAXIMUM ponto COM.**_

**_E por último (eu sei, eu falo demaisss), quero deixar um beijo pra Sandy e desejar que ela fique bem. Beta, eu te amo!!!_**

**_Aguardo as opiniões de vocês!!!_**

**_Amor,_**

_**Da**__**na**_

Reviews:

**Vanessa S.**: Olááá! Sim, a briga foi necessária. Me chateia escrever eles brigando, sabia? Mas é bem fácil. Haha, a tensão do cap passado fez mesmo o maior sucesso. Demorei muito, né? Desculpa mesmo. Espero que tenha valido a espera... E estou louca para saber o que acharam desse. Um beijo!

**Srta. Monica Black**: Mony!!! Que tal a citação desse capítulo??? Hahaha. Espero que tenha gostado! Fiquei superfeliz em saber que, diferentemente de mim, você gostou do capítulo. A casa do Dumb foi uma coisa meio psicodélica inspirada em Across de Universe; os sonhos de Sirius são um bom meio de comunicação, né? Eu beeeem que queria; acho que a felicidade do Remus tá ameaçada agora, né? Tadinhooo!; siiiim! Lily e James estão se conhecendo de verdade, estão indo além das aparências forjadas pelos dois... Ah, como eu adoro! Que achou desse? Quero saber logooo. Obrigada pelas congratulações, espero que tenha gostado das suas! Mi beijosss.

**Zix Black**: Obrigada pelo carinhoo! Esses dois são uma loucura, sempre deixam-nos irritados e suspirantes. O Remus?? Eu não posso contar! Só posso pedir que você aguarde pra ver. Gostou desse? Beijo! – Parte II: Só depois fui conferir os comentários na floreios e descobri que você estava por lá também! Nossa, muito obrigada por achar tudo isso da minha fic. Eu confesso que é mesmo difícil achar uma no contexto da pirataria que seja cativante... Meio que foi isso que me levou a escrever a minha. Eu quero siiiim uma capa! Ficaria lisonjeada. Você conhece o fórum Lumus Maximum? É o melhor do universo sobre HP, somos praticamente uma família espalhada pelo Brasil. O que importa é que lá eu uso uma imagem superfofa como "capa", por assim dizer, é mais uma propaganda, sabe. Se você quiser, posso mandar pra você – ou você pode entrar lá e curtir aquele lugar fantástico. Desculpa mesmo ter demorado tanto a responder, os comentários do F&B não chegam por e-mail e eu não tenho o hábito de conferir até ter que responder as reviews na postagem de um novo capítulo. Deixarei um recado no seu perfil, sim, obrigada. Beijoss!

**~Kaah**: Obrigadaaaa! Sua mensagem realmente me emocionou. Fez meu aniversário muito mais feliz. Acho que você já está irritada com a incompetência da Lily, né? Hahaha! Perdoa ela, agora ela tem outras coisas com que se preocupar. Se você gostou da canção, não deixe de conferi-la no multiply! E, siiim, o Lupin é uma graça... Aguardo sua opinião sobre esse! Não deixa de ler não, mesmo que seja na sala de aula. (Olha o exemplo que eu sou...) P.S.'s: Nossa, pega leve com a Lily! A coitada mal consegue fazer um livro levitar e você quer que ela inicie classes de esgrima? Caaaalma. Beeeijo. (Eu posso escrever muitos e's!)

**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS.**: Obrigada, querida!! O que achou desse? Desculpe a demora. Um beeeijo.

**Isa Potter**: Oii! Obrigada pelos parabéns! Tudo de bom pra você também. Obrigadaa pelo elogio à fic também! Foi um ideia surgida numa tarde, eu simplesmente escrevi o roteiro de uns 10 capítulos de cara, depois só esperei os personagens se formarem e mandei pra beta Liv opinar! O que achou deste? Um beijo.

**Cuca Malfoy**: Obrigadaa! Pelas congratulações de aniversário e pelo elogio à minha criatividade. Aqui está mais, o que você achou?? Beeijos.

**AnisxD**: Ahhhh, você não foi psicologicamente coagida! Você foi homenageada, é diferente. Há, eu sei, sim, como é vida de vestibulanda. Meu 2008 foi pura loucura. Obrigaaaada pelos parabéns! Pela felicidade, pela paz e pelo homem bonito! Há, preciso sim de inspiração, principalmente pro cálculo III. Obrigada, querida! Obrigada por gostar do que eu escrevo e me emocionar com isso. Eu sei que você está sempre comigo, ainda que às vezes faça charminho dizendo pra você que nunca comenta minhas fanfics. A prova maior disso é a música linda que você cantou e gravou pra nós. Obrigada também pelos conselhos, eles são valiosíssimos pra mim. Ah, amo você!! Bem, me diga o que achou desse – da forma que quiser, aceito até visitas em sonhos. Mil beeeijos!

**Júlia**: Muuuuito obrigada pelo parabéns e pelo elogio. Aqui está o próximo, o que você achou?? Um beijo!

**Maga do 4**: Hahaha! Comentários de madrugada são o ó. Que bom que você gostou – e se esforçou tanto pra ler. O James seeempre é um fofo, né? Que achou dele nesse? Beijo!

**Grace Black**: Obrigadaaa!!! Desejo tudo em dobro pra você, chuchu! Você é muito importante pra mim! Beeem, sua amiga é um pouco extremista querendo uns pegas com nosso lobo do mar, né? Kkkkkkk! Mesmo assim, ri muito. Bem, eu já te dei spoillers suficientes, né?? Pode esquecer Posseidon. Vou ignorar seus palpites restantes para o bem da fic. Siiim, eles estão se conhecendo agora, e, SIM, as coisas vão acontecer no ritmo certo. Amenizei sua curiosidade nesse??? Conta pra miiiim! Espero que tenha gostado da dedicatória. Mil beijos!

**Priscila Louredo**: Priiii! Obrigada por tirar um tempinho pra acompanhar isso aqui! Há! O Snape e o James sempre dão pano pra manga... A conversa que vira discussão é realmente bem típica. Adorei suas impressões pelo MSN, foram muito perceptivas meeeesmo. Obrigada pelos parabéns! Te aaamo. Beijo!

**Lia**: Hey! Que booom que você está de volta! Agora consegue fazer um cadastro no ff? Haha. Tenho que discordar, aconteceu muuuuita coisa na relação James&Lily, é só prestar atenção. Albus é sempre impressionante e o Remus... Ah, tenho tanto pena e admiração por ele! Obrigada pelos parabéns! Espero sua opinião sobre esse. Beeeijo!

**Bruna G. Weasley**: Comadreeee!! Há, é tãão bom ver você por aqui! Eu entendo, sim, o porquê. Eu também não sou lá a mais presente das irmãs, né? A faculdade tooootalmente me consome e eu acabo tendo tempo só de noitinha. Imaginaaaa! Aqui na minha fic faço questão de não ter "donas", sabe? Pra evitar essas briguinhas. Mas eles são totalmente apaixonáveis, sim. A homenagem no primeiro cap foi mais que merecida. Não esquece de dizer o que achou desse! Te aaamo. Beijos!

**Paty Black**: Mamããããããe!!! Háááá. É menina! Você não imagina como fico contente! Parabéns mais mil vezes, mana. Obrigaaaaada pelos parabéns, significa muito. Espero não parar de encher a paciência de vocês tão cedo também. Ah, eu também gostei muito de quando ele enfeitiça ela. E nesse cap a gente tem uma noção ainda maior do que deve ter passado pela cabecinha dele, né? Há! O Remus é sempre um doce... Sinto tanta pena dele. E Sirius, ah, acho que você gostou do quanto ele apareceu nesse, né? Do início ao fim! Que você achou da Victoria?? Desse capítulo em geral??? Eu sei, eu sei, fui palmeirense por uma meia hora, em nome do sonho do seu irmão. Fazer o quê? Sei dissimular. Beeeijos, querida!

**Vanessa Sueroz**: Cá estáááá! Espero ter sanado um pouco da sua curiosidade. Seja bem vinda! Beeeijos.

**Yuufu**: Oláááá! Obrigadaaa. Parabéns pra você, companheira pisciana. Claro que o presente foi pra você também, hihi. Vou ignorar sua preferência de times, tá? Pra não prejudicar nosso relacionamento. Vou tentar trabalhar nessa "desambiguação" de agora pra frente, ok? Tudo bem, não vou achar ruim quando você reclamar... E aí, esta é a Victoria. Conte-me suas impressões. Haha! Pois é, mas eu simplesmente precisei criar essa família pra Dumbledore... E fiz ele mais um velho fascinado pelas mulheres... Eternamente galanteador. Espero que não prejudique a fic aos seus olhos – ele continua sendo O CARA, né? Logo se vê pelo livro e pelo seu jeito de ser. Siiiim, Remus é o mestre das conversas suaves que estapeiam a gente, eu o admiro por isso. O que achou de James e Lily agora?? Mil beijos!

**Kellysds**: Keeeeellls!!! Há! Entendeu agora porque nossa magia não se manifesta tão fortemente? Vamos dar um jeito nisso, né? Obrigada por ter amado o capítulo, sofri muito com ele... Mas acho que sofri mais com esse último. Siiim, o romance está ali e fico muito feliz em ver que pessoas como você suspiram com sua intensidade. E vai ter que esperar, não adianta. Obrigada pela ligação, eu sempre amo recebê-las, e pelas congratulações! Te aaamo!

**Clara Isbela Black**: Ahhhh, eu gosto tanto da sua opinião, tenho que insistir pra sabê-la, né? Fiquei muiiiito feliz em saber que você amou o capítulo. Apaixonando-se pelo Remus, é? Ele é totalmente apaixonável mesmo... Um pirata de grande sensibilidade. Ele me impressiona! E guarda muitas coisas interessantes pra gente nessa história. E aí, o que você achou desse?? Beijinhos! Amo você.

**Flah**: Heey! Obrigadaa. Seja bem vinda, ok? E vá dizendo o que está achando. Beeeijos!

**Fadinha Ruiva**: Daniiiii! Bom demais ver você por aqui. Então, lembrei muito de você quando fui escrever sobre o Snape, é inevitável! E fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Tentei fazer ele bem parecido com o Snape original, espero ter tido sucesso. Ahhh, eu é que lamento não ter review sua pra responder! A cena do "eu farei você dormir" 'tá quase polêmica! Eu também não ficaria tão relaxada, mas você tem que pensar que a Lily é bem inocente no quesito amoroso/sexual – eu até tentei mostrar isso quando explorei o ponto de vista do James. Mas teve, sim, uma tensão que ela não conseguiu identificar... Mil beeeijos! Também amo você. P.S.: Siiiim, falou comigo e eu fiquei mais que superfeliz! Repita sempre.


	7. Jormungard

N/A: Antes de começar o capítulo, um resumo de tudo o que aconteceu para lembrar àqueles que leram há mais de um ano essa história. Deixo as desculpas e o falatório para o final.

Lily Evans, nascida e criada na pequena cidade de Sunset Ville pretendia partir na noite do casamento de sua melhor amiga, Charlotte, para uma busca pelo homem que assassinara sua mãe. No próprio casamento ela conhece Sirius Black, um pirata procurado, e faz com ele um acordo: ela concorda em ser sua refém para que saia ileso do casamento de um Comandante da Marinha Britânica e ele deve levá-la até o Capitão Potter. Sirius cumpre sua promessa, mas não leva Lily ao homem que esperava e sim ao filho dele, que afirma que o pai está morto há alguns anos. Lily conhece Remus Lupin, um homem vítima de uma maldição hereditária que tem sua primeira e talvez única chance de se salvar da maldição que o impede de estar em alto mar durante a lua cheia. Para isso, no entanto, Lily deve ir com os piratas para uma ilha falar com um velho mago e, em seguida, partir para onde quer que o homem ordene. Lily descobre ter sangue mágico e parte para uma nova ilha, onde intencionam negociar com a Senhora dos Mares pela cura de Lupin. No caminho, ela descobre mais sobre os piratas com quem viaja e se aproxima de verdades sobre as quais nunca imaginou.

* * *

_**A Senhora dos Mares**_

**Capítulo 7**

**Jormungard**

As informações de Dumbledore despertaram diferentes reações entre as pessoas do navio. A maior parte dos tripulantes se agitou e aumentou sua hostilidade com relação a Remus. Outra parte apelou para suas crenças, principalmente no senso de justiça da Grande Senhora. Sirius permaneceu indiferente, sabia que Will cuidaria de seu navio, uma vez que era seu substituto legítimo, e, além disso, todos os que lhe importavam estavam ali, com duas raras e belas exceções que provavelmente ficariam melhores sem ele. Remus fechou-se totalmente, o sol que parecia iluminá-lo por completo fora eclipsado pelo monstro servo da Rainha e a perspectiva da morte de toda a tripulação do Esmeralda. Lily estava confusa, não tinha real noção do perigo representado por Jormungard, pois não passara sua vida ouvindo histórias sobre ele durante a noite; no entanto, o que ouvira dos piratas fora suficiente para sentir muito medo. James, por outro lado, estava mais tranquilo que antes. A garantia de Dumbledore de que os temores dele não tinham real fundamento parecia ter ofuscado o fato de que morreriam se a proteção do velho mago falhasse e não chegassem a tempo em terra firme.

- Como você pode estar tão calmo? – uma aflita Lily lhe perguntara na noite seguinte.

- Por que eu não estaria? – ele perguntara de volta enquanto passava o dedo indicador pela madeira do leme.

- A lua cheia surgirá em algumas horas – a ruiva disse num tom óbvio.

- Sim. Acontece todos os meses – ele brincou com suavidade, tirando os olhos do horizonte e fitando-a.

Lily encarou-o, irritada. Os gracejos do Capitão sempre a faziam pensar que não era levada a sério.

- Dumbledore disse que tudo terminaria bem – o pirata disse, como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

- E depois disse que se não zarpássemos rapidamente, nem mesmo ele poderia nos salvar da ira de um monstro mágico – argumentou Lily.

- Ele não desdisse o anterior – explicou ele calmamente. – Quer dizer que o que temos que fazer é apenas uma parte do necessário para que tudo dê certo.

- O senhor tem certeza?

- Não. E sim. – Ele riu da expressão de impaciência dela. – Confie em seu Capitão, Lily. Eu alguma vez falhei com você?

A moça olhou-o por alguns segundos, puxando pela memória as informações de que precisava para responder.

- Não – respondeu, franca. – Mas dessa vez é diferente, não estamos falando de piratas maus, e, sim, da ira da Grande Senhora.

- Não se preocupe – disse Potter. – Não deixarei que nada de mau aconteça a esse barco.

Ainda que comoventes, as palavras dele não convenceram Lily, que continuou andando, agoniada, pelo barco, buscando o que fazer. Se o que precisava para ter sucesso na lição de Dumbledore era de tranquilidade, nem adiantaria tentar agora que seu coração retumbava em seu peito, preocupado com tudo o que estava acontecendo e poderia vir a acontecer.

Enquanto pensamentos de uma morte por afogamento ou devorada por um monstro marinho passavam pela cabeça da enfermeira, todas as velas eram abertas e o barco era esvaziado para aliviar o peso e aumentar a velocidade: primeiro lixo, depois saques inúteis, depois metade do carregamento de pólvora e de rum – tudo foi jogado no mar, quase como um tributo por suas vidas.

O sol parecia correr desesperado pelo céu enquanto o mar adiante e atrás era sempre o mesmo. Pelos cálculos de James, se continuassem com aquela velocidade – o que dependeria do vento e do mar –, levariam pelo menos quatro dias para chegar em terra firme, de modo que certamente estariam à mercê de Jormungard e dependentes da intervenção à distância do homem que os guiara até ali. Restava-lhes apenas confiar e esperar pelo melhor.

xxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxx

O sol mergulhava suavemente no mar, lançando seus últimos raios de calor e segurança sobre o Esmeralda. A tripulação estava em polvorosa, ninguém cumpria suas obrigações. Potter não se importava; o Capitão tinha as duas mãos no leme, os olhos fixos no horizonte a leste.

- James – Remus chamou-o, a voz baixa.

Potter olhou-o, indicando estar prestando atenção.

- Gostaria de dizer que estou pronto para fazer o que for melhor para esse navio – disse o pirata, engolindo em seco. – Não farei nada que meu Capitão não deseje, mas estou disposto a pular em alto mar antes de a lua cheia surgir.

- Certo – respondeu o outro, sério. – Fico satisfeito. Mas vamos esperar para ter certeza de que Dumbledore não conseguirá nos dar suporte.

- Tem certeza? Talvez seja melhor que eu esteja longe daqui quando a noite cair.

- É claro que tenho certeza – disse quase rudemente, voltando seu olhar para o horizonte. – Volte para suas funções, Remus.

O homem saiu, a cabeça baixa, o olhar mais soturno que nunca. Potter inspirou profundamente, incomodado com o modo como teve que tratar o amigo. Era difícil ver Lupin daquela forma e mais doloroso ainda pensar que a opção dada pelo pirata estava mesmo em sua mente, mas como última solução.

O alto mar nunca pareceu tão silencioso quanto naquele crepúsculo. Todos, com as respirações presas pelo medo que lhes preenchia a garganta, fitavam o oeste, onde o sol mergulhava no oceano, lançando seus últimos raios rosa-alaranjados para o céu.

Lily estava estática, ladeada por Potter e Black, controlando o impulso infantil que a fazia desejar segurar as mãos dos dois. Era bobagem, sabia. A única pessoa que poderia garantir sua segurança era Dumbledore e ele provavelmente se indignaria caso ela tentasse segurar suas firmes e enrugadas mãos naquele momento.

A ruiva virou-se ao ouvir um pequeno alvoroço e surpreendeu-se ao notar que os homens haviam encontrado distração em apostar sua sobrevivência ou morte.

- Você pode ficar com meu dente de ouro se morrermos, jovem Sam. É preciso mais que uma maldição para derrubar o Esmeralda – garantiu o pirata vesgo.

- Me contentarei com minha própria vida, senhor – garantiu o garoto, sorrindo fracamente.

Lily não pode evitar sorrir também. A fé que colocavam no barco e em seu Capitão – Potter fizera um breve discurso sobre como acreditava que sobreviveriam e como, caso morressem, deveriam fazê-lo como homens honrados (Steve havia afirmado que seria sua primeira e última atitude honrada, fazendo todos rirem) – era impressionante. Não que todos partilhassem da opinião de Larry. Era óbvio que certos piratas não acreditavam sequer em suas mães e, de fato, apenas respeitavam James como seu líder. A maior parte deles estava tão certa de seu fim que mesmo se a própria Grande Senhora surgisse ali, continuariam resmungando seus pecados e pedindo a intervenção de uma Dama do Templo em sua Passagem. Mas alguns deles realmente acreditavam e isso impressionava Lily.

- São grandes homens – murmurou James, observando a direção do olhar dela. – Grandes, porém desgraçados. Não é justo que terminem assim.

- Pensei que tinha certeza de que tudo terminaria bem – ironizou a moça por hábito.

- Não tenho certeza de nada – sorriu o homem. – Mas exatamente por acreditar ser injusto é que não deixarei que esse seja o fim.

- Você se arrepende? – a pergunta saiu antes que pensasse melhor sobre fazê-la.

- De quê? – James perguntou, mas ela sabia que ele havia compreendido perfeitamente.

- De ter feito tudo isso por Remus.

Potter ergueu o queixo e analisou os raios de sol finais se perdendo na imensidão azul escura.

- Não há lugar para arrependimentos no mar.

Eles se encararam por longos segundos.

- Capitão! – o grito de um dos marujos tirou-os daquele momento peculiar. – Tem algo a leste.

James virou-se imediatamente para a direção indicada. Havia algo diferente ali, as águas se comportavam de maneira estranha, como se houvesse um navio invisível incrivelmente rápido vindo. Não era possível ver nada, mas o mar estava repleto de espumas que indicavam movimento e havia espinhos acinzentados aparecendo e desaparecendo com as ondas, como dezenas de tubarões se movendo juntos.

- Deus nos proteja – sussurrou Lily, fechando os olhos.

- Quanto tempo até que nos alcance, Sam? – perguntou James, sério, ainda com os olhos fixos no horizonte oposto ao que o sol se punha.

Sam trepou no mastro principal e subiu pelas cordas com extrema destreza até alcançar a cesta no topo. Foram necessários alguns segundos para que ele respondesse, seguro:

- Não mais que cinco minutos, Capitão.

- A Grande Senhora é sempre pontual – disse Sirius, sério. – O sol não deve levar mais que cinco minutos para desaparecer definitivamente.

- É a primeira vez que Remus está em alto mar durante a lua cheia? – perguntou Lily, aflita.

- Sem perspectiva de alcançar qualquer pedaço de terra, sim – respondeu James. – Mas já estivemos a algumas milhas de um porto durante o crepúsculo.

- Loucos – o sussurro da moça foi ignorado pelas conversas altas dos homens.

- Assumam suas posições nos canhões, senhores – ordenou Potter, cerrando os olhos. – E mantenham silêncio para ouvirem bem quando eu mandar lançarem fogo.

Os homens se movimentaram rapidamente pela escada que levava ao interior do navio, rumo aos canhões. Haviam deixado tudo preparado quando se livraram de parte da carga para alcançar maior velocidade. Sirius empurrava pólvora para dentro do cano de seu revólver com estranha tranquilidade. O velho Gary se aproximou de James, no timão, e depois de alguns gestos, assumiu a posição do Capitão, que caminhou até uma das amuradas do navio e se inclinou em direção ao mar, falando com os marujos por pequenas janelas.

- Tudo preparado? – ele perguntou, a voz grave e incrivelmente autoritária.

Um coro positivo respondeu.

- Capitão, menos de um minuto – o medo era transparente na voz de Sam ao dar aquele aviso.

- Armem os canhões – a ordem de James, por sua vez, não deixou transparecer qualquer sentimento, ainda que o coração do pirata retumbasse em seu peito. Ele deixou os olhos escorregarem aflitos para Lily, parada no meio do castelo da proa, parecendo mais perdida que nunca. – Ao meu sinal!

O Capitão caminhou até Lily e segurou seu braço delicado, levando-a até o mastro principal com bastante pressa.

- Segure-se às cordas – ordenou, estendendo a ela uma corda grossa. – O navio vai balançar quando os canhões dispararem, é melhor estar segura a ele e longe da amurada.

- Não seria melhor se eu ficasse no seu camarote, senhor?

- Não – respondeu simplesmente, deixando a ruiva ali e caminhando até a amurada. A verdade é que queria mantê-la sob suas vistas para garantir sua segurança, e mesmo que tivesse a coragem necessária para explicar-lhe, não haveria tempo.

- James – chamou Sirius.

O Capitão caminhou até lá. Sirius, Sam, Luke e Remus estavam posicionados estrategicamente para informar-lhe o que ocorria em todos os lados do navio. O que viu fez os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem. Jormungard era tão grande e apavorante quanto diziam as lendas – talvez mais. Suas escamas cinza-arroxeadas brilhavam à luz da lua cheia, fazendo com que as dezenas de espinhos espalhados por seu corpo de cobra do mar parecessem ainda mais ameaçadores. Mas nada jamais se compararia à cara daquela criatura: dezenas de dentes pequenos e pontudos eram visíveis em sua boca fechada, um enorme chifre se erguia no topo de sua cabeça e dele saiam finas cobras vermelhas, tão pequenas perto de sua grandeza que pareciam fios de cabelo; finalmente, haviam os olhos. Dezenove olhos verde-musgo de pupilas verticais que pareciam devorar o navio.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, James teve medo. Medo de não ser capaz de salvar a todos. Aquela criatura era um servo da Grande Senhora, era infinitamente poderosa e cruel. Como poderia fugir?

- ATENÇÃO – o grito de James saiu mais firme do que ele imaginara ser capaz quando viu o corpo musculoso e esguio da criatura se contorcer como uma serpente prestes a dar o bote. – Preparem-se para atirar a bombordo!

Como o Capitão previra, aconteceu. Jormungard contraiu o corpo e em seguida se esticou, saltando em direção ao barco.

- FOGO! – o berro veio de James, mas também de Sirius, Luke e Sam.

Estrondos estremecedores sucederam a ordem de lançar fogo. Lily sentiu-se ser lançada para estibordo, mas segurou-se firmemente à corda, conseguindo manter-se de pé. Seus olhos corriam aflitos pelo convés, mas, de onde estava não conseguia ver nada.

O monstro foi pego desprevenido, perdeu o equilíbrio quando as balas de canhão se chocaram contra sua carcaça azulada. Ele caiu no mar com toda a força de seu peso, espalhando água sobre todo o Esmeralda e criando ondas grandes o bastante para fazerem o barco virar.

- PREPAREM FOGO NOVAMENTE – gritou James, estendendo a mão para um Sirius tão ensopado quanto ele se erguer do chão. – VIRE-NOS DE FRENTE PARA ELE, GARY!

Gary não precisou de uma segunda ordem. Seus braços fortes giraram o timão com experiência e o seguraram para que o giro lento do barco os levasse à posição desejada.

Jormungard já retornava como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ergueu seu grande corpo e preparou um novo bote em direção à frente do navio. Dessa vez estava próximo o suficiente para que mesmo Lily o visse e o grito da moça foi inevitável, juntamente com seu desesperado pedido de socorro ao Criador.

A ordem de ataque foi imediata e, dessa vez, algo diferente aconteceu. Uma das balas acertou um dos olhos da criatura e isso pareceu afetá-la mais fortemente que os tiros na pele viscosa. Um líquido amarelo gosmento saiu do ferimento e o som que a criatura emitiu encheu o oceano de pavor. O grito agudo, alto e cheio de crueldade foi abafado pela água salgada.

Levou alguns segundos a mais para que voltasse a emergir. Dessa vez Gary não precisou de uma ordem para virar o barco e apontar os canhões de estibordo para o monstro. Jormungard se ergueu e algo no urro do servo da Grande Senhora deu a James a certeza de que dessa vez não haveria escapatória, ele estava irritado demais.

Aquele salto de Jormungard foi mais rápido que os anteriores, a maior parte das balas de canhão se perderam no mar sem jamais encontrar suas escamas duras. O monstro se contorceu no ar e caiu em direção ao convés, pronto para destruir o barco inteiro.

Várias coisas aconteceram nos poucos instantes entre o salto e a queda da criatura. James correu em direção ao mastro principal, Gary arriscou uma manobra de inversão de sentido para tentar tirar o barco de onde estava e evitar a colisão, Lily caiu de joelhos orando ao seu Deus por salvação.

Nenhuma dessas ações realmente se completou, pois uma forte luz branca tomou conta do Esmeralda e, como se houvesse em torno do barco uma parede invisível e elástica, Jormungard bateu e voltou a cair de volta na água com força, tornando a espirrá-la e criar fortes ondas.

- Que diabos... – a voz de Sirius foi ouvida enquanto ele se punha de pé de sua última queda.

Potter estava no chão, havia caído com o forte balanço do barco e arranhado suas mãos. A alguns metros dele, Lily estava deitada de bruços, gemendo baixinho de dor.

- Eu disse para não soltar a bendita corda... – começou o Capitão a resmungar.

- James, olhe! – Lily apontava para um ponto próximo à entrada que levava ao camarote do Capitão.

A cerca de um metro do chão do convés, pairava um orbe mediano, branco, cintilante e de aparência fluida.

- Capitão! – Sam chamou, apontando para Jormungard, que tornava a se jogar contra o navio.

James não se mexeu. Em seus lábios, formava-se um sorriso tão tipicamente dele que não haveria outra forma de descrevê-lo, exceto como um sorriso James Potter. O Capitão se jogou de encontro ao mastro, agarrando com uma mão a corda, e, com a outra, o braço de Lily.

O monstro tornou a se chocar contra a barreira invisível e a cair no mar, gerando ondas gigantescas e ensopando o convés.

- Como você... – a pergunta de Lily nunca foi completada.

- James? – Sirius tornou a se erguer e caminhar até o Capitão, espalmando a roupa molhada como se ali houvesse alguma poeira incômoda.

- Gary, volte para nossa rota – ordenou James enquanto ajudava Lily a se erguer, o sorriso jamais saindo de sua face. – Avise aos homens que podem voltar ao convés, Sam. Não há mais perigo.

Remus apareceu diante do Capitão, pálido como uma nuvem de inverno, os olhos castanhos arregalados.

- Como? – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu expressar.

- Dumbledore – respondeu Potter, dessa vez rindo. – Ele conseguiu. Eu sabia!

- Ah, sim. Notei que você sabia quando saiu correndo, Capitão – ironizou Sirius.

- Pelo menos consigo me manter de pé – resmungou de volta, tranquilo. – Limpem o convés, marujos. Pode ser que fiquemos um pouco molhados e não tenhamos a noite mais calma de todas, mas estaremos seguros.

Os homens comemoraram mais ainda quando James anunciou uma noite de muito rum e jogos.

Lily ainda estava estática, assustada e confusa. Compreendia o que tinha acontecido, mas não conseguia acreditar. Por alguns instantes, realmente acreditara que morreria, reveria sua mãe e talvez pudesse dar uns tapas em Ulisses Potter. Ou melhor, não, pois Potter, certamente, estaria no inferno, pagando por seus pecados.

- Lily? – a voz de Sirius a despertou de seus devaneios. – Vamos, é hora de comemorar!

- Não – interrompeu James. – Você vai dormir. Precisamos saber o que Dumbledore tem a nos dizer.

- E perder toda a diversão? – indagou o pirata.

- Sim – respondeu o Capitão.

O barco sacudiu assustadoramente e Sirius a muito custo manteve-se de pé.

- Ora, e como acha que vou dormir com todo esse movimento?

- Você tem o sono de um urso no inverno, Sirius – respondeu James.

- Talvez ele deva ficar no seu quarto – disse Lily. – Pelo menos até Dumbledore entrar em contato.

- Não precisa – garantiu James. – Ele vai ficar excelentemente bem numa rede. Tentaremos não fazer barulho.

- O único que _provavelmente_ não vai fazer barulho aqui é Gary – resmungou Sirius.

- Tanto faz – James deu o assunto por encerrado. – Vamos até a cozinha ver como está tudo por lá.

Eles pararam na metade das escadas e não se surpreenderam em ver que, além de encharcada, a cozinha estava uma bagunça. Os solavancos dados pelo Esmeralda haviam feito com que todos os utensílios do local se espalhassem, juntamente com os alimentos que haviam estado ensacados a um canto. A lenha usada no fogão estava úmida.

- Acho que vamos precisar de ajuda aqui, Capitão – murmurou Lily, suspirando.

James concordou com a cabeça e subiu para chamar alguns marujos. Lily começou a recolher panelas e colheres e levar para o balcão. Rapidamente os homens chegaram e começaram a tirar a água do local com pequenos baldes.

Rupert recolheu e ensacou os alimentos rapidamente com o auxílio da ruiva. Em poucos minutos, uma apimentada sopa de legumes e carne fervia sobre o fogão. Lily descobriu que havia uma pequena reserva de lenha que ficava protegida em sacos de arroz dentro do porão do navio para o caso de adversidades, tais como tempestades e, a moça acrescentou em pensamento, ataques mal-sucedidos de monstros marinhos.

Em algumas horas, o navio estava razoavelmente reposto. Jormungard parecia ter percebido que não estava tendo sucesso em seus ataques e, James suspeitava, poderia ter finalmente sentido alguma dor.

Logo depois do recolhimento de Sirius e Remus – o segundo havia se declarado indisposto e dispensou a comemoração –, os piratas se juntaram para beber e jogar cartas. Dadas as condições, eles dormiriam ao amanhecer, mais exatamente quando a lua se fosse. Obviamente alguns piratas permaneceriam de vigília durante o dia, mas haveria uma inversão de horários no navio.

Lily se distraiu assistindo a diversão dos homens, mas não se juntou a eles. Algo havia mudado em sua mente naquela noite. Ainda que houvesse aceitado tudo o que ouvira – a maior parte devido às provas incontestáveis que haviam se colocado diante dela –, tinha visto tudo como um sonho mágico e impressionante. Naquela noite, no entanto, sua vida havia estado em risco por causa de um monstro que havia sido enviado devido a uma maldição hereditária, por uma entidade que até um tempo atrás ela desconhecia totalmente. E, para além de tudo isso, a magia havia salvado sua vida. De algum modo, Dumbledore havia salvado um barco inteiro de uma cadeira qualquer em sua exótica casa, numa velha ilha pirata.

- Rum? – a voz de James a fez ter um leve sobressalto.

- Obrigada – ela murmurou, bebericando levemente o copo que lhe fora oferecido e fazendo uma grande careta, como de costume.

James assistiu esse rápido evento com um leve sorriso e em seguida sentou-se ao lado dela, nos degraus da escada que levava ao topo do castelo da proa.

- Tudo bem com você? – perguntou o pirata, tomando um grande gole de sua bebida.

Ela levou algum tempo para responder.

- Sim – suspirou lentamente. – Um pouco assustada, talvez.

- Não se preocupe, mais da metade dos homens desse barco certamente estão assustados.

- Mas eles jamais admitiriam.

- O que só faz o medo deles maior – afirmou o rapaz, os olhos verdes vagando pelo céu. – Meu pai sempre dizia que o temor em assumir um medo é que qualifica um covarde.

Lily permaneceu em silêncio, absorvendo as palavras dele.

- Talvez – concluiu ela, finalmente. – Talvez seu pai tenha sido um homem mais sábio do que eu supunha.

Dessa vez James guardou silêncio.

- Vou me deitar – anunciou a moça, entregando a ele seu copo. – Pode ficar com o restante do meu rum.

- Tenha bons sonhos, Lily.

- Boa noite, James.

Ela saiu e James observou o líquido do copo balançar suavemente. Não podia evitar sentir inveja daquela bebida por ter tocado os lábios de Lily.

- Inferno – resmungou, virando toda a bebida de uma vez só e sentindo o líquido ferver na garganta.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Dumbledore não entrou em contato com Sirius, o que o deixou ainda mais irritado por ter sido obrigado a dormir. O Capitão insistiu que ainda assim era bom que tivesse descansado, pois pode assumir o leme pela manhã, quando os marujos se recolheram.

Remus fez companhia a ele até o almoço. Ainda mais calado que de costume, Lupin não conseguia disfarçar sua ansiedade e aflição. Seus olhos castanhos sempre vagavam em direção ao exótico orbe brilhante que flutuava logo abaixo do castelo da proa e, ainda mais frequentemente, para as águas plácidas do oceano sem fim.

O dia se passou calmo, mas vigilante no Esmeralda. Não houve nenhum acontecimento inesperado. A noite também não foi diferente da anterior: Jormungard se lançou contra o navio em vão, houve muito balanço e água salgada no convés, mas nada que não pudesse ser cuidadosamente contornado pelos experientes marujos.

Naquela segunda noite, Dumbledore também não falou com Sirius em seus sonhos e James demonstrou o mínimo de preocupação que conseguiu com esse fato. Em seu interior, sentia que algo estava errado se o velho mago não havia ordenado a Roxanne que entrasse nos sonhos de Sirius para se vangloriar de sua grande sapiência. Manteve em segredo, no entanto, de todos, pois sabia que nenhum dos tripulantes de seu navio necessitava mais preocupações.

Lily decidiu falar com Remus naquela manhã. Não tinha exatamente um assunto para tratar, mas sentia que deveria falar com o pirata, nem que fosse apenas para demonstrar seu apoio de amiga.

A ruiva o encontrou recostado à amurada da proa e antes mesmo de dizer "olá" se assustou com a aparência dele. Seus olhos estavam inchados, uma grande sombra azulada os envolvia. Sua pele estava pálida e ele parecia extremamente enfraquecido. Até mesmo o cumprimento monossilábico que dirigiu a Lily pareceu requerer um imenso esforço de sua parte.

- Remus, o que está acontecendo? – ela tentou não parecer tão assustada quando perguntou, mas notou que seu desejo foi vão.

Ele tentou sorrir, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi direcionar a ela uma estranha carranca enfraquecida.

- Não sei bem, nunca aconteceu. Deve fazer parte da... Maldição – disse e, em seguida, respirou profundamente como se dizer aquelas duas frases tivesse necessitado todo o seu fôlego.

Ela permaneceu calada, olhando-o, até que, lembrando-se de como ele odiava quando o observavam com pena, desviou o olhar.

- Parece que – começou, e respirou profundamente – que mesmo que eu consiga sobreviver no mar, quanto mais tempo permaneço nele, mais fraco fico.

Lily juntou as mãos junto ao rosto numa oração aflita, voltando a fitá-lo.

- Como se não bastasse persegui-lo, _ela_ ainda o torna mais incapaz de se proteger – disse a moça, sem conseguir disfarçar sua indignação.

- A Grande Senhora não comete erros – murmurou ele, sentando-se no chão sujo do convés e fechando os olhos. – Está ciente das mágicas que os magos sabem fazer.

- Há algo que eu deva saber, Remus? Além do óbvio que estou vendo? Os outros sabem o que está acontecendo?

- James não sabe, eu o tenho evitado e ele – o pirata fez uma nova pausa para inspirar – tem respeitado minha decisão. Sirius não notou também, porque não nos falamos hoje. Está muito pior que ontem.

Lily não soube o que dizer. Abaixou-se e estendeu a mão branca e tocou a dele.

- Não estou conseguindo respirar, Lily. É como se um passo exigisse o mesmo que correr uma milha. – A pausa dessa vez foi decisão dele. – Estou com medo.

- É claro que está. – Ela apertou a mão dele. – James disse algo duas noites atrás... Ele disse que o homem corajoso assume seus medos, enquanto o covarde os esconde.

- Sim. Mas não tenho medo por mim... É por todos nesse barco. Esses homens não estão dispostos a morrer por mim. E mesmo os que estão... Eles não deveriam precisar fazer isso.

- Ninguém está em perigo. Dumbledore está olhando por nós. Deus está olhando por nós.

Uma nova carranca estranha surgiu na face do pirata.

- Não creio que o seu Deus tenha autoridade sobre a Rainha dos Mares, Lily. E quanto a Albus... Ele mesmo disse que não sabe quanto tempo pode nos ajudar. Há dias que não vemos sequer um pedaço de terra e não há perspectiva de que isso vá mudar. Eu estou condenado, Lily. Não deveria ter decidido ser um homem do mar. Eu condenei todos vocês quando tomei essa decisão infeliz.

Dessa vez, devido às muitas palavras que disse, Remus recostou a cabeça na amurada e fechou os olhos, buscando o ar.

- Não seja imbecil – resmungou ela, a voz forte e autoritária fez Remus abrir os olhos cansados com surpresa. – Se não quer que sintam pena de você, pare de sentir pena de si mesmo.

A surpresa do pirata era tamanha que, por alguns instantes, ele esqueceu todo o sofrimento que sentia e admirou aquela atitude.

- E não me olhe com essa cara. Estou cansada de vê-lo zanzar por esse navio como um morto-vivo sem rumo. Você tem um objetivo: chegar à Ilha e se livrar da maldição. Além do mais, não é como se esses marujos não tivessem decidido viver perigosamente quando aceitaram fazer parte desse navio. Todos estavam cientes do risco. – Ela respirou profundamente antes de prosseguir. – Erga-se e lute por você ao invés de lamentar-se por eles.

Provavelmente Remus não diria nada a seguir e, mesmo que desejasse fazê-lo, Lily não teria lhe dado tempo. A ruiva levantou-se e, com um último olhar firme para o pirata, afastou-se em direção ao camarote de James.

Quando entrou no recinto pequeno, não pode impedir que lágrimas quentes fervessem em seus olhos. Nunca tratara ninguém assim, tampouco sabia se era o certo. Desejara confortá-lo por tudo o que vinha passando e tudo o que fizera fora bronquear-lhe por estar agindo com tanta fraqueza. O que dissera a Remus inevitavelmente a fizera lembrar-se de que ela mesma passara os últimos anos de sua vida alimentando o desejo de uma vingança. Como se o que o velho Capitão Potter tivesse feito fosse a razão de toda a sua desgraça. Era fácil demais culpar uma única pessoa e se apoiar naquilo para justificar sua infelicidade. Mas que sentido havia? Se não tivesse aquela maldita aspiração, talvez estivesse agora casada com um belo tenente e cercada de crianças barulhentas.

Agora ela via o tamanho de sua estupidez, a amplitude de sua infantilidade. Em que uma vingança a ajudaria? Faria seu pai voltar à sua posição na Marinha? Sua mãe retornaria à vida? Não, nada disso jamais poderia acontecer. Não por meio daquela ridícula vingança. Por que diabos partira de Sunset Ville? Petunia provavelmente estaria tratando o Sr. Evans como o bêbado idiota que acreditava que ele era desde que perdera todo o seu dinheiro.

Antes que o pensamento infeliz de que agora estava presa a um barco onde um pirata amaldiçoado fazia com que a vida de todos ali estivesse em risco, ela se impediu. Bastava de lamentar o passado, as decisões já haviam sido tomadas. Bastava de pensar em como tudo teria sido se cada pequena coisa do mundo tivesse sido diferente. Seu único objetivo agora seria retornar aos que amava e seguir sua vida como uma garota normal.

Ela secou as lágrimas da bochecha com agressividade e caminhou até a mesa de James. Já que estava ali, não faria mal averiguar suas suspeitas. Estaria realmente morto o velho Capitão Potter? Se os piratas eram capazes de ser gentis com uma moça forasteira, por que não mentiriam para proteger o velho Capitão do Esmeralda? Ou, simplesmente, para obedecer a uma ordem de seu atual Capitão?

Sem mais reflexões, ela guardou seus sentimentos desconexos em algum canto de sua mente e puxou delicadamente os pergaminhos das gavetas de James. Talvez houvesse alguma carta ou recado, qualquer coisa que indicasse que Potter estava vivo.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, ela pensaria em como uma pessoa era capaz de se enganar para não ver a verdade.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

A noite chegou, fria e implacável. Todos já estavam preparados para lidar com o que aconteceria quando Jormungard se aproximasse. Aquela era uma das vantagens de viver uma vida errante: uma nova rotina era facilmente adotada e quase nunca contestada.

O vento rugia gélido nos ouvidos de Lily enquanto ela caminhava com seus passos curtos e rápidos em direção ao Capitão. Ela alcançou James e lhe estendeu um casaco de pele de raposa que havia encontrado no baú velho de Sirius.

- Vista, por favor – pediu num tom que fez Potter lembrar-se de sua mãe. – Está frio, você vai acabar pegando um resfriado.

Ele obedeceu em silêncio, evitando tirar as mãos do leme enquanto vestia o pesado casaco. Seus olhos não saíram do horizonte escuro.

- Capitão – ela chamou cautelosamente, mudando a forma de tratá-lo. – O senhor me permitiria fazer uma pequena sugestão?

Ele a fitou, o rosto ainda inexpressivo.

- Diga, Lily.

- Espero que não considere uma intromissão ou... Ofensa. Mas acredito que mesmo um líder deve compartilhar suas preocupações ocasionalmente.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Sei que está preocupado, sei que algo o incomoda – ela disse. – Sei também que acredita não precisar dizer nada a ninguém para que ninguém mais se preocupe. Mas, senhor, temo que não seja a melhor solução.

Potter voltou a direcionar seu olhar para o oceano sem fim. O pirata mordeu o lábio inferior por um instante antes de dizer:

- Certo. Obrigado pela sua preocupação.

Não era a resposta que ela esperava. Queria que ele se abrisse com ela, contasse o que o incomodava e se livrasse daquele peso. Antes, no entanto, que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa malcriada a ele, o pirata sorriu levemente, fechando as pálpebras de cílios longos e meneando a cabeça devagar algumas vezes.

- Não consigo entender que armadilha do destino a trouxe para o Esmeralda, Lily.

Ainda que seu desejo fosse dizer "que diabos vocês está dizendo, Potter?", ela apenas questionou:

- O quê?

- Você não deveria estar aqui. Seu lugar não é junto a cinco dezenas de homens rudes e sem rumo – disse simplesmente.

Aquilo a pegou de surpresa.

- Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando decidiu procurar o Capitão Potter que arruinou a sua família.

- Eu não o entendo.

Ele balançou a cabeça com força.

- Deixe pra lá. Você tem razão, estou preocupado. Temo que possamos não sobreviver. E vê-la aqui, expressando sua preocupação com minha saúde e com meus pensamentos só me faz odiar ainda mais o fato de termos sido tão inconseqüentes.

- "Não existe lugar para arrependimentos no mar" – ela enunciou, erguendo as sobrancelhas com altivez. – Um homem certa vez me disse.

- É verdade. Não há como voltar atrás, só há sentido em seguir adiante. Há dois dias chegamos em um ponto onde, segundo o mapa, estamos mais próximos da ilha que do continente de onde viemos ou de qualquer outro pedaço de terra flutuante.

- Bem – disse ela, mantendo a voz firme e displicente. – Tenho plena confiança de que a sua decisão foi a melhor a ser tomada.

- Mesmo? – ele perguntou, cerrando os olhos e fitando-a com suspeita e ironia. – Não vai me culpar e amaldiçoar se esse navio afundar?

- Oh – ela murmurou. – Eu não culparia alguém fraco como você. Eu culparia a Grande Senhora e seu imensurável egoísmo.

- Somos donos do nosso destino, Lily.

- Prove – ela lançou e se afastou em direção a Larry.

James não teve muito tempo para refletir aquela rápida conversa.

- Capitão – o grito veio de Sam, do alto do mastro principal, desviando sua atenção. – O monstro acordou.

Potter não precisou dar nenhuma ordem, todos já sabiam o que fazer. Tomaram suas posições, afastaram-se das amuradas e esperaram. Sirius e Remus chegaram juntos ao convés, o que deu a Lily a certeza de que haviam estado discutindo a situação do homem amaldiçoado. Ela sorriu ao ver que Remus parecia mais firme, mais decidido.

Quando Jormungard se aproximou, veio lento e tranqüilo. Alguns no Esmeralda até consideraram a possibilidade de que ele finalmente houvesse desistido de suas investidas vãs contra o navio e agora esperasse uma nova ordem de sua senhora. Talvez estivessem salvos. Nos dez segundos seguintes tantas coisas aconteceram para provar o contrário que aos tripulantes lhes pareceu que foram horas.

Todos relaxaram por um instante, mas a gigantesca cobra se contraiu, no que imediatamente foi reconhecido como o movimento que precedia o bote. Os homens correram para voltar a seus lugares e se segurarem, alguns até chegaram a conseguir, mas foi em vão. A grande serpente marinha que servia à Rainha não se chocou contra a parede invisível que os tinha salvado nos últimos dois dias. Ela sobrevoou o Esmeralda e um dos gigantescos espinhos se chocou contra o mastro menor, que jazia sobre o castelo da proa, arrancando lascas de madeira que voaram por todos os lados. Um homem gritou algo e subitamente todos olhavam para o lugar onde, apenas alguns minutos antes, o orbe translúcido de Dumbledore flutuava. Havia desaparecido. Jormungard caiu na água salgada, do outro lado do mar, fazendo o navio balançar assustadoramente e uma chuva de gotas voar sobre o convés. Potter berrou que preparassem os canhões, mas ninguém se mexeu. O monstro tornou se contrair para o terror de todos e o berro de Sirius Black encheu o ar chamando o nome de Remus. Todos olharam, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da ameaça que literalmente saltava sobre eles. Lupin trocou um rápido olhar com Sirius de cima da amurada da proa, antes de se deixar cair para o mar negro sem fim. O monstro se contraiu no ar como se houvesse sido ferido e perdeu o impulso, ia cair sobre o mastro principal. James berrou algo para Larry que girou o leme tanto quanto foi possível, fazendo o barco girar, lento demais, para fora do alcance do servo da Senhora. Jormungard caiu, com um grito congelante, no mar, mas sua grande cauda se chocou contra a murada a estibrodo e arrastou dois homens para o mar. O enorme corpo ofídico se movia como se o monstro sofresse uma enorme convulsão balançando as águas do imenso mar como se fosse uma pequena bacia de água, fazendo o enorme barco balançar perigosamente para tombar a bombordo. Naquele exato momento, Capitão Potter pulou atrás de Lupin, rumo ao mar frio e escuro.

* * *

N/B Lívia: UAU! Eu achando que iria respirar decentemente, e você me aparece com um final desses? Diana Warren, isso é uma puta falta de sacanagem! Hahahaha! Mana, tudo aqui foi perfeito! Toda a dosagem de humor, olhares, o pequeno romance entre James e Lily (amei!)... Você consegue pegar os personagens da tia Jô e colocá-los no teu mundo com uma coerência incrível! Agora... Se você se atrever a demorar a escrever o próximo capítulo, serei obrigada a ficar brava! E eu brava sou pior que quando sou venenosa! 'Tindeu, né? Hihi.. Beijos, amada! AMEI demais esse capítulo! Liv.

N/B Sandy: well, well, well (batendo o pé, ritmadamente, no assoalho). Como sempre, narrativa perfeita e final com gosto de quero muito, muito mais (além de querer, obviamente, agredir fisicamente a autora por me deixar louca de curiosidade). E, finalmente! Potter invejando o líquido, pelo simples fato dele ter tocado a boca de Lilly, foi fantástico! Sorry pela demora em betar, querida! Como no ataque final do Esmeralda, muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo por aqui... Tanto que estou acabando às 01h19 da manhã... Mas valeu cada letrinha lida! E, não demore muito para escrever... Lembre-se da ameaça da Livs... Afinal, esse mais de metro e oitenta de mulher, quando brava, deve fazer Jormungard parecer, simplesmente, uma criança mimada... Beijos! Alessandra.

N/A: Oi gente! Pois é, eu não morri. Persisto. Bem, aconteceram muitas coisas na minha vida desde que comecei essa fic, dentre as quais posso destacar um fofo namorado que adora tirar meu tempo livre e uma mamãe com câncer que teve que fazer quimioterapia por seis meses. Sei que não é lá justificativa – pelo menos a parte do namorado, porque já faz mais de um ano que estamos juntos – mas eu realmente senti falta de escrever e, com certeza, de vocês. Durante meu desaparecimento, muitas pessoas leram e comentaram essa fic, fazendo com que, de vez em quando, eu a abrisse e escrevesse alguma coisa. Infelizmente nosso sentimento no momento de escrever influencia demais o que vai acontecer na história e a minha tristeza estava levando essa história a virar algo como Black Swan (alguém viu esse filme? Muito bom, né?). Enfim, agora eu estou de volta, espero ter mais tempo, até porque essa é uma fase da fic sobre a qual não tenho dúvidas, tudo está roteirizado e basta deixar os personagens criarem vida.

Quero saber, agora, o que acharam. Se tiveram que ler de novo pra lembrar. Se não pretendem ler de novo, nem voltar a acompanhar. Se me odeiam profundamente. Enfim. Quero saber tudo!

Ah! Assunto recorrente nas reviews: Roxy ou Victoria com Sirius? O que vocês acham?

Reviews:

Roglam: Aqui está sua resposta, querida. A fic continua. Obrigada por gostar tanto dela.

Liis: Yep. Já postei. Que achou?

Alice Dreamer: Muito obrigada! Continuada está. Beijos!

-Nath Krein: Obrigadaaa! Aqui está mais. Gostou?

Mila Pink: Muito obrigada. Que bom que gostou dos detalhes, também são meus preferidos. Um beijo!

DeH: Mais capítulos! Que tal? Beijos!

Fadinha Ruiva: Chuchuzinhaaaaa! Pelo menos você eu ainda terei como leitora. Obrigada! Foi muito bom ler sua review depois de tanto tempo. Aguardo super ansiosa a sua opinião. Beijo!

~Kaah: Hey, garotinha, tome juízo! Tem que estudar, nada de ler fic na hora da aula. Sim, o Sirius é despreocupado o suficiente pra fazer a primeira tarefa primeiro. Te aceitei há mil anos e você já deve estar na faculdade de tanto que demorei, mas aqui está. Senti sua falta! Beijos!

Grace Black: Oooooi! Saudade disso! Aaaah, eu adoro a Roxy também! Tenho tantos planos pra ela. A lua cheia chegou, que tal? Espero você! Beeeeijos!

Priscila Louredo: Brigada, Pri! Fico muito, muito lisonjeada com seus elogios! Beijos miiiil!

Vanessa S.: Obrigada! Espero que essa espera também tenha valido a pena. As aventuras começam de vez nesse próximo capítulo! Um beijo!

Isa Potter: Me mata se eu matar um deles, han? Acho que não. Obrigada pela compreensão. Realmente, a faculdade me mata aos poucos... Mas é um mal necessário. Beijosss!

Cuca Malfoy: Mais pra você. Um beijo!

Monica Black Malfoy: Ooooooi! Siiim, tem que ser o Sirius primeiro, se não ele emburra, chora e faz bico. Também adorei dar um foco maior pra ele, ele totalmente merece. As Damas do Templo! Adoro! Elas serão importantes um dia. Ah, o Dumbledore não pode ser direto nunca e o melhor é que a Roxy entende ele desse jeitinho. Quero saber o que achou desse cap. Beijos miiiil!

zix black: Oie! Quanto tempo! Pois bem, ainda aceito uma capa, se você ainda lembrar dessa história. Brigada por tudo! Beijo!

Kellysds: Nossa, Kells. Li seu comentário e lembrei que você já mudou de chefe, já mudou de área no trabalho, já virou universitária festeira... Que isso, hein? Heiuehiueheiuhe Brigada por tudo, quero urgente ler sua opinião! Te amooo!

Bruna G. Weasley: Cumadreeee! Lembra que o primeiro cap "O Casamento" foi dedicado a você? Nem eu lembrava! Que saudade! Você também falando da Vicky e da Roxy... Ai, esse Sirius. Matar? Não sei, mas pode ser que eu arranque uns pedacinhos. Obrigada por tudo! Te amo! Beeeijo!

Espero não ter esquecido ninguém! Beijos mil!


End file.
